Getting what he deserves
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: COMPLETE The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? InuOC SanMir KagSess Rated for a little citrusy action
1. Introduction

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay so this isn't a real chapter. It's kind of an introduction and a referral guide. First off there are two of my own characters in this story so I figured that it might do you well to have pictures... so I'm going to try to give you some. I will admit that I thieved them from some other website so they probably already exist as characters in some other anime but I know that they are not in the one's that I watch so if you know what' they're from... more power to ya! So where ever these pictures are from and to their creators... thanks so much for making anime's that match what I need almost exactly :D

The second part of this will be a dictionary of Japanese words that may appear in my story... so if you're reading and there is a word you don't know... please refer back to this page. Many thanks. Arigato!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Introduction

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

New Characters:

First new character is Amarante Iwahoshi A.K.A. Amé

Second new character is Tamasine Iwahoshi A.K.A. Tama

To see pictures of these characters please visit'photo bucket . com' (just without the spaces... it won't let me post it on here any other way...)all you have to do is type in the first name of the character in the search engine and the picture will come up... if more than one comes up, which I've checked and they didn't... the last names and nicknames are also in the title. Thanks

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Japanese Dictionary

Zasshu- Mutt/half breed

Chikusha/Shimatta- Damn it

Tosuto- toast

Tenchi- angel

Kamereon- Chameleon

Hashi- Chopsticks

Iie/Nai- no

Hai- yes

Naze- why

Daijbou- are you okay

Ano-umm

Sumimasen- excuse me/sorry

Gamen na sai- sorry

Ningen- human

Taijiya- demon slayer

Houshi- Priest/monk

miko- priestess

Hanyou- half demon/human

Youkai- demon

Taiyoukai- demon lord

Onna- woman

Otouto- little brother

Onee- big sister

Onii- big brother

Otou- father

Okaa- mother

Ohayo- Good morning

Konnichi wa- good after noon

Teme/Yarou- bastard

-san- Mr., Mrs., Ms.

-sama- High respects

-chan- friends, equals

kitsune- fox

minna- everybody

Inu- dog

Sakana- Fish

Hebi- snack

Neko- cat

Nani- what

Oni- demon/devil

nanigotda- what the...

youji- young child

onegai- please

arigatou- thank you

domo- very much

mam demo nai- it's nothing

Baka- stupid/idiot

hentai- pervert

Kon ban wa- good evening

Oyasumi- good night

Sayanora- good bye

aniki- older brother

Shizuka ni- shut up

oi- hey

kawaii- cute

utsukusii- beautiful

sekushi- sexy

bukiryo- ugly

bukiyo- clumsy

-kun- familiar terms

haji- shame/disgrace

sakura- cherry blossoms

tsumetai- cold hearted

hana- flower

osen- hot spring

ki- tree

chi- blood

cha- tea

shiru- soup

surippas- slippers

yukata- kimono dress

shi ne- die

kaze no kizu- wind scar

osuwari- sit

tennyo- celestial maiden

sora- sky

jaki- domonic energy

kami- god

ja- later

ne- right?

baka ie- nonsense

nyaa- meow

hyou- leopard

hajimemashite- how do you do?

douzo yoro shiku- nice to meet you

yuri- lilly

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. The Twins

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello Kiddies! I really hope that you guys like this story. Other than my one shot it's my first Inuyasha fan fiction. I'm not really sure if I should have put in original characters... but I did... If you guys hate my OC's I'm really sorry... but I'm trying!

_As a side note... ITALICS are thoughts and they also have ' ' instead of " " _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: The Twins

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was beginning to get dark as Kagome was walking through a path in the forest talking to Sango about Miroku's most recent perverse moment. They were trailing slightly behind Inuyasha and the houshi himself. Kilala and Shippou were running out in front of the two men and playing. As the group of six walked through the woods, they were waiting for any sign from Kagome that a jewel shard was approaching. Up ahead of the women, Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned walking up behind the two men with Sango following closely behind her.

"I smell youkai." Inuyasha stated as the wind blew from the north. "They're coming from that way." He said pointing to his left.

"Now that you mention it. I am getting a small feeling of a sacred jewel shard." Kagome replied nodding her head towards the hanyou.

"So are we going to wait here for them, or go after them?" Miroku questioned as the kitsune and neko walked back towards the group.

"They are not very far away. We might as well wait here." Inuyasha stated simply. "No sense in wearing ourselves out before the battle."

"Six sacred jewel shards." Kagome said correcting her earlier number of one. Her friends looked at her, all of them wondering how many youkai were headed their way.

"I've only got two youkai. It might even only be one. They smell a lot alike if there are two of them." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome as a new number came to her mind.

"At least fifteen." She said nodding her head.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Hai, very sure." Kagome answered.

"They're coming very quickly. I can hear them talking." Inuyasha said turning his fuzzy little ear toward the north. His friends all strained for a sight or sound of anything coming from that direction. Out of no where the small kitsune began to laugh lightly.

"What is it Shippou?" Miroku questioned the small child.

"They are very funny youkai." Shippou smiled as he laughed still at the oncoming youkai. "It sounds like they are fighting. Kinda like Kagome and Inuyasha do."

"He's right. But why would youkais be fighting with each other?" Inuyasha asked, more of a question to himself than the others. Then finally the non-youkai of the group could hear the conversation between the youkais.

"I told you that she wasn't interested in you Tama." A soft feminine voice said with a slight laugh.

"You always tell me that. How am I supposed to know when you're serious Amé?" A male voice questioned the first one.

"I'm always serious about that Tama, no woman wants you." The voice now known as belonging to Amé laughed.

"That's not very nice you know! It's not like you've got packs of men following you around." Tama argued.

"I do at home." Amé laughed then noticed that she and Tama had an audience. She looked a little scared by looking up and finding a very large sword pointed at her face. _'He smells like a hanyou. The other three are human.'_

"Are you prepared to die?" Inuyasha questioned the two Youkai.

"Ano, well, I suppose if you must kill us... kill her first!" Tama yelled jumping behind Amé hiding his face behind her dark blue hair.

"You big chicken." Amé smirked while lifting her leg and kicking Tama in the leg making him fall over. "Sorry about him. He's rather strange."

"Inuyasha, lower your weapon. I don't think they're evil." Kagome said looking toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome, they have pieces of the sacred jewel shard. They must be evil." Inuyasha stated trying to reason with his human companion.

"Their shards are clean, they glow pink not black." Kagome answered knowingly.

"I assure you all. My brother and I are no where near evil. We only possess pieces of the jewel shards to keep them from Naraku. Oh how rude of me. My name is Amarante Iwahoshi, but please just call me Amé and this wimp here behind me is my onii Tamasine, whom we call Tama." Amé smiled while looking sadly down at her pathetic brother and sticking out her hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha refused while thinking _'I feel almost like I should believe her. She's so beautiful... wait, beautiful... Inuyasha snap out of it!'_ Miroku on the other hand... he took the opportunity.

"Hello my fair maiden, I am Miroku. You are quite a stunning youkai." The houshi smiled while receiving a smack in the back of the head from Sango making him drop her hand.

"Ignore him, I'm Sango. It's nice to meet you both." Sango replied while still eyeing the youkai's skeptically.

"And I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, he's not very fond of youkai, sadly." Kagome replied honestly.

"How do we know she's not lying?" Inuyasha questioned. He still had Tetsusaiga aimed to kill.

"I assure you that we mean you no harm. We are only here to try to kill Naraku. That's all." Tama said as he finally pulled himself up off of the ground.

"Okay, but one bad move and I'll kill you both, no questions asked." Inuyasha warned, then he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"We should probably rest here for the night." Sango stated as she looked and saw the last bit of the sun leaving their part of the earth. "There's a clearing up ahead." She nodded down the path where about twenty feet ahead there was, as she had said, a small clearing.

"Amé, Tama, would the two of you like to join us? We too are looking for sacred jewel shards to stop Naraku." Kagome smiled sweetly at the two.

"I don't know onii, what do you think?" Amé asked while looking towards Tama.

"Ano, I suppose we could. They do look like they could help us. You know we can use all the help we can get with you on our side." Tama joked receiving a blast of green energy from his sisters raised hand as he flew back a few feet and landed on his butt.

"Baka. If you all don't mind that is." Amé replied looking towards the others.

"I think we could use your help just about as much as you could use ours." Kagome smiled.

"Okay. How about Inuyasha, Tama and I go collect some firewood." Miroku suggested.

"And leave the girls and the brats unprotected. I don't think so." Inuyasha fought with his friend.

"Baka, did you see what she just did with a little flick of her wrist. Plus are you forgetting that Sango is a Taijiya. I think they are well protected." Miroku smirked at Amé.

"Fine. Let's go, we don't need to be gone for a long time." Inuyasha answered. After about twenty minutes the boys had came back and started the fire. They had all gathered around the fire. Each having small conversations with others. Inuyasha was talking to Miroku, although he really wasn't paying attention. _'And I thought she was beautiful before. She's even more beautiful with the soft glow of a fire illuminating her face. Kami, Inuyasha, where has your mind gone. You are starting to sound like a poet.' _It wasn't too long before he got caught however.

"Is there something on my face Inuyasha?" Amé questioned noticing his gaze. She was hoping to catch him off guard. Inuyasha however, was apparently quick on his feet.

"No I was just wondering why it is that you and your brother were wanting to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha replied. _'Damn he's quick.'_ Amé thought.

"I guess we have a while. Is it my turn onii?" Amé turned to her brother.

"Hai." He replied with a nod.

"I suppose I should first tell you that Tama and I are twins, the second and third children out of twelve and a prince and princess to the throne of the Northern lands. Our father was the Lord of the Northern lands up until thirty years ago. Tama, myself and our oldest sister, Aneko, had been out on diplomacy to the Lord of the Eastern lands. While we were gone Naraku attacked our castle. Everyone died except for the youngest child, our sister Oki. He destroyed our entire family, and the four of us have sworn to return the gesture. We've taken to collecting jewel shards and having Oki purify them. She's a hanyou miko." Amé finished her story.

"Same thing happened to me but it was my entire taijiya village including my family." Sango said sadly.

"He's cursed my family and if I don't kill him, the curse will kill me." Miroku answered.

"He killed my parents too." The small kitsune added.

'_He made the love of my life think I murdered her.'_ Inuyasha added in his mind. It was odd for at that moment Amé looked at him with a look of sympathy. As if she could read his mind.

"How do you collect the jewel shards and do you use them?" Kagome questioned. This time Tama answered the question.

"Amarante has a thing for the shards, she can detect them, sense that they are near. That is how we found you. Kagome has pieces of the jewel shard. And no we do not use them. Amarante keeps them." Tama answered while glancing around at the members of the group.

"Actually, Kagome, for some reason I feel that you should have these." Amé said while pulling on the string that was around her neck. A small pouch came out of the top of her shirt and she slipped the fashioned necklace over her head and handed them to Kagome. "We have seventeen pieces here so far. There are four more in the Northern lands, where we just came from, Oki had not yet had time to purify them."

"Arigato Amé." Kagome replied taking the small pouch that was handed to her from the friendly youkai.

"I think it's about time we all get some rest." Sango answered while looking around at the group. At her words Inuyasha took a large leap into a tree above their heads and settled in. Sango, Kagome and the kitsune and neko moved into a small huddled group, Sango trying to stay as far away as possible from Miroku. The twins both took after Inuyasha, taking to the trees. Some strange thoughts ensued as the group began to go to sleep. Inuyasha was wondering if he could trust these two new people while also eyeing the female youkai in the tree near him.

Said female youkai was thinking of a certain handsome hanyou and how much he looked like someone she used to know. Suddenly a loud 'smack' was heard from below along with "Watch it hentai!" coming from Sango. Inuyasha could hear a small laugh escape from the lips of Amarante. _'I guess she can't be too bad.' _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Morning

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning after everyone had woken up completely and Kagome made everyone breakfast, the group, with a new number of eight, continued their journey to the west. After a while of idle chat and waiting for a shard to be detected a question popped into Sango's mind.

"Tama, Amé, I have a question. If you don't mind me asking." Sango said from her place in the path between Kagome and Amé.

"Not at all." Tama replied from in front of the group of women.

"I was wondering what type of youkai the two of you were. You don't really have any animal youkai characteristics." Sango questioned them and Tama signaled for his sister ta take care of that question.

"Actually we are part animal youkai. Our father was a neko youkai. The other half we're not so sure about. We were never told about our mother. Since our father died we have not been able to figure out a way to learn our mother's youkai state. Aneko wasn't old enough to remember so we really just don't know." Amé answered the question.

"You see out of us twelve children, there are eleven different mothers, and that due to Amarante and I being twins. Our father only used women for mating and then would dispose of them after the child was born. That is until he mated with a human, Oki's mother was the mother that all of us grew up with, she was the only one he kept around." Tama added to help clarify the situation. Inuyasha huffed and ran out in front of everyone else. Amé stared at his retreating back wondering what had happened.

"You'll have to excuse him. Inuyasha lost both of his parents at a very young age and he's pretty touchy about it." Kagome explained. "I'll go catch up to him. He'll be fine." She added noticing the worry that had became present in Amé's eyes.

"I'll go with you." Sango smiled and the two ran ahead to catch up with the inu hanyou.

"Diajbou?" Tama questioned while turning to his twin.

"Hai."

"Are you sure?" He asked again

"Hai, I'm fine." Amarante smiled at her brother. _'I just wish I hadn't made Inuyasha run off like that.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Kagome and Sango

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Sango ran behind Inuyasha trying to catch up with him. Instead they ran into, none other than, Sesshoumaru. And by ran into I mean literally. Kagome and been running around a corner and had turned behind her to see if Sango was keeping up and she found herself running dead into a solid object. As she began to feel as though she was going to fall, an arm slipped around her waist and steadied her.

"Careful Kagome-chan, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." He said in a slight drawl, his voice as unemotional as ever.

"What are you doing here." Kagome questioned as she pushed her way out of the arm of Inuyasha's brother, reluctantly I might add. _'His body is very warm and inviting.'_ She thought to herself as his arm left her waist to rest at his side.

"Now is that anyway to speak to the taiyoukai who just saved you from a terrible bump un your ano, behind." Sesshoumaru smirked with a little bit of playfulness coming into his voice.

"What is it that you want Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Kagome asked him as she turned to see what had been keeping Sango. Sango had been paused in time. Sesshoumaru's doings, Kagome was sure of it.

"I wish to ask you a favor. You know of my young ward Rin, am I correct?" Sesshoumaru questioned her and she nodded so he continued. "Well I am afraid that she has become quite ill. I do not possess the knowledge to heal a ningen sickness. And seeing as how you are a miko, I was wondering if you would come to my castle and take a look, see if there is anything that you can do for her."

"How long do you wish for me to stay?" Kagome questioned the Lord while looking up into his amber colored eyes.

"Until either she is cured or she dies." Sesshoumaru answered honestly.

"Okay, I will go with you. But you must give me a moment to tell Inuyasha where I am going. Oh, and unfreeze Sango while you are at it." Kagome smiled at the taiyoukai. At that moment Inuyasha appeared behind his brother.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, hate dripping from his voice.

"Nothing. I'll go tend to Sango now." The taiyoukai smiled as his brother as the hanyou made a move toward the taiyoukai but Kagome stepped in his way.

"Let him go. I need to talk to you for a moment." Kagome smiled at him.

"What is it now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while watching his brother skeptically from over Kagome's shoulder.

"His ward Rin is very ill. I am going to go with him and see if there is anything that I can do to help her heal." Kagome said while looking at the sudden darkness that came to his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said in an almost growl.

"Yes, I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Besides if he tries anything Amarante will feel it. She can feel the shards." Kagome explained trying to make things easier for Inuyasha to handle.

"Okay but, if you're not back in a week I'm coming to get you myself." Inuyasha answered her.

"That's alright with me." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha took his friend into a hug just as Sesshoumaru and Sango came up behind them. Sesshoumaru waited until the two friends separated before he spoke.

"Are you ready Kagome-chan?" He questioned her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagome answered. With that Sesshoumaru made a weird noise with his mouth and ah-un showed up. He helped Kagome onto the back of the great beast and then hopped on behind her. She waved to her two friends as she and Sesshoumaru headed off to the castle of the Western lands.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I think this story might actually work out well for me. I will try to get you guys a second chapter by Wednesday but I make no promises. Please review... I'd love to know what you think so far!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Ano, well, I suppose if you must kill us... kill her first!" Tama yelled jumping behind Amé hiding his face behind her dark blue hair. ---- This gives a great sense of Tamasine's character. It's obvious that Amarante is the stronger twin... or at least more daring.

Suddenly a loud 'smack' was heard from below along with "Watch it hentai!" coming from Sango. Inuyasha could hear a small laugh escape from the lips of Amarante. _'I guess she can't be too bad.'_ ---- This is the part where Inuyasha begins to warm up completely to Amarante's character... and it's cool because Miroku is a pervert... :D


	3. Sesshoumaru's Castle

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I reread my last chapter again... there are a lot of errors so after I finish writing this chapter you can expect me to go back and fix them. I really apologize for those. I had proofread it once... but apparently once wasn't enough. Thank you guys for your cooperation... even if you don't give it.

I forgot about Fluffy only having one arm when I wrote the last chapter so I'll have to fix that... dern.

This chapter will probably look like it's been written by a completely different person... I promise you it hasn't... I just have my crappy writing days... and the first chapter was one such day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Tickle Me Elmo- I agree... knowing that Inuyasha will be with someone other than Kikyo or Kagome is kinda comforting!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Are you ready Kagome-chan?" He questioned her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagome answered. With that Sesshoumaru made a weird noise with his mouth and ah-un showed up. He helped Kagome onto the back of the great beast and then hopped on behind her. She waved to her two friends as she and Sesshoumaru headed off to the castle of the Western lands.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Two: Sesshoumaru's Castle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was in awe of the castle that had appeared in front of her as she and Sesshoumaru neared the castle of the Western Lands. Inuyasha had once mentioned that the home he spent his first few years in was large, but she never could have guessed that it would have been this grand. It was nearly the size of a palace from present day Japan. It was much larger than any other home she had ever seen in her time. From her viewpoint she could clearly see the majority of the castle and knew off hand that it had four large towers, one residing in each corner of the castle, respectively.

As they approached the castle Ah-Un began to descend and was at a complete stand still in a matter of seconds. When the great beast came to a complete halt, Sesshoumaru gracefully slid off of the animal and then helped Kagome off of it's back. He did nothing more than take her by the arm and escort her towards the room of young Rin.

Kagome followed obediently as Sesshoumaru guided her toward the room of the sickly young child. Neither had spoken a word since they had left Inuyasha, this not including gasps made while Ah-Un tested it's luck with Kagome and heights. They continued on through the intertwining halls until they reached a room, Sesshoumaru then gently knocked on the door before he opened it. Upon entering the room, Kagome noticed the small unconscious child and a maid beside of the small girl.

The small girl in front of her was lying perfectly on the blankets of an already made bed. Her black hair was messy on the pillow, her skin a very pale white. She was dressed only in a feather-light nightgown. Kagome moved quickly toward the child and placed the back of her hand across the girls forehead. Her hand was pulled quickly away at the heat coming off of the body part she had previously been touching. She turned toward the maid whom was standing beside her.

"Do you think it would be possible to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth?" Kagome questioned the maid. The made in turn looked toward Sesshoumaru with an eyebrow perked and he looked at her skeptically.

"If she asks for it, woman, give it to her." Sesshoumaru answered, his emotionless voice returning. The maid quickly left the room. Sesshoumaru turned back toward Kagome. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not really sure. But I have an idea. We should look to see if she has a cut that's infected. With as young as she is that could make her unconscious. That and her temperature is up really high. Will you help me look for a cut?" Kagome questioned turning to the taiyoukai who simply nodded his head in reply.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru began looking closely at the young girl. Kagome looked to the parts of her body that were uncovered. Her face, part of her chest, her arms and her feet up to her knees were all visible. There were no cuts that Kagome could see. Kagome then reached down and began to pull the little girls nightgown over her head, she didn't notice Sesshoumaru's movement until she turned to look at the door as the maid came walking back into the room. Sesshoumaru had turned around. Kagome had not thought about Sesshoumaru's feelings on seeing his young ward with such a little amount of clothes on. The maid placed the bowl and cloth on the table beside Rin's bed.

"You may go now Yumi." Sesshoumaru said while looking at the maid. The maid quietly exited the room. Kagome went back to searching for a cut on Sesshoumaru's ward. She pulled the nightgown up past the girls thighs, no cuts. When she continued to pull up the nightgown, she gasped at the girls exposed stomach. The Lord turned around at Kagome's audible gasp and he to took a look of shock onto his face. On Rin's stomach their was a large cut reaching from an inch below her belly button, moving upwards to the left and stopped just short of where, in a few years, she would harbor her breasts. The cut was red, the look of blood coming out at a few places. There was a greenish purple color that seemed to be illuminating from around the edges of her cut. After a few moments Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Can you help her?"

"I can try." Kagome replied to the Lord. She turned back to Rin and decided to tackle the feat of the young child's fever before she began her work on the cut. She stepped towards the table next to Rin's bed and wet the cloth with the cold water then folded the cloth and placed it on Rin's forehead. She then turned to the taiyoukai. "I don't know how well this will work. I'm not even really sure if I can do it, but Lady Kaede once said I should be able to," She then turned towards Rin and rubbed her hands together. "so, here goes everything."

Kagome placed her hands on either side of the cut across the child's stomach. She began to concentrate and a light pink light began to glow from her hands and move to the cut. The light was a soft glow, the cut was only healing slightly. Sesshoumaru walked over behind Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. With his touch the light became much stronger. The light immediately reached Rin's cut and made the majority of the cut heal instantly. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away from Kagome, shock applied on his face. "I wasn't expecting that either." Kagome replied as she turned to look at him. Without a moment's notice the taiyoukai lunged himself toward Kagome and wrapped his arm around her in a hug.

"Thank you so much Kagome." The taiyoukai smiled. Kagome began to wonder two things, the first being why her power was increased when Sesshoumaru touched her. The second being why he actually showed emotions to her. She was startled to say the least. Sesshoumaru soon pulled away from her.

"She's not completely healed yet, you know that right?" Kagome questioned him as he ended the hug.

"Hai, I know, but you've done so much already in the little time that you've been here." Sesshoumaru replied as a knock came on the door. "Come in." He stated and a maid was revealed as the door opened.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, you have a visitor." The maid responded as she stood in the doorway.

"Kagome, I apologize but I've been waiting on this person for a few weeks now. I'll be back to check on you two as soon as I finish." Sesshoumaru said to her and then moved towards the door without any type of reply from Kagome She did however hear him talking as he walked down the hall. "Kagome is a guest Nami not a maid, she will be treated as such."

Kagome went back to work at lowering the younger girls fever. Every ten or so minutes she would wring out the cloth, dip it back into the cold water and replace it on Rin's forehead. This ritual continued until well into the night. As promised as soon as Sesshoumaru finished his business with his visitor he returned to check on the two ningens. When he came back into the bedroom of his young ward, she was asleep on her bed, unmoved from where she had been earlier that day. Kagome was sitting in a wooden chair next to Rin's bed. He walked up behind Kagome, after a moment's pause he realized that she was asleep. He knew that it must have been a really long day for her. He tackled the great feet of picking her up with his lone right arm and carried her to the room next to Rin's and placed her in the bed. He looked down at the girl who had that very day brought a change to his life.

He knew that in the past few months he had began to soften. In all reality he had really began to soften the day that he brought Rin's lifeless body back. Everyday since then he began to show emotions other than hatred and anger. But Kagome, Kagome brought out something that he couldn't quite yet put his finger on. As he gazed at her sleeping form he shook his head trying to remove the thoughts that he was having. This was his brothers woman. Despite his hatred for his brother, he had began to warm up to Inuyasha upon learning more about their father. He now understood that he should not blame Inuyasha for his father caring more about Inuyasha than he did for Sesshoumaru. It was merely that his father loved Inuyasha's mother, the human, she was the love of his life. Not Sesshoumaru's youkai mother, and although he saw love as a weakness, he had came to understand his fathers reasons.

He had not yet in his life found a woman that he thought he would love or even so much as care about like Inuyasha did with Kagome, he did everything he could to protect her. He risked his own life for that of an ningen. There was one thing, however, that Sesshoumaru had that his brother did not possess. The love of a youji, and the love for that same child. Rin meant a lot to the Lord. No matter how much time he would spend denying it. She was the one behind the beginning of his change.

Sesshoumaru then decided that it would then be a good time to leave the room for fear of waking the sleeping Kagome. He exited her room softly and began the walk toward his own room in the castle. It was time that he invest in some much needed sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Morning

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome had woken up the next morning to a maid shaking her awake. She then told her that she had drawn Kagome a bath. Kagome then took her bath as the maid, that she remembered as Yumi, requested and then she dressed and went to Rin's room to check on how the young girl was doing. As she entered the room, she heard talking.

"Rin is feeling much better Sesshoumaru-Sama." A young female voice was heard.

"And Sesshoumaru is happy to hear that Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice replied as they came into Kagome's view. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the chair that Kagome had been sleeping in the night before. Sesshoumaru turned around to see her entering the room. "Ohayo Kagome."

"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagome replied.

"Come here Kagome." Sesshoumaru said while motioning the young miko to come towards him and Rin. She did as requested. As she reached the edge of the bed she saw the young girl from the night before except she had more color to her skin this time than before. That and she was sitting up in her bed, talking to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome this is Rin, my ward. Rin this is Kagome, she's the one who's been healing you."

At the end of Sesshoumaru's words, Rin immediately jumped up from where she was sitting and threw her arms around Kagome in a hug. "Arigato domo Kagome-chan."

"Mam demo nai Rin-chan." Kagome stated while hugging the young child back. She could not help but noticed the laughter that was showing in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he watched the exchange between his two ningens. '_Nai Sesshoumaru, not _your_ ningens. Rin is yours, hai, but Kagome belongs to Inuyasha. No matter how much you wish it weren't so.'_ Sesshoumaru really was beginning to wonder what was coming over him. He felt compassion for Kagome. He wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to protect her. Most of all, he wanted to keep her to himself.

Kagome pulled away from the young child and placed the back on her hand on Rin's forehead, as she had done the day before. Her temperature was down by a lot. In fact Kagome would guess that it was nearly normal again. She then looked at the young girl. "How is you cut healing Rin-chan?" Kagome questioned while holding the girl at an arms length.

"It's almost gone! Wanna see?" Rin asked her, there was a brightness in her eyes. Kagome nodded her head and Sesshoumaru turned around as he had the night before. Rin pulled her nightgown up and showed Kagome the cut across her stomach. It was almost gone, just as the youji had said.

"That's looking really good." Kagome replied and Rin smiled brightly and started nodding her head as she dropped her nightgown back to it's regular position. "How long had she been unconscious?" Kagome questioned, turning toward the taiyoukai.

"About four days." Sesshoumaru replied. He then turned back around and facing the ningens.

"Why don't we get her dressed and take her outside so that she can get some fresh air." Kagome suggested to the taiyoukai.

"Okay. I'll go call for Yumi." Sesshoumaru began to get up but Kagome stopped him.

"I can change her if you'd like." Kagome said making the taiyoukai turn around startled. Surely she knew that there were people who were assigned to take care of young Rin. "It's not that big of a deal really."

"She is in Yumi's care, not yours." Sesshoumaru said continuing to remove himself from the seat that he was in and walk towards the door. '_She is willing to help though. Maybe if she gets attached to Rin, she'll want to stay here and not go back to Inuyasha. At least not as soon.' _"But, you know what. Perhaps you can handle the task on your own. I'll be waiting outside the door. If you need any help, let me know." He replied and then walked out through the heavy wooden door. Kagome looked at Rin after Sesshoumaru had closed the door.

"Anything particular that you would like to wear?" Kagome asked the young girl who was before her, jumping on her bed, I might add. Rin nodded her head furiously then jumped off of the bed and ran to a closet at the end of her room and opened the sliding door. She pulled out the hem of a piece of clothing, clinging to the fabric. Kagome walked toward the young girl with a bright smile on her face. She reached up to the hanger of the garment and pulled it out of the closet. "You want to wear this?" Kagome questioned.

"Hai, Rin wants to wear that Kagome-chan." Rin said excitedly. Kagome looked at what she held in her hand. It was a simple child's kimono. It was colored brightly with a yellow and green checkered pattern on it. Kagome smiled and turned toward the cute youji.

"Well then, this is what you'll wear." Kagome said while taking the kimono off of it's hanger and draping it over her arm. She walked back over toward Rin's bed with Rin following close behind her. When she reached the bed she laid the kimono on the bed and then turned to Rin. "Let's get this nightgown off shall we?" Kagome questioned Rin.

"Hai, Kagome-chan!" Rin said excitedly and reached her arms up into the air. Kagome smiled, she realized that this youji must have been quite a handful. She never would have been able to guess how Sesshoumaru would have been able to keep up with her. Kagome reached down and pulled the nightgown off of Rin and then laid it on the bed next to the colorful kimono and then picked the kimono up and put it on the eager youji. She tied it tightly and then looked down at the young girl.

"Are we ready then?" Kagome asked Rin and as a reply Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and took a run for the door, pulling Kagome behind her. Once Rin had opened the door she ran out of the door and began to run down the hallway when a voice stopped her.

"Are you leaving without me Rin?" Sesshoumaru smiled from beside the door of her bedroom. She turned around and ran back to Sesshoumaru, this time, however, she had thankfully let go of Kagome's hand and she ran by herself to the taiyoukai. She ran over to him and wrapped her frail arms around his legs and he smiled down at her and patted her on the head.

'_And this from a man who isn't supposed to have any feelings. He cares about her. I can really see it now.'_ Kagome smiled in thought to herself. Before long Sesshoumaru and Rin walked up to her.

"So, shall we go to the garden?" Sesshoumaru asked to Rin while looking toward Kagome to make sure that it was okay with her. At least that's what it seemed like he was doing, after all, why would he need Kagome's permission to do something in his own home.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Rin replied and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and began running with him like she had with Kagome earlier.

"Rin I know you're excited but you do not need to hasten. We will get there soon enough." The taiyoukai smiled at Rin as she turned red and muttered an apology. The three of them began walking through the castle on their way to the gardens, so that Rin could play.

Once they reached the gardens Rin let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and ran off to play in the gardens by herself. She could be seen chasing butterflies and other insects as the two adults stood by and watched. That is until Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Come sit with me Kagome." The taiyoukai said suddenly, his voice slightly frightening her. She looked towards him to notice that he was motioning her to sit on a bench near where they had been standing. She took his words as more of a command than a question and she did as he had requested. The two of them sat down on the bench, she on his right side. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Ano... okay." Kagome replied looking toward the taiyoukai.

"Kagome, I wanted to thank you again for healing Rin. I know that most people wouldn't see it as a big deal as she has already been resurrected once but, I don't really know that if the Tenseiga will work twice on the same person, so I thank you greatly." Sesshoumaru said while only once taking his eyes off of Kagome, and this was due to a squeal that came from Rin.

"It was no problem Sesshoumaru-sama. She really is an enchanting child." Kagome replied being honest with the Lord. Rin was an amazing little girl.

"I also wanted to apologize to you." Sesshoumaru stated and Kagome stared at him strangely. She did not know for what reason he should be apologizing. "I want to apologize for the way that I have treated you in the past. I must say that in the past few years I have changed a great deal, but most recently when Jaken found a letter from my father that was addressed to me. He told me a lot of things about who I am, my mother, and even Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru then told Kagome of the things he had mused in his mind the night before as he watched her sleep. Well he did leave out the part about not finding the love of his life, but he didn't think that saying such things to Kagome would be a good idea at that moment in time. After the taiyoukai had finished the retelling of his musings he paused so that Kagome could speak. She had a questioning look on her face as she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I don't mean to be rude Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean it is great that you're learning to open your heart, but why tell me all of these things?" Kagome questioned him as he finally removed his gaze from her face and it seemed as though he was looking past her into the beyond as he answered her.

"Because Kagome, you have a pure heart. You would not judge me for my new-found feelings. You would not laugh at me for having those feelings either. And for some reason, beyond my knowledge, I trust you." The taiyoukai said still looking past her face.

"I am honored Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled, at that moment he looked vulnerable. The most that he had ever had. She actually felt a connection with him. _'He actually looks even more amazing than Inuyasha. He's beautiful in all reality. I can't believe that a few words of feeling from a youkai could make me start to have feelings for him. Wait, what feelings? You don't have feelings for him Kagome. Hai, hai you do._ "But you shouldn't fear having feelings. We all have them, and some of them are completely wonderful." Kagome said as he began to look back at her. In a moment of weakness Sesshoumaru honestly considered kissing her, but he decided against it.

"Kagome, would you like to stay with Rin and I for the rest of the week. Just to make sure that she's okay." He added quickly to cover up that fact that he really had wanted her to stay there longer.

"Sure, but Inuyasha promised to come and get me at the end of a week. And you can bet that he will." Kagome replied while looking away from Sesshoumaru. How could she have forgotten about Inuyasha. Sure, she didn't love him anymore. That was something that she had gotten over a while ago, but he was her best friend. How could she harbor romantic feelings for her best friends half-brother, and a youkai at that. It just didn't make sense.

"That's a good thing Kagome. I needed to talk to him anyway. The visitor I had last night was a messenger of the Lord of the Eastern lands. He is holding a ball in celebration of a new prince's birth. Naturally all the family's of the taiyoukai are invited. And seeing as how family margins to the taiyoukai even extend to those whom are not youkai, this would include my hanyou brother." Sesshoumaru said while looking out toward Rin where she was playing with a purple butterfly. "I ask that you'll convince him to go. He really needs to start being more involved with the taiyoukai. He is a prince after all. He is of royal birth, no matter how much he denies it." Kagome laughed lightly and Sesshoumaru turned back towards her.

"Only if he carried himself like Royalty." Kagome smiled.

"I'm afraid Kagome, that if he carried himself like Royalty, you would not be alive today. My half-brother might be a hanyou, but he has more power than most youkai that I know." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You really are starting to have feelings." Kagome joked. "I'll talk to him for you though. He should be okay with it."

"Arigato Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled and he and Kagome sat silently watching Rin play in the gardens.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I really hope you guys liked this chapter better than the first one. Also I'll let you know when I fix the first chapter... and when I do, you might want to go back and read it. It shouldn't be so crappy. I'll have a new chapter up for you as soon as I possibly can. Until next time!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

Sesshoumaru walked over behind Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. With his touch the light became much stronger. ---- Everyone should ponder over this... it might be significant... it might not :D

Without a moment's notice the taiyoukai lunged himself toward Kagome and wrapped his arm around her in a hug. ---- I thought that this was kinda sexy.. Ya know.. In a non-sex way... yeah...

"Are you leaving without me Rin?" ---- I thought this was kinda funny... I don't know... maybe it's not...


	4. Enter Oki and Aneko

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I have now changed the first chapter as I said that I would do. I hope that it is seemingly better. I would also like to add that I am changing my previous spelling of Kirara to Kilala... Don't ask why... I'll tell you. I understand that Kirara is the actual spelling for most Japanese web sites and as I am using traditional spelling (i.e. Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kikyou instead of Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kikyo) that Kirara would make more sense. However when the name is pronounced in the animation version, it is pronounced 'Kilala', and it confuses me something awful to spell it and pronounce it in two different ways. So... Kilala it is.

Also, this chapter will start where the first chapter left off and therefore it will take place during the same time as the second chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

inuyuyurrk- Thank you ever so much. And I agree, Inu/Kik is creepy. Men should not be in love with dead clay pots... this chapter should make you really happy because of that belief! Thanks for your review!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap:

"You really are starting to have feelings." Kagome joked. "I'll talk to him for you though. He should be okay with it."

"Arigato Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled and he and Kagome sat silently watching Rin play in the gardens.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three: Enter Oki and Aneko

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we last left our friends, Sesshoumaru had recently ran off with Kagome leaving a shocked Sango and an angry Inuyasha in their wake. It was now ten minutes later. Inuyasha stood with Sango waiting on the other five of their group to catch up to them. He must have ran pretty far before turning back to find Kagome after her scent had been mixed with Sesshoumaru's.

He began to remember the reason that he had ran from the others in the first place. Amé had been speaking of the death of her parents. He was upset by the fact that other than Kagome, everyone around him had lost their parents. Normally he wouldn't show that he cared too much, but this time, he couldn't help himself. He did care, about Amé that is. The night before he had spent a lot of time thinking. As far as he could tell, Amarante was an amazing youkai. She wasn't evil, as he had previously thought, she was merely out for vengeance against a very evil man.

He also discovered that despite the lack of knowledge that he had for Amé he found himself becoming quite smitten with what he did know. She was a beautiful youkai, as they normally are, but she was more so than the average youkai. She was intelligent, witty, and strong. He knew that she was someone that despite how much he would want to risk his life to protect her, she would in most cases not need his assistance. She could fend for herself very well. She was so much more than Kikyou could ever be, and he knew that.

Kikyou was beautiful, and strong yes, but she was not alive. She was nothing more than bone and grave soil. Kikyou had wanted him to change, wanted him to be a full human. Not even love could make Inuyasha want to change who he was. He respected his ningen nature, for he loved his mother very much, and the youkai power... that was something he was not willing to give up. Without his youkai power, he would feel vulnerable, useless, something that Inuyasha did not ever want to feel.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his musings by the oncoming of the other members of his group. Miroku, followed be Amé, Tama, Shippou, and Kilala, were walking toward Inuyasha and Sango. As they got closer Miroku's brow furrowed a bit as he opened a question that was also in the mind of the young kitsune. Well at least he was going to, until Amé beat him to it.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Amé asked as they finally reached Sango and said hanyou.

"She left with my brother to take care of his ward, whom is very sick. We need to start looking for shards back the way we came. Because if she's not back by the week, I'm going to go and get her." Inuyasha stated simply. The others pretty much all agreed. Shippou was wondering what convinced Inuyasha to let Kagome go with Sesshoumaru, but he still had a headache from his last Inuyasha beating. "Amarante, do you feel any shards nearby?"

"Not at the moment, no." Amé replied.

"Okay so let's just start going west. Just remember to tell me if you do begin to feel anything." Inuyasha stated simply. The group of seven turned around and headed toward the west. As they began walking toward the west Amé began to think about things that had started in the past two days.

She had just left her sisters alone in the Northern lands. It was something that she and Tamasine normally did. The only part about it that wasn't normal was that she had never left jewel shards in Oki's possession. That part worried her a bit. It wasn't that Oki and Aneko couldn't handle themselves should someone show up, it's just that Oki's powers where not very strong. She had more Miko powers than Youkai powers. And it also worried her because like every other hanyou Oki had a night when she lost her youkai powers. That night, happened to be tonight. Aneko could handle herself well but with Oki only having Miko powers, if they were attacked, it would not have a happy ending.

Aneko was the Lady of the western lands. She was not supposed to be protecting others, they were supposed to be protecting her, but Amarante knew her sisters well. If something did happen, Aneko would send Oki to the Eastern lands on their own Neko youkai known as Suki. Aneko would then fight off whatever youkai there was. Amarante was sure of that. However upon hearing a certain hanyou yelling at a certain kitsune to be quiet and leave him alone, her thoughts switched to that of those that she was having the night before while feigning sleep.

Inuyasha. That was all that needed to be said. Inuyasha was many bad things, but he was also many good things. Amarante felt a connection with Inuyasha. Like she had known him for her entire life. She even thought that he looked familiar. Like someone that she had once known. She really just couldn't put her finger on it. She did however, want to become closer to Inuyasha.

She knew that would be a hard thing to do. Inuyasha didn't seem like the type to want to get to know people better. He seemed as though he was a loner, like he didn't care about anyone. But Amé new better. Inuyasha did care about someone. A lot of someone's actually. Amarante could tell just from the way he was protecting the others the day before that no matter how much time Inuyasha would spend denying it, he did care about the people who traveled with him. His friends, if you were brave enough to call them that to his face, were something that Inuyasha did actually care about.

And her. She cared about Inuyasha. Weather she should have or not, she did. She found herself becoming quite attached to the hanyou and she could even understand his anger at certain things. Amarante knew that it had only been a mere twenty-four hours since she had met Inuyasha but in all honesty she didn't care. She did have that feeling of knowing him for a long time, that's why she felt like she could get that close to him in such a short time. Well that and the fact that she found herself very attracted to Inuyasha. He was a very handsome hanyou and he had a heart which was not something that she was not expecting from him originally. Inuyasha was someone that she could see as a future love interest, and that was something new for Amé. Of all the youkai who had presented themselves to her, she had never found one who meant anything to her. And unlike Aneko who needed to find someone who was going to be well qualified as a Lord of the Northern lands, Amarante merely needed to look for love. Something that she had not yet found.

While Amé was having these thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Inuyasha and Sango were walking ahead of the rest of the group.

"So Inuyasha," Sango said after making sure that she was out of earshot from the four youkai behind her. "Diajbou?"

"What are you talking about Sango?" Inuyasha questioned as if he had not known what she was talking about.

"You know, about what Amé said earlier." Sango whispered, her voice almost too soft for her to hear, although she knew Inuyasha could.

"Thanks for worrying Sango, but it's not anything that all of you haven't also gone through. I will be okay Sango." Inuyasha said honestly.

"Did you just thank me, are you going soft?" Sango joked with the hanyou.

"Maybe, Sango. Maybe." Inuyasha smirked as he and Sango began to fall back with the others. They then continued their journey westward. After about ten minutes Amé stopped suddenly and turned towards the north.

"Amé?" Tama questioned as he noticed his sister's stillness. "Amarante, what are you doing?" He asked again, his voice this time making everyone else turn to find out what was wrong with the female twin.

"Tamasine, we need to go home." Amé said looking at her twin.

"What why?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Something is wrong at home." Amé answered.

"How could you possibly know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can feel it. The girls are in danger. And so are the other four jewel shards." Amé told him knowing that if the jewel shards were in danger Inuyasha would let her leave.

"Do you want to go check it out?" Sango questioned.

"I'm going whether you guys feel the need to or not." Amé said quickly and then without a word jumped off into the direction of the Northern lands. This left the others who turned and looking at Tama.

"Should we go after her?" Miroku questioned.

"Probably. The last time she got a feeling that something was wrong, well, that was the night that our family died." Tamasine replied to the others.

"Inuyasha, we should at least check it out. If worse comes to worse we can at least get the other four jewel shards." Sango told the hanyou.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." Inuyasha stated knowing that he himself wanted to make sure that Amé returned from the Northern lands unharmed. Inuyasha and Tama followed in suit of Amé and jumped off toward the north. Shippou quickly jumped on Tama's shoulder and gained himself a ride to the Northern lands. Kilala transformed into her larger self and Miroku and Sango climbed onto her back and Kilala took off as well. When they reached the Northern lands they found that Amarante had been right. There was something causing a problem.

There were four bad youkai outside the walls of the castle of the Northern lands, trying to get in. And there was Amé trying to stop them.

"Let us into the castle wench. We want your jewel shards." The shortest youkai of the group yelled at her.

"Never! You can not have them!" Amé fought. This made the youkai begin to laugh. As the others grouped up behind the youkai and began to analyze the situation.

"Damn." Tama swore. "This is the night that Oki takes on her human form. She only has her Miko powers."

"Well, that's just convenient ain't it." Inuyasha growled. He then turned to the youkai before him. "Hey ugly! Yeah you, all of you!" He yelled as the four youkai turned towards him. "You are not getting into that castle unless my body is lying here lifeless, and let me tell ya, I'm not about to let that happen."

The youkai looked at him and his friends and then charged at them. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and began fighting with the largest of the youkai in the group of four. As Tetsusaiga clashed with the sword of the youkai and a full battle broke out between himself, Tama, Sango, Miroku, and the four youkai, with Kilala helping to protect the two ningens, Inuyasha yelled to Amarante.

"Amé take Shippou and check on your sisters, get Oki out of here!" Inuyasha yelled and the small kitsune took heed to Inuyasha's words and ran towards Amé as she took him and made her way into the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Amarante and Shippou, Inside the Castle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amarante had made it into the castle. She then went on a search for her sisters. She thought that it would be more important to find Oki and send her out before she looked for Aneko who was very capable of handling herself. She went to Oki's bedroom, as she opened the door Oki turned to Amé with her sword pointed at her. Upon realizing that it was her sister, she dropped the sword and ran to her sister. Amé openly excepted the hug and then began to listen to her sisters rambles.

"I know you put those damn shards in my room Amé I just don't know where!" Oki yelled and Amé looked around the room realizing that most things had been moved out of place. Evidence that Oki could not find the jewel shards. Amarante walked over to a painting on the wall that was of Oki's mother and their father and pushed it to the left. There was a hole in the wall behind the painting. Amé reached into the hole and pulled out another necklace with a pouch like the one that she had previously given to Kagome. She put it around her neck and placed the painting back in it's original position and then turned to Oki and Shippou.

"Do you know where Suki is?" Amé questioned her sister.

"Yeah, under my bed." Oki replied.

"Okay, listen, Tama and I have met up with some people, they are outside fighting the youkai, I need you to get on Suki and go to the Eastern castle. Stay there until either myself or Tama come to get you. Understand?"

"Yes Amarante." Oki stated as she called for Suki who jumped out from under the bed and Oki took Suki into her arms. "Amé be careful, and you might want to look outside for Aneko, she was talking about fighting the youkai." Oki smiled then headed toward the back of the castle so that she and Suki can escape to the Eastern lands. As Oki left the room Amé heard a loud crash and then ran to the front doors of the castle. Upon opening them she noticed that Aneko was in fact outside of the castle, that and the demons had busted through the wall around the castle. Something that they had put up after the killing of their family. There were only two youkai left, she could see two others left in the wake of battle. Amé quickly moved toward where Aneko was.

"Aneko, go back inside." Amé yelled over the fight while throwing a green ball of light at an attack on her sister.

"I will not." Aneko yelled back.

"That is an order Aneko, get back in the castle." Amé then while throwing another ball of light at fire that was headed toward Sango with one hand and using the other to surround her sister in the green light that swiftly, but carefully, moved her sister into the building and then made the door lock. Amarante knew that it would take a few minutes for Aneko to find another door or window to go out of.

Amé looked around and saw the fight that was before her. Inuyasha and Miroku were still fighting with the largest of the youkai. Sango and Tama, with the protection help of Kilala, were working on the other. Then she noticed something.

"Inuyasha, they have jewel shards in their foreheads." She yelled to him, as he was a few feet away from her. She noticed Inuyasha look up and he nodded his head and then muttered something, probably wondering why he hadn't noticed them before.

"You guys know how to handle jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled to those around him. He knew very well that both Sango and Miroku knew that to defeat a youkai with jewel shards you needed to remove the jewel shards. But these youkai were of abnormal height, making that a feat all on it's own. Well until he heard Amé speak again that is.

"You guys have messed with the wrong princess today." Amé smirked as she moved out in between the two of the bad youkai.

"Amarante, I don't think taunting will do us any good!" Inuyasha replied.

"No worries." She smiled. She then began rubbing her hands together, as she did so Tama noticed and stepped back from the youkai.

"You'd better get back." He said to Sango as he pulled her and Kilala out of the way, Inuyasha noticed this and pulled Miroku back as well. Then she did something that Inuyasha was not aware that she was capable of.

"Soul Imobulation!" Amé yelled and then put a hand up to both youkai and then they were both hit with her signature green light and then both stopped moving completely.

"Good job Amarante." Tama laughed.

"Inuyasha, they'll be like that for about another twenty seconds if you'd like to finish them off." Amé said to Inuyasha as her body collapsed to the ground. Sango ran over to her to make sure that she was okay as Inuyasha did as asked.

"Are you okay Amé?" Sango questioned moving towards the girl, Miroku and Tama followed behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It just takes a bit of energy to do that with there being two of them and how big they are." She smiled then waved a hand toward the castle doors which glowed with green light. "I figured that Aneko might want out now that Inuyasha has taken care of them." She nodded in Inuyasha's direction as he stood behind Sango.

"Here Amé." Inuyasha held out his hand that contained the nine jewel shards that he had collected from the now dead youkai. As their hands touched, both grew with a slight blush, but no one other than them paid attention to that. She placed them inside the pouch around her neck along with the previous four making it a count of thirteen.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled at him. "How about we move this little party inside. I'm sure you guys would like some rest after that battle. Oh Tama, Eastern lands, Oki, your turn."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." He smirked then jumped off toward the east. As he did this Aneko walked out of the building. And of course she was yelling at Amé who was presently trying to stand up with the help of an offered hand from Inuyasha as Miroku looked over a cut on Sango's arm.

"What do you think you were doing Amarante?" Aneko yelled as she walked toward her sister.

"I was trying to protect you Aneko." Amé said to her sister not realizing that her hand had remained in Inuyasha's. The moment that she did however, she pulled her hand out of his and blushed as her sister continued yelling to her.

"You are a princess damnit you should not be out fighting evil youkai. How many times must I tell you this?" Aneko questioned her now standing almost directly in front of Amé. Inuyasha stepped back, the sound getting to his sensitive inu ears.

"And what do you think you were doing out here? Do you really want Tama to rule the Northern lands that bad? You know that your powers are limited! You cannot handle what those two could have done to you. I'm not about to burry another family member!" Amé yelled back, Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw tears threatening to fall.

"Fine, whatever, you win. Get in the damn castle and go to the dungeons and tell the staff it's safe." Aneko said softly and then turned around. "You are all welcome to stay as long as you wish." She then walked back into the castle. Inuyasha momentarily forgetting that he and Amé had an audience walked back toward Amé and he used his clawed finger to lift her now downcast face by her chin.

"Are you going to be okay?" He questioned. At that moment, Amé knew that she was right, Inuyasha did care about people, the concern in his eyes removed any previous doubt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Amé replied staring back at him. They were brought out of their staring by Sango.

"Inuyasha, do you think we should stay or start going back toward the west?" Sango questioned.

"We should stay. Let you guys rest for the night. It's not going to take more than two days at a slow pace to get to the western lands." Inuyasha replied.

"Yay!" Shippou yelled while jumping around with Kilala.

"I need to go get the staff." Amé said as she began moving toward the castle.

"I'll come with you." Sango smiled as she caught up with Amé

"We'll take care of the mess." Miroku laughed looking at the four dead youkai behind him.

"I'll meet you guys in the east wing. If you need help finding it, Aneko can hear you yell her name from just about anywhere in the castle." Amé smiled as she and Sango walked into the castle. After a few moments of them walking in silence toward the dungeon Sango brought up a question.

"So, is there something going on between you and Inuyasha that I should know about?" Sango questioned with a smile, which turned into a smirk as Amé blushed.

"Not anything that I know of." Amarante replied.

"I think you're lying." Sango smirked. "I think that you my dear friend, are just as stubborn as Inuyasha is."

"Why would you say that?" Amé questioned.

"I think that you and Inuyasha have feelings for one another and are not willing to admit it." Sango said as they began walking down stairs.

"Maybe. Perhaps you are right, but Inuyasha and I have known each other for a mere day. It might take a little longer than a day to decide that." Amé said as she approached where the staff was.

"Amarante-Sama. You have returned." A staff member said as she ran towards Amarante.

"Yes I have Umi. Aneko sent me down to tell you guys that we have fought off the youkai. But before I do, might I ask why none of you wanted to help. With the exception of the ningens." Amé questioned.

"Amarante-Sama, we are all ningen now. Lady Aneko-Sama fired all hanyou and lower youkai." A male standing beside Umi replied.

"Okay, then my question is not valid. I do not hold it against ningen's for valuing your life. If I didn't have any power I'd probably be right were you are, and you guys know that." Amé joked with the staff. "We'll be having five guests for dinner, two ningen, two youkai, and a hanyou so you should be prepared for that and you all are dismissed from here."

The group of about twenty-five staff members began leaving the dungeons. Amé gave them ample time for their retreat before she began walking back upstairs.

"You know, despite the fact that you and Inuyasha have not known each other for a long period of time, it is still possible that you can have feelings for each other. Even if it is just a physical attraction." Sango smiled as they began walking back upstairs to go to the east wing.

"Okay, I'll admit that I do have a physical attraction to Inuyasha, but that's not enough to say that I have real feelings or anything." Amé said finally giving in. She thought that she could trust Sango with her thoughts.

"I'm glad that you'll admit that." Sango smirked. The two girls remained quiet until they reached the head of the east wing. The other four were waiting on them there.

"Did you find your way here okay?" Amé questioned the boys as she began looking around.

"Yes Amé-Sama." Miroku smiled.

"Cut out the sama crap houshi." Amé snapped, she then blushed. "Sorry, it get's to me some times when it comes from someone other than staff members, it's just that I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm a princess of the Northern lands."

"That's okay, Amé, this houshi respects the wishes of all women." Miroku smiled which helped him receive a smack from Sango.

"I wish that you would respect me." Sango said while turning away from the houshi. As she did this Aneko walked up towards the group.

"So Amarante, plan on introducing me to your friends?" Aneko questioned.

"Sure. This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippou." Amé said while pointing out each of the people that she brought into her home. "Guys, this is my sister Aneko, Lady of the Northen lands. My sister Oki should be back soon, as I did send Tama after her."

"It's nice to meet you all. I will be in my chambers until dinner." Aneko stated simply then turned and left.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's always been like that. My father tried to train her to be the perfect emotionless Lady youkai." Amé stated then paused a moment. "Anyway you boys can both sleep in this wing, anywhere that you wish as long as you stay in this wing. Sango, you, and Kilala are welcome anywhere in my and Oki's wing. Shippou you can stay anywhere that you please, I know that you tend to sleep with Kagome and Sango so if you want to you can stay with Sango and Kilala."

"Thanks Amé." Was heard from Sango, as well as some of the others.

"Now If you'll excuse me, I need to go put these back in safe keeping." Amé smiled and turned to go toward the girls wing of the castle. "Feel free to wander around, just stay out of the north wing, that's Aneko's wing and she's not fond of visitor's.

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha replied as he ran to catch up with Amé. After he had caught up with her, he strode along side of her in silence until they reached the western wing, the girl's wing, and then they walked into Oki's bedroom.

"So, is this your room?" Inuyasha questioned as Amé walked over to the portrait of Oki's parents.

"No, it's Oki's." Amé answered.

"I see. Might I ask who that's a painting of?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Oki's parents. Well, he's my father too I guess." Amé stated as she slid the painting to the left and then slipped the necklace off and put it into the hole in the wall and moved the portrait back.

"So, you really never knew who your mother was?" Inuyasha questioned the youkai standing before him.

"No, I have no idea. I don't even know if she's alive or not." Amé answered. She then turned to leave the room and go to her own. Somehow Inuyasha felt that she wanted him to follow her, so he did. When they reached her room which was about three doors down from Oki's she opened the door and went and sat on her bed. Inuyasha sat down with her facing out into the room.

"I was wondering something. My mother and I were forced to leave my father before there was ever a time that I could remember him. He died when I was about six or seven, and I know that you are about my age, as we age the same, so, I was wondering if you would remember my father." Inuyasha spoke as he gazed out into her room, though she knew that he wasn't really seeing her room.

"Inuyasha, I might, but first I would have to know who your father is." Amarante replied.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't really want to tell you but I knew that if I wanted this information I would have to. You see I too am royalty. I'm a prince of the Western lands. That's why were headed west. My brother is the Lord of the Western lands." Inuyasha finished and chanced a look in Amé's direction but she was not looking at him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was not aware that you were the brother of Sesshoumaru." Amé stated simply as she turned to face him.

"You know Sesshoumaru?" He asked gently.

"Yes, actually, Sesshoumaru and I grew up together. Before my parents died there was talk of perhaps being an arranged marriage of the two of us but after my parents died, and your father died, well, Sesshoumaru and I put a stop to that." She giggled in a way that made Inuyasha quiver.

"So, that means..."

"I do remember your father Inuyasha. Very well actually, he outlived my parents by two years. I actually moved in with your father and brother after my parents passing. I lived there with Sesshoumaru for almost six years before Aneko forced me to move back here with her and the others." She smirked.

"How could you live with Sesshoumaru?" He questioned her with his eyebrow quirked.

"Sesshoumaru, when he wants to, can be manageable. That and he knew of my temper and he was afraid of it, but he was more afraid of being alone. He didn't want to live in that huge castle by himself. We've been friends for a really long time. And now I see why I've thought that you look so familiar. You look almost like Sesshoumaru. You look more like your father though." Amé smiled and placed a hand gently on Inuyasha's knee. "You father was an amazing man, and he did love your mother. He sent the two of you away to protect you. I can promise you that. He was a lot like Sesshoumaru, cold and distant that is, but he still was gentle with the people he loved. He cared about people, it was just hard to see for someone who didn't know him well. He was a true taiyoukai, nothing like what some of the others are."

"Thanks for telling me that." He smiled at her. "I really appreciate it. I wish that I knew about your mother so that I could tell you about her."

"Well there is one other thing that I was wondering if you could answer me. I was wondering how you and Kagome are connected." Amé questioned in a way that Inuyasha could not refuse her request.

"Well actually this might come as a shock but Kagome is from the..." And Inuyasha proceeded to tell Amarante the story of him and Kagome. After he had finished he waited for Amé's response. It wasn't one that he was expecting.

"So, is there anything going on, between the two of you? More than friendship, I mean." Amé questioned him, her eyes now downcast.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business Amarante." Inuyasha stated looking up at the youkai in front of him who he had felt as though he was beginning to fall in love with. Okay maybe not that extreme but he was having strong feelings of compassion. Before he had realized what was happening between the two of them he felt Amé shift in position and then felt her lips on his. It was very lightly placed and quick but the moment that she pulled away she turned in the other direction, her face red with a natural blush. Inuyasha flipped. He jumped up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"What do you think that you're doing! What if Kagome and I were together? What would you do then?" He ranted as he stood looking out the window.

"I'd apologize to Kagome the next time I see her." Amé replied as she stood up from the bed and began walking toward Inuyasha.

"Well, lucky for you, you won't have to." He replied as he looked out the window. He soon felt a hand placed softly on his shoulder. She lightly forced him to turn in her direction. "It's complicated." He stated simply as he faced her.

"How so?" She questioned him. He sighed and reached down and put her hands in his.

"I'm already promised to someone else, and it's not Kagome. The Miko I told you about, Kikyou, she is the one I am promised to. And I know that you think I'm crazy because she's dead but, I was in love with her. I promised to go to hell with her once the sacred jewel was back together. The problem is that I don't harbor the same feelings for Kikyou as I once did. I was, however, raised not to go back on a promise. I never have, and I don't plan to start now." He never let his gaze leave her sad eyes. She did have feelings for him, he could tell. He too had feelings for her, but Kikyou was still a problem. And as he thought this, the scent of his problem came to his nose. By the look on Amarante's face, she smelt it to. Inuyasha sighed again.

"It's okay Inuyasha, you can go to her. You are not mine to hold here, away from her." She said sadly looking down again. Inuyasha released one of her hand and, as he had earlier in the day, used a clawed finger to raise her head. He quickly closed the gap between their faces and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He pulled away gently and looked into her eyes, telling her that it pained him to leave her. He then did something unexpected and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be back before sunset Amé." He told her softly in her ear. He then pulled away from the hug and jumped out the window that he was staring out of before. Amé stood speechless watching his retreating form as her mind brought up two questions. The first being why she was having feelings for Inuyasha and the second being if he was truly having feelings for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out but I hope that it's length will make up for that. I love you all and you know that so I hope that at least one person will review... no one ever reviews for my stories for some reason... I never knew that my writing sucked that bad... anyway... until next time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Hey ugly! Yeah you, all of you!" He yelled as the four youkai turned towards him ---- I found this hilarious and couldn't help but laugh.

"Amé take Shippou and check on your sisters, get Oki out of here!" Inuyasha yelled. ---- See he even cared about people he didn't know.

"You guys have messed with the wrong princess today." Amé smirked as she moved out in between the two of the bad youkai ---- Just thought it was funny

"I think you're lying." Sango smirked. "I think that you my dear friend, are just as stubborn as Inuyasha is." ---- Yay! Sango likes her!

"I wish that you would respect me." Sango said while turning away from the houshi. ---- One day Miroku will learn.

He pulled away gently and looked into her eyes, telling her that it pained him to leave her. ---- It just goes to show what 24 hours with a really hot hanyou will make you think crazy things.


	5. To Break A Promise

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Come on people! You guys need to learn how to click that damn purple button down there! That's just not even nice... After disregarding MY HARRY POTTER book for three days just so I could finish the last chapter I get ONE REVIEW from my only faithful reviewer! That's sad... just OH SO SAD! You people make me wanna cry. I hope you're happy now...

And by the way... I read the entire 6th Harry Potter book in less than 24 hours... and 4 hours of that 24 was me sleeping. Good book, very, so if you haven't read it and you plan on reading it... don't read my end Authors Note cuz I'mma tell you who died.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

inuyuyurrk- Thank you again! You seem to be the only one who cares enough to review! Oh and you just might get your wish in this chapter... but you'll have to read it to find out. I'm glad that someone is getting a laugh out of it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I'll be back before sunset Amé." He told her softly in her ear. He then pulled away from the hug and jumped out the window that he was staring out of before. Amé stood speechless watching his retreating form as her mind brought up two questions. The first being why she was having feelings for Inuyasha and the second being if he was truly having feelings for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Four: To Break A Promise

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha looked back at the castle. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten Amé's hopes up by kissing her the second time, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, all he really knew was that he had enjoyed it. However, he needed to keep his mind on the task at hand. He needed to find Kikyou. Perhaps it was time to tell her the truth. Tell her that he no longer loved her, not as he had when she was alive.

He began sniffing, her scent of bone and grave soil became greater and he moved toward the scent of her. After a few moments he spotted her in a clearing and he landed closely behind her. As he landed she spun around and ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, my Inuyasha, you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you. I have missed you so much." Kikyo had whispered to him as she held him tightly. I didn't take her too long, however, to discover that he was not hugging her back. She released him and backed away slightly. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

"Ugh... well... I... Something has been troubling me. Can we talk about it?" Inuyasha questioned her, no trace of a smile evident on his face.

"Sure." Kikyou smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nearby tree and sat them both down. "What is it that you needed to talk about my love?" Inuyasha noticed that she had turned so that their bodies were facing. He knew what he had to say, and he knew that he couldn't look her in the eye as he did it.

"I promi... I promised you something Kikyou." Inuyasha began, as he spoke her he looked down at the ground, afraid to meet her gaze.

"Yes, I know this Inuya..." She had began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I'm afraid that I can't keep my promise." Inuyasha finished and then chanced a look up at Kikyou. She looked enraged.

"What? Why can't you?" She yelled at him making him quickly cover his ears.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore Kikyou, I don't love you, not like I did when you were alive." He stated while wondering whether it was safe to remove his hands from his sensitive ears. She looked even more angry, then a look of realization popped onto her face and Inuyasha began to wonder what she was thinking of. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"It's because of Kagome isn't it? She's taken you from me! I'll kill her!" Kikyou shouted getting up from her seated position and began to walk away.

"Kikyou, this has nothing to do with Kagome! I'm not in love with her either." Inuyasha growled at his former love.

"Then who is it Inuyasha? Who has taken you from me?" She yelled as she twirled around to meet the gaze of her love.

"Nobody Kikyou."

"Then why do you not love me anymore? I do not understand." She said turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kikyou, people fall in love, people fall out of love. It happens everyday. I'm not sure that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you in hell while there is still so much here that I have to live for." Inuyasha said honestly. He did have something to live for. To protect his friends, not to mention his budding romance with Amé, but as stated before, he wouldn't go so for as to say that he was in love with her.

"You promised me Inuyasha. You made a promise." Kikyou stated now staring it him with a mix of anger and hurt showing in her eyes.

"I know Kikyou, but one day you will understand why I can't keep my promise. You wouldn't want me to let you go through the rest of eternity thinking that I love you when, I really don't. Not anymore." Inuyasha looked at her knowing that she was taking the time to think about what he had just said. After a few moments of silence she began to nod her head in agreement.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want you to lie to me." She smiled softly and walked over to Inuyasha. She pulled him into another hug, this time he responded back. "Goodbye Inuyasha, forever. I will no longer bother you." She said as she pulled away from the hug. She began walking back into the forest, with her spirit stealers (really I can not for the life of me remember what they are called) following behind her. Inuyasha then here's her voice telling them to go away, that she no longer wishes to live her half life, she's ready to die again. With those final words Inuyasha looks at the retreating back of his one time love.

"Goodbye Kikyou." He whispered softly as he body began to disappear from the air and within seconds she was gone. Forever. Inuyasha stood there thinking about Kikyou's reaction to what he had told her. She had acted differently than planned. He never would have guessed that she would simply let her self go back to hell without Inuyasha, and without finishing putting the sacred jewel back together. That was something he definitely did not think she would do. He decided not to tell the others that she had returned without him. He thought it would be better to just let them think that she was no longer interested in him.

Inuyasha had stood in that clearing for a while before he realized that it would be sunset soon and he had told Amé that he wold be back before sunset. He decided that now would be as good of time as any to head back to the castle. He took off toward the castle and made it there rather quickly. Kikyou must not have been very far away from the castle. When he reached the castle he saw that someone had fixed the wall outside of the castle, the one that he had made come down earlier due to a missed Wind Scar attack. He decided it was best to go to the East wing where he and Miroku where to stay, and wait for someone to come and find him. It wasn't his castle to wander in, after all. He jumped up into the window the was at the end of the long East wing hallway. He perched himself on the windowsill to see Amé knocking on a door. He stayed in silence.

"Miroku, would you open the door already?" Amé questioned from outside the large wooden door.

"Sorry, I thought you were Sango coming to slap me again." The houshi smiled after he had opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Tama since he's been back." Amé said while looking hopefully at the houshi.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you could track him by his scent if you really wanted to find him and tell you that the last time I talked to him, he said that he was headed to visit Aneko." Miroku smirked.

"Arigatou." She smiled back at the houshi.

"Now might I ask you something?" He questioned her and she nodded. "You were the last person with Inuyasha and I was wondering if you knew where he is."

"When we were in the West wing he smelled someone familiar in the woods and he went to check it out. He said he'd be back before sunset." Amarante replied to Miroku as he nodded his head as if he already knew who it was. Inuyasha smiled from his perch where he was listening to them both, neither away of his presence.

"Actually he's back now." Inuyasha said which scared the two bystanders. He laughed and hopped down from his perch and walked toward them both. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Amé upon reaching them. She nodded and the houshi laughed while closing the door and going back in the door.

Amé walked to the large door opposite the one Miroku had just closed. She opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha followed her in and closed the door behind the two of them. She walked silently over to the window like Inuyasha had in her room that morning. Then she turned toward him.

"What was it that you wanted to speak with me about Inuyasha?" She questioned him. He walked over to her making sure they were very close, he was about one step away from her. He looked directly into her eyes.

"To make a long story short, dear Amé, I spoke to Kikyou, I told her that I didn't love her anymore and that I could no longer keep up my end of the promise. She took it very well." He smirked at Amarante while her mind began to wonder.

"Why are you telling me this Inuyasha?" Amé questioned the hanyou before her. He took the last step toward her, not breaking his eye contact.

"Why do you feel the need to ask such dumb questions Amarante?" He joked to her.

"Inuyasha, it is not as if I am your mate, questioning you of your loyalty." Amé stated simply, beginning to wonder where this conversation was headed. She soon found that there wasn't much more conversation left in Inuyasha as he leaned forward and for the second time that day, swiftly closed the gap between their lips in a sound kiss on the lips. This time however, it was a bit different. Upon him not pulling away shortly after Amé wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face slightly closer. As he felt her movement he moved his arms around her waist, pulling her whole body closer to him in an instant. Before too long the one sound kiss turned into a series of short passionate ones.

After a few minutes of pleasurable enjoyment for both the hanyou and the youkai Inuyasha ended the kiss by pulling away from her, leaving her arms. He smiled at the blush that now rested on her face, something that he evoked from her often. He then decided to make a remark about he last sentence. He reached a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with his clawed thumb.

"Not yet." He smirked and then swiftly turned and left the room without giving her time to recover or reply. She had to rack her brain for a moment to think of what her last remark was. Then she remembered. She had told him that she was not his mate. And he had told her 'not yet'. This must have meant that he had intentions of making it to be true in the future. She would remember his words to use against him one day. That's the kind of princess she was. She sighed and left the room heading for the dinner hall, knowing that it was nearly time for the hall to be filled with the food of the evening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note:

Yeah I know it was short but it didn't take me too long to get it out so maybe that's I'll do from now on... shorter chapters... next chapter SHOULD be back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHO DIED IN HARRY POTTER

Okay personally I just like telling people things before they get to find out for themselves so... ready? Okay...

Sirius is still dead... get over it. Aragog dies- he's the really big spider remember? Okay are you ready for the big one? DUMBLEDORE! J.K. killed Dumbledore... well actually SNAPE kills him but hey, ya know... so Snape is still evil and he lied to Dumbledore for all those years. Oh and Ron starts dating Lavender Brown... but they break up cuz she's clingy... and our favorite couple FINALLY GET TOGETHER... no not Ron and Hermione but HARRY AND GINNY! Well for about two chapters... then Harry dumps her because it's too dangerous for her to be dating 'The boy who lived' or whatever it is that they are calling him now... And SNAPE is the Half Blood Prince... turns out his father was a muggle and his mother's last name was Prince and he's only Half Prince blood... so's he a Half Blood Prince... and now you know who that is...

If you wanna know anything else... let me know.. I'll tell you everything I've got! So um... yeah... enough HP and HPB telling... Sorry J.K. for ruining it for those who haven't read it yet... I just can't contain myself... I really need to join a book club or something...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you could track him by his scent if you really wanted to find him and tell you that the last time I talked to him, he said that he was headed to visit Aneko." Miroku smirked. ----- Okay... I just thought that this was funny, Miroku actually NOTICED something...

"Inuyasha, it is not as if I am your mate, questioning you of your loyalty." Amé stated simply ----- Inuyasha's mate... he he he

"Not yet." He smirked and then swiftly turned and left the room without giving her time to recover or reply ----- Oh my my my, what is dear Inuyasha implying?


	6. Deep Within the Heart of a Youkai

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello again my friends. I got two reviews this time... yay... I can't help myself. I'm a review whore... I like them... and the more I get, the happier I am. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

I once again plan to go back and fix some grammatical errors in previous chapters so that you can go and tell your friends to read my story and then they won't have to read the errors WINK WINK

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

HyperLittleCat- Thank you for your review! I appreciate it a lot. I know I have thousands of grammatical errors... I am constantly going through and changing them after they have been posted. About the beta thing, I've had a few before, but I've only ever had one good one, I don't like them because I tend to not update for long periods of time (at least I've done that in the past) and they get angry or I forget that they exist so I try to take care of it myself. I will check out your story as soon as I get this one updated. And to your concern about Inuyasha and Amé, check out the next chapter where you will see that some of us (i.e. me) agree with you ;)

inuyuyurrk- Thanks again... as always. I hope you like this chapter! Oh and I so agree about Snape. One of my friends says that she thinks that he's still good that he was just sticking to the pact, but I'm not so sure. I also have my thoughts about who R.A.B. is... if you're ever interested in hearing them :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Not yet." He smirked and then swiftly turned and left the room without giving her time to recover or reply. She had to rack her brain for a moment to think of what her last remark was. Then she remembered. She had told him that she was not his mate. And he had told her 'not yet'. This must have meant that he had intentions of making it to be true in the future. She would remember his words to use against him one day. That's the kind of princess she was. She sighed and left the room heading for the dinner hall, knowing that it was nearly time for the hall to be filled with the food of the evening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Five: Deep within the heart of a youkai

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was now sitting in a large dining hall. The room was lit brightly by the light from many candles around the edges of the room. The only others present in the room were Rin and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was seated at the head of the table, with Rin at the other end, opposite him. Kagome sat on the left side of Rin. The two ningens munched happily on their dinner. Sesshoumaru merely sat and watched them as they did so.

After a few moments of silence Rin looked toward Kagome and swallowed the food that had been in her mouth before opening it. "Kagome-chan, Rin wants to know if Kagome-chan can teach Rin to read." Rin asked Kagome, creating a look of shock on Kagome's face.

"Well Rin-Chan, that's up to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome replied after she too had removed all traces of food from her mouth.

"Can she Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked the Lord eagerly.

"I don't see why not Rin. It sounds like a good idea." The Lord replied from his end of the table. Rin smiled happily at him and thanked him. The rest of the meal was silent. At the end of the meal, Sesshoumaru excused himself from the table and he left out the door adjacent to where he was seated. Kagome and Rin removed themselves from the table and then exited the door behind them. As they exit the door they are approached by Yumi and Sesshoumaru. "It is time for you to go to bed Rin."

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled as she waved goodnight to both Sesshoumaru and Kagome and she took Yumi's hand and skipped off down the hallway.

"Thank you Kagome for accepting to teach Rin to read." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down the hallway, watching Rin and Yumi disappear around the corner.

"It's not a problem, I need to have something to do while I'm here." Kagome smiled at the lord who turned toward her and almost returned the smile but then caught himself.

"Oyasumi Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he turned and walked away to his room.

"Oyasumi Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome replied and she turned to go to her own room. She took her time as she walked down the hall. She came to the door to Rin's room and decided to peek inside to make sure that Rin was asleep. She opened the door to see the youji sitting up in her bed, staring expectantly at the door.

"I knew Kagome-chan would come and see me before I went to bed." Rin smiled brightly.

"Yes Rin-chan, I wanted to make sure that you were in bed." Kagome smiled back at the youji as she walked into the room a little.

"Kagome-chan, when Rin was littler..." She was cut off by Kagome.

"Younger Rin-chan, not littler." Kagome added.

"Right, when Rin was...younger..., before her okaa died, Rin's okaa used to tell her stories before she went to sleep. Will Kagome-chan tell Rin a story?" Rin questioned looking up hopefully at her new friend.

"Of course Rin-chan, I would love to." Kagome nodded as she walked over toward the chair that still sat next to Rin's bed. "Let's see... what to tell you? Oh I know. How about since you have been unconscious for four days, I tell you the story of Sleeping Beauty, does that sound okay?"

"Yeah!" Rin answered as she got back under the covers of her bed and turned her body toward Kagome.

"Okay well here we go. 'Once upon a time in a far away land...'" And Kagome told Rin the story of 'Sleeping Beauty'. Well, she told her until the middle of the story when Rin fell asleep.

After Rin's breathing had created a slow and steady pattern, Kagome got up from the chair and turned to leave the room. When she looked in the doorway she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you scared me. I did not know that you were here." Kagome smiled as she continued walking toward the door.

"Yes, I do have a tendancy to sneak up on people. I wanted to thank you again for taking such good care of her. You are better to her than her own nanny is." Sesshoumaru smirked as he moved out of the doorway so that Kagome could exit the room. Kagome however stopped in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I really enjoy being with her. She reminds me of me when I was younger. She's so full of life, innocent even. She's really amazing." Kagome replied to the tai-youkai as she began walking again, but this time toward her room. Sesshoumaru walked beside her, matching her short and slow paced stride.

"I must agree, she is something wonderful." Sesshoumaru added. When they reached Kagome's closed door, he reached out and opened the door for her. He walked into the room a few steps, pushing the door open wide so that Kagome could enter her room. Kagome walked into the room and stopped next to him and said a small 'thank you.'

"No problem. I hope you have a good nights sleep Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said as he took a step closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead

"You too, Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled to him as he closed the door behind him as he left the room. Kagome went to the closet at the other end of her room. She had been told earlier that day that Yumi had put clothes for her to wear during her stay at the castle, in the closet. She opened the door and pulled out a light silk nightgown. She changed her clothes quickly and walked back over to her bed. She pulled the soft sheets down and then climbed into the bed.

Kagome began to think about, what else, but the tai-youkai whose home she was currently residing in, as she lie in her bed. There were a lot of things about Sesshoumaru that she had learned that day. A lot of things that she thought she knew before had been corrected. Such as her thinking that Sesshoumaru hated ningens. If he hated them so much, why had he brought her there to cure Rin?

Because he cared, that's why. Sesshoumaru, whether or not he would admit it, actually cared about a ningen. She had also learned that morning that he had cared about his father. Why else would he respect his father's wishes of allowing Inuyasha to be part of the Inu youkai family. True, Sesshoumaru was still not fond of his brother, but he did not want to destroy him as he had before.

Kagome's thoughts then began to shift back to earlier that day, after lunch, when Sesshoumaru had opened up even more than he had that morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FLASHBACK

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in Sesshoumaru's library. He had invited her in for a small chat.

"What did you want to speak with me about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome questioned as she sat down in a large frumpy chair that sat opposite of the one that Sesshoumaru resided in.

"Really, I just have a few things that I want to tell you." The tai-youkai said while not looking at the miko. "There are some things that I have found out about myself that I wish to share with you. Do not ask me why, for I am afraid that I do not know the answer." He finally looked in her direction.

"I'll listen to whatever it is that you need to say Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled at him, glad that he was willing to open up his cold heart to someone.

"I suppose I should first off tell you that when Inuyasha comes to get you at the end of the week, I wish to make amends with my brother. We are family and I suppose that we should start acting as such. Then if you and Inuyasha will allow me to do so, I wish to join you in your journey to find Naraku, and aid in his killing." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to allow the question that he knew would come.

"Why is it that you wish to go after Naraku?" Kagome questioned him, giving him the question he had anticipated.

"I have just recently found out that Naraku was the one behind my mother's death. I want revenge for her death." Sesshoumaru replied, a look of anger rising on his face, but upon looking to Kagome he his face softened.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is fine with me if you wish to join us. I am afraid that Inuyasha, however, will not be as easy to persuade." Kagome smiled.

"I know my brother well enough Kagome-chan to know that he respects you, and he will do as you ask of him." Sesshoumaru said looking at the young miko strangely as she began to laugh at his words. He gave a slight growl at her laughter.

"I don't mean to laugh Sesshoumaru-sama, it's just that I don't think that Inuyasha really cares about what I think." Kagome replied, looking honestly at the tai-youkai.

"Are not you and my brother promised to one another?" Sesshoumaru asked with his eyebrow cocked. Kagome gave off an almost sad sigh.

"Inuyasha and I have not ever been, nor ever will be lovers." Kagome answered shortly while avoiding the gaze of the tai-youkai before her.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru questioned her, again a questioning look found itself on his face.

"Inuyasha has someone else in his life that he feels is more worthy of his love than I. It really doesn't bother me though, Inuyasha and I are good friends, and I like it that way." Kagome answered him. "And what about you? Why do you not have a love in your life?"

"Me? Well, I suppose it would be because I've never had enough emotion to care about someone." Sesshoumaru replied honestly.

"You've never had anyone?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I did have a really great friend once. She lived with me for a few years after my father died. But she was only a friend. She left me to return to her home, she promised to come back, but she never did." And there it was, now Kagome had everything she needed to discover what had made Sesshoumaru the seemingly uncaring tai-youkai that he was.

"So that's what it is with you." Kagome smiled.

"I hardly believe that happiness is called for here Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I only mean that, I understand why you are so cold to people." Kagome answered looking directly at Sesshoumaru.

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You're afraid to get close to people. Everyone that you get close to leaves you and you don't like the heartbreak you get when those you are close to forget about you." Kagome said gently as she reached across the space between the two and placed a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"I must admit that you, Kagome-chan, have come across something that no one else ever has. You would have a good point. I suppose that might also fuel my hatred for Inuyasha. As much as I hate to say it, when I was a child, I did care about Inuyasha and his mother, before my father sent them away that is, after they left, I got angry at them for leaving." Sesshoumaru's gaze dropped down to the floor.

This was something that Kagome had never expected to happen. She moved from her seat, attempting to console the Lord of the Western lands by giving him a soft hug. As she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, he pulled her entire body down onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She then hugged him tighter, comforting the tai-youkai. They sat like that for most of the afternoon. Tai-youkai and ningen, her placed delicately in his lap, arms wrapped around one another, her leaning on him, him depending on her, neither saying a word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

END FLASHBACK

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome starred at the ceiling above her bed. Only one thought came to mind after remembering the embrace and the intimate moments that she and the tai-youkai had spent together that afternoon. Did she really have feelings for him?

She knew that she was at least physically attracted to him. She only wondered if her feelings went beyond that. After pondering this question for a few minutes she decided that she had the rest of the week alone with Sesshoumaru to decide how she felt about the Lord of the Western lands. She fell asleep with the face of a certain youkai, in her mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note- I hope you guys all like this chapter. I know that Sesshoumaru is a little out of character, but hopefully the things that I am pulling out of his past are evening that out. The next chapter will be back with Inuyasha and the gang... I hope to get it out much sooner than what it took me to write this one. TTFN

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"No problem. I hope you have a good nights sleep Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said as he took a step closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead ----- Ooooo there's some Fluffy and Kagome love for ya :D

"Are not you and my brother promised to one another?" Sesshoumaru asked with his eyebrow cocked. Kagome gave off an almost sad sigh. ----- It's funny... I just think it's funny...


	7. Off to see the Lord

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here's chapter six for ya! I hope you all enjoy it. It goes back to the Inu gang at the Castle of the Northern lands... so I suppose I shall get to it eh?

While writing this chapter a thought came to my mind. Okay think about this... Kouga calls Inuyasha a mutt, because he is only half inu youkai... yet he is in love with Kagome who is a human... a miko even. So.. Therefore, Kouga wants to mate with a woman who can purify him without a second thought and she will create mutts for him to love and care for... someone please help me understand this:D Kouga is a funny little man...

Also, I do not know the word for 'Little sister' so if you know it, I would love you forever and dedicate an entire chapter to you:D love me people... love me!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Eternityoftears- Thank you for your reply! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. And I too must say that it sucks at how few reviews I have... but I'm not one to complain :D Tama is my comedic relief... I needed something since how I made Inuyasha just a tad bit more serious... except he's really OOC in this chapter for some reason... I hope you enjoy it as well!

HyperLittleCat(...)- Hello again! I must agree that I like my 'nice' Fluffy as apposed to a 'mean' Fluffy... but don't get me wrong... my Fluffy is still mean... he just is nice to some people. I'm glad that the last chapter worked for you. I hope this one will do the same :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

She knew that she was at least physically attracted to him. She only wondered if her feelings went beyond that. After pondering this question for a few minutes she decided that she had the rest of the week alone with Sesshoumaru to decide how she felt about the Lord of the Western lands. She fell asleep with the face of a certain youkai, in her mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Six: Off to see the Lord

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Amarante sat up in her bed while thinking of things that had happened the day before after Inuyasha had left her alone, in the East wing of the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FLASHBACK

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were all seated in the dining hall for dinner. The Northern lands dining hall was decorated in light pinks, Aneko's favorite color. Amarante had noticed over the years since her parents deaths, more and more things in the Northern castle became pink.

Aneko was seated at the head of the table, as all Lords and Lady's are. The now present Oki was seated opposite her at the other end of the table. The twins sat on either side of Aneko, Tama on her left, Amé on her right, and the others were dispersed between the twins and Oki.

Although they had gotten closer a short time before hand, Amé and Inuyasha found themselves at opposite ends of the table. It was Shippou who resided beside Amé, not that she minded, she knew that Tama would have something to say later on the situation of herself and Inuyasha, but at that moment she didn't really care. There was some small talk at dinner, but nothing really that eventful had happened.

After dinner Amé showed Sango, Kilala, and Shippou to the room that they would be staying in. She then retired to her own room after saying goodnight to Oki on her way. She had sat at the desk in her room for a few moments, thinking of her old friend Sesshoumaru. It was something she did every night. She had never forgotten about her promise to return to Sesshoumaru, it was merely that she did not have the courage to face him again. She was told by Aneko that it would be considered treachery to return to the Western lands without the permission of the Lady. At that time, Amarante was young as she listened to the rule of her sister.

Now that she was older, she really did not care about what her sister tried to do to her. However, now that she had the ability to go to the Western lands, she feared the way that the young Lord would act. It had been nearly a hundred years since she had last seen him, yet every night, whether she be at home in the Northern castle, or on the move looking for jewel shards, she would take a moment to think about her old friend.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Come in." She said softly, knowing that it was loud enough for her brother who stood outside the door. When the door opened Tama walked into the room and sat down on her bed. "Please, have a seat." She joked at her twin.

"Don't mind if I do." Tama smirked as he moved back further on the bed resting his head against the wall behind it.

"Did you want something, or did you just come to bother me?" Amarante questioned him as she stood up from the chair and moved over to the bed with her brother.

"I want to talk to you about Inuyasha." Tama answered while turning to his sister.

"What about Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I want to know what is going on between the two of you." Tama said honestly with a questioning glance.

"Nothing that I know of."

"I know something happened while I was gone earlier. Remember I'm your onii, I know when things happen to you." Tama smirked at her as she sighed.

"You're right, something did happen while you were gone, though I must say that I'm not quite sure that it meant anything. You my dear onii, have nothing to worry about." Amé answered truthfully, at her words Tamasine removed himself from her bed and began walking toward the door. He opened the door and turned back toward her.

"Just be careful, he's hiding something, I can feel it." Tama said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Amé continued sitting one her bed for a few minutes. She was taking into consideration what her onii had said. It was true, Inuyasha had been hiding something, his promise to Kikyou. He had also been hiding that he was a prince. But were either of those two things something that she and Tama needed to know? Not really, they were merely pieces of information about a person's life that would not really change the outcome of another's life.

She was once again interrupted by a knock on her door. This time it was the less familiar smell of Inuyasha at the other side of her door. "Come in Inuyasha." At her words the door opened and the hanyou walked slowly into the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. "What do you need Inuyasha?"

" I wanted to talk to you about, earlier today. My behavior was... unacceptable. I should not have acted the way I did upon returning from my meeting with Kikyou." Inuyasha replied softly while looking toward the youkai before him.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" She questioned him, already agreeing with him.

"I do care about you Amarante, I just fear that I asked too much of you, I fear that it might damage our relationship because of us not knowing of one another well enough." Inuyasha answered honestly, fearing her reply.

"I agree completely with you Inuyasha, though I must say, this afternoon was not entirely your fault." She said with a soft smile playing at her lips.

"That it was not." He smirked. "I'll see you in the morning Amé." He smiled as he opened the door and swiftly removed himself before giving her a chance to reply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

END FLASHBACK

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amarante had decided that her conversation with Inuyasha the night before, had been in their best interest. She knew that they had been moving things too quickly, though she didn't mind that part too much. She also knew that if there was ever going to be anything other than a physical relationship between the two, they were going to have to bond with one another first.

She was still lying on her bed when the door opened and Oki walked into her room. "Knock much Oki?"

"Not often, besides, don't act like you didn't know that I was coming." Oki joked as she walked over to her sisters bed and sat down beside her. "You and I need to have a little chat my onee."

"Oh, and what about?" Amé questioned.

"I want to know about you and that really cute hanyou that was at dinner last night." Oki smirked.

"Who told you? You weren't even here!" Amé laughed at her sister.

"No one told me... okay maybe I had a small meeting with the cute little kitsune this morning." Oki smiled.

"Okay, if you must know, which I know you do because otherwise you will bug me for another three years about it, Inuyasha and I have both admitted an interest in one another." Amarante answered her sister.

"How so?"

"You know I hate talking about this stuff Oki." Amé teased. "Inuyasha and I have kissed but have talked about becoming better acquainted before it happens again, to make sure that there is more than a physical attraction between us."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Oki smiled.

"Well thank you for your permission oh great Oki-sama." Amarante smiled as she pushed her sister playfully.

"No problem." Oki winked. "Anyway, I came up to tell you that breakfast is nearly finished so you should go and get ready."

"Arigatou Oki." Amé said as her little sister got up to leave the room. Once Oki had left the room, Amarante got out of her bed and went to her closet at the other side of the room. She took out one of her usual purple kimono's, which she had around ten of the same kimono. She changed from her nightgown into her kimono. She had then left for breakfast. At breakfast she knew a few things would go differently than normal.

First off this would be the first time that Inuyasha and the others had ever seen her without her signature green and purple cloak that she wore over her purple kimono. Without the cloak, her form was shown off much more due to the fact that her kimono hugged her body perfectly, showing off all of what Kami had given her.

She smiled as she sat down at the table, not missing the obvious looks of approval from Inuyasha and Miroku, and also the look of disapproval from Tama who saw the way that Inuyasha and Miroku had been looking at his sister. It was now known to all of those who were not an heir to the Northern lands, that the sister with the looks was definitely Amarante.

Aneko and Oki both always wore their traditional kimono's. Aneko, though refined and dignified as she was, was clearly gifted with a figure like that of a twiggy man. She had no breasts, no hips, no curves at all to speak of. Nor did she carry an angelic face the way that Amé did. She also had the personality of a rock, in other words, none. She perhaps could rival the frosted heart of even Sesshoumaru.

Oki, although she was quite beautiful, was not nearly old enough to harbor the curves that would be able to rival Amé's. Although she had been alive for a long time, her body had only aged enough to be equal with that of a thirteen year old ningen.

Aneko looked in disgust at how Amarante presented herself at breakfast, she clearly did not agree with the way Amé was dressed, although she did actually have on a kimono that covered more of her body than Aneko's did. All in all, Aneko was jealous of Amarante. This was the main reason that Amé had been forced to come back to the Northern castle after spending so many years with Sesshoumaru. When it came to the truth, Aneko wanted Sesshoumaru for herself. She was outraged when she found that her father had arranged a marriage between her younger sister and the man that she wanted to herself.

She did not care about her father's reasoning of her not being able to marry the first in line for a Lordship because she, herself was first in line in her own lands. All she wanted was Sesshoumaru. Something that to this day she still wanted. Had she known that the young hanyou that she was currently housing was his younger brother, she may have tried to use that in her advantage. But she did not know, there for she could not.

The group finished their breakfast rather quickly and found themselves sitting at the table talking. "Amarante, do you think that maybe I could go with you guys this time?" Oki asked her sister from the other end of the table.

"I don't think so Oki, you know the rules, Tama and I go out, while you stay here with Aneko." Amé replied to her sister.

"But I won't be a problem this time, I have another month until my transformation and we'll be back before then." Oki fought with her sister.

"I said no." Amé replied to her.

"Come on Amarante, I don't see any harm in it." Inuyasha smiled at her. His smile however did not last for very long. At the end of his sentence Amé shot a green ball of light at him, one much like the one that she had sent at Tama the first day that they all had met. The green light hit him in the chest and knocked him and his chair over onto the floor. "What the hell was that for you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled back at her as he began getting up. She held up her hand again with the green light flowing around her fingertips and pointed it at him.

"Do you want more?" She asked him.

"No!" He whimpered and them jumped behind Miroku's chair while Miroku and the others laughed at him.

"Can I please go Amé?" Oki asked after everyone had stopped laughing. "I promise to behave, and I'll take Suki incase I get into trouble."

"Alright, fine, but you misbehave one time and I'm sending you right back here." Amé smiled at her younger sister.

"I don't think that you should go." Aneko stated from her seat at the opposite end of the table.

"What, why not?" Oki asked her sister.

"Because I am your Lady and your guardian and I said no." Aneko smirked at the girl who was now becoming angry.

"Aneko, why don't you just go back to your tower and leave the discipline to me. Oki is old enough to decide if she wants to or not." Tama replied.

"You would think that with who I am that my own family would respect me." Aneko huffed as she got up from the table and stormed to her hall.

"And the onee is whipped." Tama joked.

"Why don't we all go pack up our things and meet out front of the castle?" Sango suggested as the group got up to leave from the table. Those around her mumbled their agreements and everyone went to go and get their things. Amé followed Oki to her room and took the necklace with the jewel shards out of the wall and then with a small 'see ya' to her sister, walked out of Oki's bedroom and then went to her own room.

She walked around her room for a few moments. She placed the necklace back around her neck and picked her cloak up off of the back of the chair that it resided on and placed it on as well. After a few more minutes of walking around in her room and collecting her thoughts, she walked over to the window to see how many of the others had made it outside. She saw everyone except for Inuyasha and Tama outside. She decided to go ahead and go out front.

She walked out of her room and began walking down the hallway. As she did so a familiar scent reached her nose and an even more familiar arm placed itself around her waist. The person beside her leaned over to her ear and began to whisper to her.

"You know, you looked a lot better without that cloak on." Inuyasha smirked. Amarante pushed him away playfully.

"I didn't like the way that Miroku was starring at me." Amé smiled. Then Inuyasha caused the two of them to pause momentarily in their walking.

"You know that I'd protect you from that hentai." He smiled at her and then placed a soft kiss on her temple before he resumed his walking down the hallway with her following beside him. They continued walking until the reached the outside where everyone else seemed to be waiting on the two remaining comrades for the journey. None of them knew of the plot of the one who remained in the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: So hello my friends! I was wondering if anyone could tell me if they know which of Naraku's parents was demon and which was human. I don't know if it's ever been talked about but it would help me out a little bit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Don't mind if I do." Tama smirked as he moved back further on the bed resting his head against the wall behind it. ----- Tama is a goofball... here's more proof... I think we need to find Tama a woman... really I do.

"I do care about you Amarante, I just fear that I asked too much of you, I fear that it might damage our relationship because of us not knowing of one another well enough." Inuyasha answered honestly, fearing her reply. ----- This is so OOC that it's just funny.

"Who told you? You weren't even here!" Amé laughed at her sister. ----- This is the part where I add that I find Oki to be the sneaky little sister who no one ever notices that she goes around and collects dirt on them all... perhaps it really wasn't Shippou that she talked to ;)

"No!" He whimpered and them jumped behind Miroku's chair while Miroku and the others laughed at him. ----- Back to our real Inuyasha here... stupid and funny.

"You know, you looked a lot better without that cloak on." Inuyasha smirked. Amarante pushed him away playfully.---- And here's perverted Inuyasha... trying to put him back into character is fun!

"You know that I'd protect you from that hentai." He smiled at her and then placed a soft kiss on her temple before he resumed his walking down the hallway with her following beside him. ----- And the last parts of Inuyasha. Inuyasha as a protector and Inuyasha as a lover... my favorite two parts :D

There were a lot in this chapter... Oh well...


	8. Fluff Only, No Lemons

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay first off I don't know when I was added to the C2 communities or whatever they are, but whoever added this story and my Inu one shot I thank you greatly. I really appreciate that. Also... I have a problem with this review thing. I mean I understand... not everyone reviews... but I try to review as much as possible and I'd like the same feedback. I mean I have only 10 reviews and I've had 794 hits on this story... now tell me that that isn't sad. Because I won't believe you. It's very sad.

Oh well... anyway... I guess I'll stop complaining about my lack of reviews and get back to the story. I hope you enjoy it.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _PerfectKirbyInu_ FOR GIVING ME MUCH NEEDED INFORMATION... EVERYONE SHOULD LOVE HER NOW AND GIVE HER VIRTUAL HUGS hugs PKI YAY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Eternityoftears- Thank you again for your review. I tried to fix Inu's OOC at the end but... ney, it just doesn't happen... oh well.. I tried :D I hope you like this chapter too!

PerfectKirbyInu- Thank you so so so MUCH! I thought that it went something like that but I'm stupid and don't pay attention enough to remember. Thank you again... I hope you are enjoying the story!

Kiraracutie4- This chapter has just what you want... Fluffy/Kag fluff... nothing better than that! Sadly there isn't a lot of it :(

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"You know that I'd protect you from that hentai." He smiled at her and then placed a soft kiss on her temple before he resumed his walking down the hallway with her following beside him. They continued walking until the reached the outside where everyone else seemed to be waiting on the two remaining comrades for the journey. None of them knew of the plot of the one who remained in the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Seven: Fluff Only, No Lemons

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the following day in the home of the Lord of the Western lands. It was past noon and Kagome found herself in the library with the youji Rin. She was trying to teach Rin some basic words. She had to admit that the youji was learning how to read a lot quicker than what she had thought she would be capable of.

Rin was currently reading part of a book that Kagome had found about miko powers. Kagome wasn't listening to her at that moment. She had been thinking about Sesshoumaru. He had not been at breakfast or lunch, and she had not seen him all day. Jaken had claimed that Sesshoumaru had been in his office all day working on important paperwork. Kagome was unaware that a Lord had important paperwork. She merely felt that Sesshoumaru was avoiding her because of the emotion that he had shown the previous night. But of this she could not be sure.

Kagome and Rin spent the entire afternoon in the library. Rin had managed to read through the first couple chapters of the book with minimal help from Kagome, meaning that she had learned very, very quickly. Kagome thought that perhaps someone had tried to teach Rin to read before and that she had merely forgotten. It was time for dinner before the girls left the library.

When they reached the dining hall the two ningens sat down and were served their food by a maid named Kohana. Neither waited for the Lord to enter before eating, neither thought that he would show. They were wrong however. About halfway through the meal the Lord's door opened and Sesshoumaru entered the room. He quietly sat down in his chair and nodded for the two ningens to continue eating, as they had both stopped the second that his door opened.

Sesshoumaru sat at the table in silence until the dinner was almost finished. He then spoke up. "So Rin, how is your reading going?" He asked the youji

"It's going really well. Kagome taught me a lot of new words and I've already read two chapters of a book almost all by myself." The youji beamed.

"That's great to hear Rin, I'm glad that you are learning so quickly." The Lord smiled... yes I wrote it, smiled.

It was then that conversation stopped again. After dinner each person in the room left in the same fashion as they always did. This time as they all met outside of the door that Kagome and Rin exited Sesshoumaru turned to Yumi as she approached Rin.

"Yumi, please tend to your other duties. Kagome will put Rin to bed." Sesshoumaru stated to the maid who only bowed and exited the hall in her reply. Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug and then ran to Kagome, grabbed her hand and ran down the hall toward her room. Kagome had no choice but to follow. They did not however realize the youkai following behind them.

Soon the two ningens reached Rin's bedroom, Rin finally releasing her grasp on Kagome. "Rin-chan, please go pick out a nightgown." Kagome smiled down at the small girl who ran down the length of her room and went to her closet. Rin pulled at a small pink colored nightgown and then went back to where Kagome was standing. Kagome helped Rin change into her nightgown and then picked Rin up and put her in her bed.

"Kagome-chan, will you finish telling Rin the story you started yesterday?" Rin questioned the miko.

"Of course Rin-chan." Kagome smiled as she took the seat that sat next to Rin's bed. "What was the last thing that you remember?"

"The Princess was getting presents from the fairies for her sixteenth birthday." Rin beamed.

"Okay so, 'The first fairy gave the princess...'" Kagome began the story where she had been told that she had left off. She did not noticed the new presence in the room as the youkai stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe as he always did. After he realized that Rin was starting to fall asleep he moved himself out of the doorframe and down the hallway.

After Rin's patterned breathing consumed her again, Kagome arose from the chair to go to her own bedroom. She walked down the hall and opened her door. Upon opening her door she let out a slight gasp at finding the Lord of the Western lands sitting on her bed, starring out of the window.

"Can I help you with something Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome questioned him with a slight blush rising in her cheeks. He did not reply but he removed himself from her bed and walked over to where she was standing. He stood directly in front of her, their body's almost touching. He reached behind her and with one quick movement of his arm, Kagome heard a clicking sound from behind her. He had shut the door. With both of them, alone, inside her bedroom. This made her blush even more. "Um... Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I need to be honest with you Kagome-chan." The youkai stated as he looked into her eyes. "There is this emotion that I seem to be having that I can not place. I keep thinking about someone at all moments of the day, no matter how much time I try to get her out of my mind, her face keeps appearing. I worry for her safety, I want to be the one to protect her, not anyone else... and to be honest, I don't know why."

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, it would seem as though you have a crush on someone." Kagome sighed softly, almost inaudible for even him to hear.

"Then I must be honest again, the person who makes me feel that way, is you Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru answered while looking at the miko before him as she blushed furiously.

"You Sesshoumaru-sama, make me feel the same way." Kagome answered softly, thought she knew that he could hear her.

"Damn father and his love for ningens being a family trait." Sesshoumaru mumbled with a smirk. Without a warning Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a firm hug. She returned the gesture by wrapping both of her arms around his lower back, just as tightly. After a few moments Sesshoumaru pulled away, his hand still resting on her forearm. "Get some sleep Kagome-chan." He said softly and then placed a kiss on her forehead as he did the night before.

Sesshoumaru stepped to the side and began walking away from Kagome with his hand sliding down her arm, his eyes not leaving hers. When their hands met, he left his to linger for a moment before retracting it from her warm touch. He opened the door, turned from her and left the room, closing the door behind him. A few moments later Kagome began to giggle with a large smile gracing her face. She was ecstatic, to the point of jumping up and down from happiness at the few moments that she had just spent with a man who was quickly taking up all the empty space in her heart.

She heard a click and turned back toward the door that the tai youkai had just exited. He stood there with a large smirk on his face, stopping any celebrating that Kagome had been doing. "I expect to see you at breakfast in the morning, ne?" He asked her softly and she nodded in her reply. He smiled gently at her before he left the room again. Kagome took a few steps backward and then collapsed on her bed out of embarrassment.

"Oh how I wish this week would never end." Kagome smiled to herself as she thought back on the past couple days of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: Yes I realize that this was a short chapter but I didn't want to put this one and the next together because of the difference in context... well... trust me, I have my reasons.

I was wondering if perhaps any of you think that my summary sucks. I think it's horrible but I suck at summaries... so if someone is good at them and would like to take a shot in the dark at it... I could even tell you what's to come to help you out! And I'd give you full credit... not to mention love you forever and probably dedicate a chapter to you... he he I like dedicating chapters to people!

There was something else that I was going to ask... but I don't remember what it was... so you'll have to wait until next time :D I love you all dearly!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Can I help you with something Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome questioned him with a slight blush rising in her cheeks. ------ I bet at this point you all were having dirty thoughts... shame on those of you who did :D

"Then I must be honest again, the person who makes me feel that way, is you Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru answered while looking at the miko before him as she blushed furiously. ----- Dirty bastard is going soft on us... what are we to do?

"Damn father and his love for ningens being a family trait." Sesshoumaru mumbled with a smirk. ------ I just thought that it was funny... because apparently Inuyasha knows how to fight off that family trait.. ;)


	9. Oki on the sly

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay, I realize that this story is getting a tiny bit confusing because of the switching back and forth stuff but with in the next few chapters they will meet up and they will all be together so we won't have to worry about it anymore... heh heh.

I've also taken a liking to the words of 'Sesshou-kun' heh, so uhm... don't hate me if it shows up everywhere... even in places that it shouldn't... like, your sock drawer for instance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

HyperLittleCat(...)- hello again! Thank you for your review and you summary attempt.. I might actually use it but me and my friend (in other words my mind) have to discuss it first and she (and by 'she' I mean my brain) is out of town on business so it will have to wait.

Demoness(...)- Hi! Say hi to your black wolves for me okay? Thank you for your reviews (ya know, one for each of my stories) I'm really glad that you like them!

Karuma(...)- Thank you for reviewing, both times, I'm glad that you like my story and I'll try to get another Sesshou-kun smile in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Oh how I wish this week would never end." Kagome smiled to herself as she thought back on the past couple days of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eight: Oki on the sly

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now later in the day as the group of nine continued on their journey toward the Western lands. As they walked the large group had split off into a few smaller groups. Inuyasha and Amarante had been walking out in front of the others, leading their way. Tama and Oki had been about thirty feet further back, they were in present company of Shippou, Kilala, and Suki who were running around and playing while the others walked.

We will however focus on the two who were bringing up the rear of the group. This of course was Sango and Miroku. The two had been silent for the majority of their journey, neither talking to the other. The only sound heard from them was the occasional yell of 'Hentai' and a large slapping sound afterwards.

Such occasion had just happened moments before and Sango was now walking a few steps ahead of the houshi. Well she was attempting to anyway, at that exact moment a tree root decided to grow and hand and reach out to grab her ankle and trip her. Well that not really what happened, but their was a tree root and she did trip over it.

She prepared herself for the force that hitting the ground was going to exert on her body, but she quickly found that it wasn't coming. Miroku had reached out and caught her body in a spinning motion so that as Sango opened her eyes she came face to face with her rescuer.

"Thanks." She said softly with a blush as Miroku smirked and set her back upright. They paused for a moment giving Sango time to compose herself before they continued walking. After they had walked a few feet, Sango felt something brush up against her right hand. She figured that it was due to her and Miroku's close proximity and she didn't pay too much attention to it. That is until she felt him slip his hand into meshing with hers, fingers intertwined.

At first Sango considered hitting the houshi but upon looking over to him and seeing the look of compassion in his eyes, she changed her mind. That and with his closest hand occupied, perhaps his cursed hand would not do any wandering. The group was traveling slowly. They had no reason to hurry anywhere so they were saving their energy incase a fight happened to present itself to them.

Sango looked ahead to where the other seven members of their group was walking. She couldn't very clearly see Inuyasha and Amé, but she was sure that they were enjoying themselves, and she hoped that they were taking the time to talk and enjoy one another's company. Sango suddenly stopped walking and turned to Miroku who followed in her example.

She looked over him for a moment before reaching up with her free hand and placing it on his cheek. She swiftly pulled his face toward hers in a short gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away and resuming her walking. As she did so she released Miroku's hand, due to the fact that he was still standing still and his arm had became out of reach.

"Are you coming Houshi-sama?" Sango turned to him and asked.

"Of course my dear, sweet Sango." Miroku smirked and ran to catch up with the woman before him. As he reached her he put his left arm around her shoulders as they continued walking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Inuyasha and Amarante

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amarante had just finished moments beforehand telling Inuyasha about her fear of seeing his brother again. He cast a sideways glance to his left where she was walking beside him.

"Half-brother, if you don't mind." Inuyasha growled, his tone then softening. "Sorry, I don't like him much, but I know Sesshoumaru well enough to know that with as good of friends as the two of you used to be, he will let you explain yourself before striking you down."

"Gee thanks Inuyasha, that's very reassuring." Amé smiled. "But I sure hope that he does.

"Me too. I would hate to have to kill him for hurting you. Amé do you think that Tama can hear us?" Inuyasha questioned her. She turned around and looked to her brother and sister to see how close they were. She then turned back to Inuyasha.

"No, he doesn't have youkai hearing... I kinda forced that out of him when we were younger and I was learning my powers." Amarante smirked as Inuyasha made a slight chuckle. Then after a momentary pause Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't think he's very fond of me." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Inuyasha, it's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't trust you." Amé smirked at him while reaching over and touching his arm softly in reassurance.

"Are you sure, because I've never really seen any of his power, so I'm a bit shaky about him wanting to kill me for no reason." Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily.

"And wanting to take away his precious twin that he was sworn to protect with his life isn't reason enough?" Amé asked while rasing an eyebrow at him.

"I've never really thought about that." Inuyasha answered honestly.

"I will tell you this much though, he is stronger than I am. He just doesn't like to flaunt his power the way that I do, he likes to do things the human way as much as possible." Amé answered him. "You're not scared are you?"

"Me? I'm not afraid of anything." Inuyasha smirked smugly. Amarante simply laughed at him and held up one glowing finger in his face, making him gulp. "Except for you."

"That's better." She smiled and bumped him with her shoulder making him fall a little to the side and then growl at her playfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Tamasine, Oki, Shippou, Kilala, and Suki

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tama let out a low growl as he watched his twin and the hanyou in front of him and Oki. In response to his anger Oki placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Tamasine." Oki said trying to coax her onii to do just that.

"Oki," He started ignoring her statement and the children running wildly around him, "how do you feel about Inuyasha?"

"Well, Tamasine, he seems nice enough. I mean I've come to understand that he can be quite a jerk but he's obviously fond of Amarante." Oki stated casting a glance at him.

"This is true but how nice can he be with a brother like Sesshoumaru?" Tama questioned her.

"You must remember dear onii that Amarante and Sesshoumaru are the best of friends, even though no one else could even get him to crack a smile." She said while jumping over a large root that was in front of her.

"You pay too much attention to people Oki."

"You don't know the half of it. Oh I got some new dirt on Aneko... I just had to wait until we got out of the castle." Oki smirked while looking toward her brother.

"Oh really, what is that?" Tama asked her.

"Well, all I know is that she's found out who her birth mother is, and her mother is not a youkai." Oki smirked.

"A hanyou?"

"A ningen, apparently father liked them more than first though." Oki said as she laughed at her brothers new found disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Tama questioned her.

"Yes, very." Oki answered him.

"Do you know who the woman is Oki?" Her onii asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that she's dead but I think that Aneko has a sibling, that's who told her, and I think it's another girl." Oki replied. The two fell into a silence as Tama began to wonder who his sister could have been related too. Not that it was a big deal but it still might be nice to know. Before too long the group stopped in a clearing.

"I think we should rest here for the night." Sango spoke up as she and Miroku made it to the clearing behind the others.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Amé replied as did a few of the others.

"So, Inuyasha, Tama, how about some fishing?" Miroku questioned heading over toward where he heard water running a little ways from the clearing. The night went on the boys brought back fish and Amé, Sango and Oki cooked for the guys. As they were all going to bed, Amé from her tree branch, which was much closer to Inuyasha's than last time, couldn't help but notice that the houshi and taijiya were much closer than normal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Okay guys, I realize again that it was a shorter chapter but, as I said before, these two just could not be put together from my perspective so they are and shall remain separate, do not question me mortals! Heh... my friend Scott says that all the time... he... anyway, thanks again for reading.

I remember what I was going to ask... I wanted to know why none of you questioned Oki's origin. She's a youkai and a miko! Is that even possible? Well I don't know but no one asked and I felt kinda disappointed. Oh well... talk at ya later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Are you coming Houshi-sama?" Sango turned to him and asked. ----- No Sango, he's not coming, your kiss made him have a heart attack and now he's standing there dying while you ask stupid questions... heh...

"Me? I'm not afraid of anything." Inuyasha smirked smugly. Amarante simply laughed at him and held up one glowing finger in his face, making him gulp. "Except for you." ----- It's funny... Inuyasha is ascared! Lol and yes I meant to say ascared... I don't know... I just thought that it was funny...but you don't have to agree..

"A ningen, apparently father liked them more than first though." Oki said as she laughed at her brothers new found disbelief.----- Perhaps this is why Sesshou-kun and Amé-kun were supposed to be married... hmmm... keep ningens out of the family line... ya know since how both families have those ningen loving traits... who knows... maybe I'll create a ningen character for dear Tama to fall in love with... heh... everyone else is already paired up... and I mean EVERYONE... even the children have split off... in my mind anyway... not in the story... Rin has a man and so does Oki... but only in my mind... heh... and you all just have to sit around and wait to see if I tell you who it is or not... he he he he he... look all that out of one little quote... :D


	10. Life With A Kleptomaniac

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I'll warn you now... this chapter has some good fluff... but it's border line lemon so... just ya know... if there are children in the room, take heed from Kaede and tell them to "Advert ye eyes."

Also, a reader came to me with the idea for a new character. So there is a new character in this chapter... this character is mostly the creation of a reader by the name of Darkmoonfang. She and I both thought that the character would bring some good qualities to the story, and some comedic relief... even more so than the fighting twins... so if you enjoy the new character you should thank Darkmoonfang for it. A lot of concepts revolving around this character and her parts of this story were mostly ideas of Darkmoonfang as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

There are a lot this chapter!

Darkmoonfang- Thank you so much for your review, Ideas, and correspondence. I think that Inari will be a wonderful edition to my little Inuyasha family. And thank you for letting me tweak her. I hope you enjoy her outcome.

SexySesshomaru52- Thank you, I'm glad that you like it!

Gurlofthenight- I apologize for taking so long to update but I am glad that you like the story. Thank you for your review!

Eternityoftears- See above... heh... and thank you as well!

Animebookfan- Everyone keeps telling me to update soon... boy don't I feel bad :( ... Thanks for your review!

Inukag909- Thank you for your review... and I'm glad you like it... It seems sad that it's almost like your review means "Hey I thought this story would suck... but it's surprisingly good." Lol sorry.. I look too far into the word 'wow'.

Demoness (...)- Thanks for your review! I makes me happy when people review more than one time! Thanks much for talking to your wolves for me!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"So, Inuyasha, Tama, how about some fishing?" Miroku questioned heading over toward where he heard water running a little ways from the clearing. The night went on the boys brought back fish and Amé, Sango and Oki cooked for the guys. As they were all going to bed, Amé from her tree branch, which was much closer to Inuyasha's than last time, couldn't help but notice that the houshi and taijiya were much closer than normal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Nine: Life with a Kleptomaniac

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been six days since the day Sesshoumaru removed Kagome from the company of Inuyasha. Let us take a moment to go over what had happened in the past couple of days. Sesshoumaru and Kagome have continued on with their budding romance. Sesshou-kun requested her presence in his study, every night after Rin had been put to bed so that he and she could chat. Kagome was still teaching Rin who had quickly became a master at reading. She was already over halfway through with her second chapter book.

Sango and Miroku had admitted their feelings to one another, both stating that they had liked one another in secret for a while. They are now a couple and have declared such to all of their friends. They knew that it is going to be a shock for Kagome when she finds out. Kilala and Suki have also formed a friendship with one another, they spend most of their day running around and playing with Shippou and Oki.

Speaking of Shippou and Oki, they had been getting along great despite their difference in age. He was only half of her age after all. Oki had ditched her slightly (heh) annoying older brother to play with Shippou and the two neko youkai. And Tama, well, he was bored to tears. He felt left out due to the fact that there were nine people and most had paired off so he had to suffice with walking around by himself in most cases. That and brooding about wanting to slaughter Inuyasha. He had seen the things that were going on between his baby sister and the hanyou. He wasn't dumb.

Inuyasha and Amarante had spent the past couple of days growing closer. Every night when they would set up camp, Inuyasha and Amé would go off on their own saying that they would be back in a while. They had shared a few short kisses between themselves, but nothing like the one from the East wing. That certain passionate kiss was yet to be recreated, though I'm sure both were waiting for it to come.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Inuyasha gang

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was early in the morning on the day before the group would reach the Western lands. No one was yet awake. Inuyasha and Tama were staked out in the tree branches, one on each side of the small clearing. Amé had taken to sleeping on the ground after having a nightmare the first night they were out and she had fallen out of the tree she was sleeping in.

Inuyasha's subconscious heard a noise and made him wake up. He began looking around realizing that it was so early that the sun had barely risen. He felt like something was missing and he started looking around himself. His Tetsusaiga was missing. He began looking around to see if it might have perhaps fallen off in the middle of the night while he was sleeping and that would mean that it would now be resting safely on the ground.

He looked down and saw someone trying to sneak off, his Tetsusaiga clutched in their hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing thief!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice waking up the others around him.

The thief froze while looking up to Inuyasha and rubbing the back of their neck. "Oh sorry, was this yours? Well, you won't mind if I take it!" The person smirked as they then ran off.

It took a moment for the still slightly groggy group to realize that the thief had the Tetsusaiga. They all got up and ran after the thief. After the first two hours of the chase, Inuyasha had to admit that this person, I say person as no one had yet deemed whether it be female or male, though they had been leaning toward the latter, but that this person was something special to be a human. Yes it was a human, he could smell that it was human but could not tell it's sex. The person ahead of them was very quick, faster than even him, Kilala, and Suki.

The person was also very sneaky. I say sneaky because thy had some how managed to mask their scent about halfway through the chase and they would hide in a tree or bushes while the others were still going forward and then the person would jump out of hiding and run in the opposite direction.

It was nearly nightfall before Amé coaxed Inuyasha to rest for a moment. They had once again lost the person they had been chasing. No one could smell the person anymore, nor did they know in which direction they had went in. As they stopped in a clearing, Tama looked around and cursed

"Shimatta, this is where we started!" Tama growled angrily. The others looked around and realized that he was right.

"We should probably stay here for the night and start searching for them again in the morning." Miroku said looking around at his tired comrades.

"Are you crazy, someone has the freaking Tetsusaiga! We can't just sit around and wait for them to come back!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we'll find them." Amé smiled at the hanyou beside her as he made his usual 'Feh' sound then leapt off into the forest. "Okay, I'll go take care of him, you guys get some firewood and start a fire, it feels like it might be cold tonight." Amé said then went after him.

"Yeah I bet she'll take care of him." Miroku smirked after she had left. Then he got a familiar smack to the back of the head, but this time it wasn't Sango, it was Tama.

"That's my sister you're talking about you damn hentai." Tama growled at Miroku.

"Heh, sorry?" Miroku said while looking around and trying to act innocent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Inuyasha and Amarante

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amé had to walk for a while before she found the hanyou sitting next to a large tree trunk, leaning up against it. She could tell that he had been angry, she hadn't needed to follow his scent when she was looking for him. She merely had to follow the path of destruction. He had destroyed quite a few trees on his way to the spot that he now rested in. She walked up to him and sat down beside him to the left, he had his eyes closed and she leaned back against the tree. She was sitting directly beside him, their shoulders touching.

She reached over to where his crossed arms rested against his chest and placed one of her own hands on top of his exposed one. "Are you going to be okay Inuyasha?" She questioned looking toward the man who now held a large part of her heart.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha." She sighed and removed her hand and turned in the other direction getting ready to get up and leave him. As she moved to get up he grabbed her arm lightly.

"I'm sorry Amarante." He said softly. "I don't mean to take it out on you, I'm just angry." Amé smiled and sat down next to him, she knew that he would react that way.

"It's okay Inuyasha, oh and don't worry about Tetsusaiga, we'll get it back." She said as he pulled her back toward himself, this time placing his left arm around her shoulders and rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, after she had settled in beside him. The top of his shoulder was at her eye level. She looked up to his face to see that he was looking out in front of them. He looked a little troubled, she could however understand.

"I hope you're right Amé." He said simply, showing no emotion. '_He truly is more like Sesshoumaru than he realizes.' _She thought as he continued to stare ahead of them and she moved her face up towards his ear.

"You know I always am." She whispered softly in his ear, making him smile. Yet he still seemed much too angry. Fortunately she knew how to fix that. As she pulled her lips away from his ear, she left a soft kiss on his jaw, directly below his ear. The reaction to her affection was a light squeeze from his left hand which was still rubbing patterned circles on her shoulder. She was not at all satisfied with this. She leaned back up and starting at his chin she started placing kisses from his chin back up his jaw line and to where she had placed the first.

This time he had a different reaction. She laughed at the soft purr that emitted from his throat making it vibrate across her lips. He reached over with his right arm and lifted her face up to his with his index finger placed gently under her chin. Her eyes darted up to meet with his for a moment before a soft kiss began between the two. After a mere second Inuyasha used his left arm that was still around her to draw her in nearer. He placed more force into the kiss as she began to grow impatient with the gentleness of his lips. His hand left her chin and traveled down her body to rest on her hip. She placed her arms around his neck and he pulled her toward him further, so far in fact that she was now in his lap.

Inuyasha, in an attempt to deepen the kiss even further, ran his tongue across her lips, which she parted as to let him have access to her mouth. His tongue began to ravish her mouth, his tongue meshing with hers making her moan slightly, which in turn made him smile. They stayed in each others arms, mouths clashing upon one another for an amount of time that to them was incapable of being counted.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily, gasping for breath. She rested her head on his chest, he still had his left arm around her, except now it encircled her waist. He rested his chin on the top on her head as she snuggled in closer to the warmth of his body.

"We should probably go back before Miroku get's any bright ideas." Inuyasha smiled after he had caught his breath.

"No, we have to talk first." Amarante replied.

"About what?"

"About your temper Mr. Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Feh, who cares?" He asked rhetorically.

"I do. Now, if we find this person then you are going to have to behave yourself. Otherwise you are never going to get Tetsusaiga back." She replied.

"Do I really have to?" Inuyasha questioned with a groan.

"That depends, how much did you like that kiss and do you ever want it to happen again?" Amé smirked and chanced looked up at him.

"That's torture. I'll have to keep in mind that you don't play fair." Inuyasha stated with a huff.

"I play fair, just that it's fair to me and not necessarily to everyone else." Amarante giggled.

"It's still not nice to kiss me like that and then blackmail me with it." He said while shaking his head.

"You know you liked it." Amé smirked as she leaned up and left a quick peck on his lips.

"Sure, and now, I'm going to play fair." Inuyasha said with a look of amusement on his face. Amé looked at him quizzically while trying to figure out just what he had meant. After a few seconds she knew exactly what it was that he had been talking about. Inuyasha had flipped her out of his lap and positioned his body overtop of hers on the ground, while he began tickling her. She tried to push him away but he was too powerful.

"In...Inuyasha, quit!" She yelled from below him, while struggling against his weight.

"I think not ." He smiled as he continued to tickle her. He did not however realize that this was one thing that Amarante had never been quite fond of so when the familiar green glow surrounded his body and he was tossed away from her body he became more than just a little shocked at her actions. He landed up against the tree that they had previously been resting on with a thud.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She yelled as she got up from the ground and moved toward his body as he tried to remove the grimace from his face. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, sometimes it just does that."

"No, I'm fine Amé." He smiled as he stood up from the ground.

"Are you sure?" She questioned him as she tried helping him up.

"Yes." He replied. She lunged at him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. His arms instinctively made their way around her waist, under the large cloak as usual.

"I really am sorry Inuyasha." She stated into his ear.

"It's okay Amé." He smiled into her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as they pulled apart.

"Should we go back now?" Amarante questioned him as she looked up into his bright amber orbs.

"Iie. Let's stay here a bit longer." He smiled as he moved to sit back down by the tree, pulling Amé into his lap during the process. The moment she resided back into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With The Others

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tama and Miroku had left shortly after Amé to go firewood hunting and to fish for their dinner. They finally had found their way to the river when they noticed a very large waterfall. The waterfall was nearly seven stories high and fell off of a large cliff that had small patches of vegetation growing from sporadic places. It was the beauty of the waterfall that entranced Tama; it was the beauty of the creature bathing in the waterfall that entranced Miroku.

The creature in the waterfall was clearly a human woman. She was bathing completely in the nude, as if she did not care who or what seen her in her Kami given form. She was very well endowed and had an amazing curvy figure. The only thing that would define her in the least bit as non-womanly, was her hair. Her hair, unlike most women of the day who had long black hair, was a deep red in color, and was cut short and spiky.

It was this moment that Tama smacked Miroku in the back of the head. "Stop starring hentai, look at where her clothes lay." Tama said in a hushed voice to the perverted houshi beside him.

"Yes, they are manly looking are they not?" The houshi replied.

"That, and the Tetsusaiga rests beside them." Tama smirked.

"You would be correct dear friend." Miroku stated.

"Go back to camp quickly and retrieve Oki. She can recapture the Tetsusaiga and confront the young maiden." The youkai said even softer than before.

"I could confront her." Miroku smirked.

"You could, but you will not." Tama replied while pushing the hentai back toward camp. Miroku ran as swiftly as his legs would carry him and then as he was told brought Oki back within a matter of minutes. The woman had not yet moved, nor had Tamasine. Oki looked to her brother.

"What do you want me to do?" Oki questioned her onii.

"Retrieve the Tetsusaiga from there." He said while pointing to where the Tetsusaiga rested a few feet from him, along with the maiden's clothes and a small dagger. "I can not touch it." Oki complied and took the few steps toward where the Tetsusaiga rested near some very manly looking clothes. She picked up the Tetsusaiga and returned to where her brother was standing. "Now, give the Tetsusaiga to Miroku. Miroku, you will return to camp. Oki and I will take care of the maiden."

"Do I have to?" The houshi whined but upon finding a hand raised from the youkai he quickly moved to do as told.

"Oki, please, go take the maiden her clothing and ask her to dress. Make sure to tell her that no harm will come to her." Tama said as he turned to go further down the river. "Bring her back to camp with you. I am going to catch our dinner."

Oki grabbed the young girls clothing and walked over to the waterfall to where she was bathing. She looked toward the girl before she spoke. "Excuse me miss."

"Who? What?" The woman turned toward Oki who now handled her clothing. "You're one of those who were chasing me today for that sword, are you not?"

"Hai, I am. The sword is being returned to it's owner, and my brother, the prince of the Northern lands, requests that you dress and join us at camp, and he says that no harm will come to you." Oki smiled in most diplomatic voice possible, something that was always taught to the heirs of the lands. With of course the exception of Inuyasha.

"Okay." The girl said simply moving to take her clothes out of Oki's grasp and dressed, placing her dagger into the top of her very manly boots. Oki adverted her eyes from the naked woman before her, she did not feel the need to know that much about the maiden so quickly. After the maiden had dressed she walked toward Oki. It was at this time that Oki realized how they could have mistaken her for a man. The clothes that she wore were most definitely created for a man. And a large one at that. They were so large on the maiden that they covered all of her womanly attributes.

"By the way, my name is Oki." Oki smiled at the girl who had to be at least the age of her twin siblings.

"I am Inari." The maiden replied. "I must apologize for taking that sword, it appears that I have a knack for stealing, I'm not sure why. I actually planned on trading it for some food and new clothes. Men's clothes are not comfortable at all." She laughed, as did Oki.

"Well, the Tetsusaiga's owner will not be happy with you coming back with me but my sister pretty much controls him so you have no worries there." The hanyou smiled. "And as for food and clothes, I'm sure that my brother expected you to need something to eat so you can have food. Also it just so happens that back at camp I have a bag with some extra kimono's. They might be a bit short, and a little tight, but they should fit you, none the less.

"That is very kind of you after the way I have treated you and your friends." Inari smiled brightly.

"It's not a problem." Oki smiled back to the older woman. The two continued on in silence until they reached the campsite.

"Oh, so Miroku wasn't lying then." Sango smiled as Oki and Inari entered the camp site.

"No, he wasn't. Guys, this is Inari. Inari this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Suki." Oki said while pointing out each person and youkai. "There are three more of us but they are off playing in the woods so... for now it is just us." The group sat around the fire that Miroku had managed to start and they talked about Inari's little thieving problem. She again stated that she can't help it, it's just something that tends to happen often.

After too long Tama returned with fish and Sango and Oki cooked the fish for everyone. It was not long after this that Amarante and Inuyasha returned. They walked back to the campsite hand in hand and sat down next to one another, Inari sat opposite them. Amarante was too caught up in the glares from her onii to notice the girl across form her. After they had sat down however, Inuyasha quickly found her.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha questioned and low growl emitting from his voice as he pointed at Inari and began to rise.

"What did we talk about Inuyasha?" Amarante questioned the hanyou as he swiftly moved to sit back down but his growl continued.

"Who are you calling a he?" Inari questioned before Oki snicked. "What?"

"Those clothes do make you look a lot like a man. Let's get you changed." Oki laughed at Inari as the two girls got up and made a move toward where Oki's bag resided.

"That fine specimen of a woman...OWW!" Miroku started before being slapped by Sango. "Sorry my dear Sango, I apologize greatly." Miroku smiled at the woman beside him who only crossed her arms and stared at the houshi. "Right um, that maiden is a human by the name of Inari. She has a little problem with thievery but we did get the Tetsusaiga back and she promises to try and control her stealing urges from now on." Miroku then handed the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha who looked as though he could have jumped for joy. But too many people were simply watching. He was, however, happy enough to put his arm around Amé so that his left arm rested against her back and his left hand rested on her left hip. She leaned into his warmth as Oki and Inari returned to the circle, this time with Inari in a proper Kimono.

As Oki stated, it had been a little too tight and was nearly three inches too short, but it was much better than the manly clothes she had been wearing previously. "So, Inari," Oki started. "where are you from?"

"Well, my parents died when I was a child at the hands of a youkai named Naraku and I was adopted by a family of neko youkai. I am told that this is where I get my speed and agility. And in some cases I'm told that this is where I gained my thieving problem." She then turned to Inuyasha. "I must apologize for that by the way."

"Feh." Inuyasha replied, that is until he received a warning glare from Amé "uhm, right, no problem."

"Gee Inuyasha, don't worry about scaring the girl off." Amé joked while pushing him slightly with her shoulder.

"I just realized something." Inuyasha said quietly, the void expression returned to his face.

"What is that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We are now going to be late for picking up Kagome." Inuyasha stated, the emotion returning to his voice.

"She will be fine Inuyasha, I have faith in Sesshoumaru." Amarante replied.

"Feh, you would." Inuyasha almost snorted. Amarante removed herself from Inuyasha's grasp and moved to sit across from him on the other side of the small circle they all created. "I didn't mean it like that wench!" Inuyasha yelled but quickly found himself being throw by Amé's green light. He landed nearly twenty feet away from where he had been sitting.

"He's worse than Miroku when it comes to learning the consequences of their same actions time and time again." Sango smirked. Amarante would have laughed as well if Inuyasha had not just previously hurt her feelings.

"Inuyasha's a baka, don't pay mind to him." Miroku smirked from beside Inari who was now seated to the right of Amé.

"I wish I could houshi-chan." Amarante whispered as Inuyasha appeared behind her. He rested his hand softly on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the sad look in his eyes, she knew that he was silently apologizing to her, and he would make it up to her when the others were not around. She nodded softly allowing him to sit down to her left.

After a small amount of time, Inari turned to Amarante. "Is he retarded, he keeps staring at me." Inari questioned while motioning to Tamasine, making Amé laugh.

"Yeah, kind of." Amé said through giggles making Tama create a low growl at his sister.

"I suggest that we go to bed so that we can get up in the morning and finish gathering Kagome." Sango smiled as she moved to go to bed. The others slowly following suit. This night instead of Tama and Inuyasha being those who resided above ground, Tama took to the trees as normal, but his lookout counterpart was Inari who jumped up to the tree she had seen Inuyasha in that morning.

This was mainly due to the fact that she had seen where Inuyasha was headed. Inuyasha moved swiftly next to Amarante who moved back to where she had been the night before. She removed her cloak as she always did before going to bed, so as to use it for a blanket. Before she got a chance to sit down Inuyasha took the cloak from her grasp and set it out on the ground and motioned for her to sit down.

He had removed his own haori and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his lap and draped his haori over her. She rested against him, and with his arms placed firmly around her, the two of them drifted swiftly off into sleep, as did the rest of the group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note- I must apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out but I have been very busy during the past week. I hope you all can forgive me... and maybe the lemony and longness will make up for my acute absence. I hope you liked this chapter... Darkmoonfang and I worked hard on it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"What the hell do you think you're doing thief!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice waking up the others around him. ----- Inuyasha is back into character!

The thief froze while looking up to Inuyasha and rubbing the back of their neck. "Oh sorry, was this yours? Well, you won't mind if I take it!" The person smirked as they then ran off. ----- This was our first look of Inari, she's great isn't she? Go ahead... thank Darkmoonfang in your review... I'll make sure she gets it.

xX "What in the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha questioned and low growl emitting from his voice as he pointed at Inari and began to rise.

"What did we talk about Inuyasha?" Amarante questioned the hanyou as he swiftly moved to sit back down but his growl continued.

"Who are you calling a he?" Inari questioned xX ------ I put in this whole section because it's just a big funny piece... it show a few things... first off... Inuyasha is back in character, for about ten seconds... then it shows that Amarante has him whipped and then it shows that Inari is as feisty as her red hair.


	11. Truth Behind Strengthened Powers

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hey guys here's my next chapter! This is a Sesshou-kun and Kagome chapter! That's about all I've got to say this time!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Kage bi Koori- Here's that action you wanted! It's not much... but it's something.

Eternityoftears- I like Inari also... I just wish I could have been cool enough to come up with her... the next chapter will be funny... wait until you see what she steals... and from who.

SexySesshomaru52- I am updating for ya! I'm glad that you liked it... yeah... Inari and Tama will have their moments... I think they are a good pair because they are both put in for comedic relief.

Dark Entropy- Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you like my Sesshou-kun and Kagome part! I don't know why in the world I like them together. That's just how I am sometimes... I guess it's part of my nature, I like it when supposed enemies fall in love. I even like Ginny and Draco fics from Harry Potter... if you even know who I'm talking about. But again... thanks for reviewing.

DarkMoonFang- No problem love, I'm glad you came up with the idea because Inari is freaking funny as hell... at least in my mind... she hasn't gotten too funny in the story yet! Thanks for the idea for next chapter and for helping me develop it as well.

Demoness (...)- Hello again my dear... and again thank you for your constant reviews... I love when people keep reviewing! It means that you are still interested in what I (and occasionally DMF) have to say! Thanks much!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

He had removed his own haori and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his lap and draped his haori over her. She rested against him, and with his arms placed firmly around her, the two of them drifted swiftly off into sleep, as did the rest of the group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Ten: Truth Behind Strengthened Powers

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome found herself sitting in her bedroom in the home of the tai-youkai that she found herself falling more and more in love with everyday that she spent with him. Inuyasha would come on the following day to take her back to her friends. She began to think about how Inuyasha would react when he found out that Sesshoumaru wanted to join them in their journey.

She and Sesshoumaru had actually become quite close in the past week that she had spent at the castle. She had spent more time talking with him, than teaching Rin. They had not yet kissed, but she was not sure if it would happen anytime soon either. She knew him now, and she understood that he was not the one to seem to rush relationships, although he had openly admitted to not ever having one. She also knew that they had been quickly falling for one another, that Sesshoumaru might even possibly see her as a potential mate, and adoptive mother to Rin.

She quickly realized that it was nearing time for breakfast and if she was not there, well, Sesshoumaru would certainly not be happy. She moved swiftly toward her closet and pulled out a soft blue kimono with a dark blue obi and but it on before going downstairs.

Breakfast went by as normal. Everyone in their normal seating, and it being a pretty boring event as usual. It was after breakfast that was different, they found this out as Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Rin, Jaken will accompany you to the library this morning so that you can begin reading. I wish for Kagome-chan to join me outside for a moment." The lord smiled while looking toward the two ningens at the end of the table.

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin smiled brightly as she jumped up from the table and ran toward Jaken who was waiting by the door. Sesshoumaru arose from his seat and motioned for Kagome to follow him. They both exited the dining hall and then moved outside. She followed him outside and into the garden, she moved to walk beside him instead of behind him.

They continued to walk in silence, she was walking softly beside him, to the right. She began to think about the strong presence that the tai-youkai held. It was then that she noticed for the first time that Sesshoumaru did not wear his battle armor or the large fluffy appendage on his shoulder. She was starring up at his angelic face as he looked ahead of them. She was shocked slightly when he reached out his right hand, grabbed her left one, and laced their fingers together. She blushed and looked away from him as he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"I brought you outside for a reason Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh, and what was that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked as they stopped walking and he turned toward her, leaving their fingers intertwined

"I was wondering if you, Kagome-chan, would like to accompany me to the upcoming ball at the Eastern lands." He smiled as he awaited for her reply.

"I would love to Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied after she had taken a moment to think about his question.

"Are you sure? You will have to learn a few customs of youkai balls. Oh, and ballroom dancing." He smirked at the look on her face at the mention of ballroom dancing.

"Sadly, I already know how to ballroom dance." Kagome shook her head.

"Why is that a bad thing dear Kagome-chan?" The lord asked.

"It was a very scary experience, but for you Sesshoumaru-sama, I would to it again." She blushed slightly upon realizing what all she had just said.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. You may return to Rin now." He smiled as he, as always, placed a kiss on her forehead and released her hand. She nodded and turned from him and headed toward the library where Rin awaited her. Kagome walked quickly to the library and entered making Rin stop reading and look up from the book.

"You may go Jaken." Kagome said to the creature that was standing inside the doorway. He complied and left quickly, mumbling something about insolent ningens. "Please continue Rin-chan." she smiled as she sat down in the chair next to Rin.

Rin was currently working on her second book about Miko's. This time, however, Kagome decided to actually pay attention. You never know, she might learn something important about who she is.

"Ano... It is a fact that Miko's have a way of finding their true mate. Their soul mate of sorts. This is done by having this knowledge. While using any of her powers, if a Miko is touched by a person who increases the Miko powers, this person is the soul mate of the Miko." Rin chan read and Kagome's ears perked up.

"Read that again please Rin-chan." Kagome said thinking that perhaps she had heard wrong. Rin read the same thing again. Kagome had heard correctly. When she had been healing Rin, her power was increased when Sesshoumaru had touched her shoulder. This meant that Sesshoumaru was her true mate, her soul mate.

'_Should I tell Sesshoumaru-sama?' _Kagome thought to herself. '_I suppose that he does deserve to know the truth, he has already admitted to having feelings for me, maybe this will make things easier on both of us.'_

"Rin-chan read this book for a while, I need to go show something in this book to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stated while picking up a book out of the pile that she had declared safe for Rin to read. She picked up the book that currently rested in front of Rin and marked where the paragraph about Miko soul mates had been.

She walked out of the room and decided to look for the tai-youkai in the last place that she had seen him. She walked outside and went toward the gardens. She looked around and did not find him so she went to the second most likely place to find him. His study. She walked down the hallways of doors until she stood in front of the door that would lead her into his presence. She knocked on the door softly, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"Damn-it Jaken, did I not just tell you to keep you baka self away from me while I'm trying to work you damn toad!" Sesshoumaru grumbled from the other side of the door. This sent Kagome into a fit of giggles. Sesshoumaru heard the laughter and then cursed himself for not smelling that it was her instead of Jaken. "Please, come in Kagome-chan."

Kagome entered the tai-youkai's study a soft smile still in place. "Hello again Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hello dear Kagome-chan. What can I do for you?" He questioned her as she began walking up to the desk that he was currently sitting behind.

"Rin and I have found something that you might be interested in knowing." She smirked as she took the book and lay it out in front of him, the words turned so that he could read them. "Read this here." She said while pointing to the incriminating paragraph. She watched as the tai-youkai's eyes scanned over what she had asked him to read. His eyes grew slightly in shock as he finished reading it.

"I'm not quite sure I follow Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Well, that which is explained here to happen between a Miko and her soul mate, is what happened to me when you touched my shoulder as I was healing Rin." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is not what a meant Kagome-chan. I only meant, are you showing me this because you wish to be my mate? Is that what you wish to come of us?" The lord asked while looking up at the young Miko expectantly.

"I am not yet sure, Sesshoumaru-sama. I just thought that you should know." She said while looking down at the floor.

"I must tell you then Kagome-chan, that I would be honored to be able to call you my mate." He smirked at her as her face grew hot while she blushed. He laughed softly at her. "It shall be then, that you and I will spend more time together, alone."

"In my time that is called 'dating'." Kagome said while finally looking back up toward the tai-youkai.

"Are you trying to back out of this Kagome-chan? I don't know how you can refuse when you already know that I am your true mate." Sesshoumaru smirked, he might get what he wanted after all.

"Sometimes even soul mates don't work out Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stated truthfully.

"Please, Kagome-chan, think about my offer. I think you and I would greatly enjoy each others company, as mates." He smiled as he reached across the desk and gently placed his hand on top of one of hers.

"I promise that I will think about it Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome blushed again.

"You may return back to Rin now Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru smiled as she let out an audible sigh at getting to leave his presence. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around him, it was only that they were discussing a very intimate subject. Kagome smiled at him and walked out of the tai-youkai's study and then turning down the hall to go back toward Rin in the library. She reentered the library and sat back down next to Rin.

"Please continue reading Rin-chan." Kagome smiled at the small child while she moved to rest her elbow on the desk in front of her and her chin rested in the palm of her raised hand. This time she did not listen to Rin as the youji continued to read. She rather began to run a few things through her mind.

Her first thought was surprisingly that of the reaction that Inuyasha would have at finding that his close friend was his brother's intended mate. _'Yeah, I'm sure THAT will go over really well with Inuyasha.' _Kagome smiled to herself. But the question still lingering in her mind was did she want to be Sesshoumaru's mate?

They would live for centuries together so making sure that he was the one she wanted to be with was a very important thing to do. She thought about it for a moment. She knew that Inu-youkai mated for life, but they did also mate for more than love. There was companionship, trust, and just a feeling of satisfaction of knowing that you were with the one person that you should be with. She knew that she and Sesshoumaru already had at least three of the four things.

There was companionship, they proved that by all of the time that they spent with one another and the fact that they could share their innermost thoughts with each other. Trust was definitely there, otherwise they would not be able to share those thoughts with the other. As far as knowing, well, she now knew that he was the one person that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

But what about love? Did she and Sesshoumaru have that? She had to admit that she cared about him greatly. About his safety, well being, and happiness. But that doesn't always have to mean love. She was sure that they both had romantic feelings for one another, but again that didn't always mean love. '_But wouldn't all of those other things over time, create a love between us?' _She questioned herself.

'_Yes, it would. After a period of time, Sesshoumaru and I would love one another. As long as all of the other aspects of our relationship stayed intact.'_

Then there was another pressing matter at hand. Would he expect her to create an heir to the Western lands. And would the heir be respected if it was a inu-hanyou-miko? It wasn't very likely that it would. Would Sesshoumaru say the same thing that Kouga had once told her about creating heirs. That she would simply be there for a companionship and a female youkai would be given the duties of whelping his pups? This was something that she would surly have to ask him before she made her final decision. But she knew that just as it occurred everyday, now that Rin was reading much better, that after lunch she would find herself in Sesshoumaru's company once again.

It wasn't too much longer before a knock came at the door. "Yes?" Kagome questioned as she was brought out of her thoughts. The door opened slowly and Yumi stepped into the room.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama wishes for me to tell you and Rin-chan that lunch is ready." The woman fake smiled before giving off a scoff at having to address said youkai and ningens in such a way. Kagome laughed slightly.

"Thank you Yumi." Kagome said as she put the book that Rin was currently reading away before reaching for the youji's hand so that they could walk together to the dining hall. The two ningens entered their door of the dining hall and sat down in their normal seats. After they had sat down Sesshoumaru came through his door and sat own at the head of the table, and the food was brought out and placed in front of them.

The group ate quietly with no interruptions in the meal. After they had all finished their meal, Sesshoumaru spoke up again.

"Rin-chan, why don't you and Jaken go play with Ah-Un and ready him for the beginning of our journey, while Kagome-chan and I have our afternoon chat." The lord suggested.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for lunch!" She smiled as she followed the same procedure as she had that morning and hopped down from her chair and met with Jaken who was waiting at the door.

"If you will join me, Kagome-chan." The tai-youkai smiled while motioning Kagome to follow him to his study, which she did. He sat down on a large chair, their being room enough for the both of them. This was not his usual choice in seating as usually Kagome sat across from him. He motioned her to take the seat next to him and she did as he requested. The turned toward one another and he raised an eyebrow. "I sense that you have a question Kagome-chan."

"I do. While Rin was reading this morning, I began to think about your offer. I came across one question that I could not answer for myself." Kagome said softly.

"And what is that Kagome?" He smiled, leaving out the -chan for once.

"I was wondering what you would do about producing an heir. Wouldn't you want an heir who was a full blooded youkai?" She questioned him with a look of confusion on her face.

"It is true Kagome-chan that if you had not been from the future, I would only mate with a full blooded youkai so that I could have perfect heirs. However, you are from a time that is only 500 years from now. I have been alive for almost that many years myself, and I am not yet half my expected age. The youkai hold on the lands is starting to slip, and I don't think that any heir, whether they be youkai or hanyou, would be able to stop that. I feel now that it is much better to mate for feelings rather than having a strong bloodline." He answered as the miko began to ponder what he had just told her. "And now I have a question for you Kagome-chan."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled up at him.

"Do you think that it is possible for you and I to learn to love one another?" The lord questioned her. She had to admit that his question was not one that she expected to receive from him.

"I do Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome answered after a moments thought.

"Then why do you and I drag this out longer than what it needs to be?" He questioned as he placed his right hand against her cheek.

"That much I do not know my lord." Kagome answered honestly while looking up to him.

"Then perhaps we should not waste anymore time Kagome-chan." He smirked as he began to lean into her warmth. She soon found his lips upon hers in a soft kiss. He waited for a moment to see if she would respond. And she did, she too leaned up into his lips, applying more pressure between them. He felt both of her hands grasp the front of his haori and he smiled inwardly. He reluctantly pulled away from her and smiled as she gave out an almost whimper at the loneliness of her lips. "So, does this mean that you are now to become my mate Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would love to be your mate." Kagome smiled up at him brightly and then leaned in to capture his lips once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I'm sure that you all think that this should have been longer and that Sesshou-kun and Kagome's relationship should have taken longer to develop but that would be why I added the soul mate part. You can't fight with who your soul mate is... if that is the person you are supposed to be with... then that's that. I just wish it was that easy for the rest of us. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter... the next chapter will be the whole group all together... so imagine how much fun I'm going to have trying to keep everyone in the story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Damn-it Jaken, did I not just tell you to keep you baka self away from me while I'm trying to work you damn toad!" Sesshoumaru grumbled from the other side of the door ----- Heh... it wasn't Jaken...

"That is not what a meant Kagome-chan. I only meant, are you showing me this because you wish to be my mate? Is that what you wish to come of us?" The lord asked while looking up at the young Miko expectantly. ----- Ooooooo Expectantly... Sesshou-kun wants Kagome! Heh... that's funny!

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama wishes for me to tell you and Rin-chan that lunch is ready." The woman fake smiled before giving off a scoff at having to address said youkai and ningens in such a way. Kagome laughed slightly. ----- When I went back... I didn't even remember writing this part... but I know I kept drifting in and out of sleep... So... I was asleep when I wrote that.. If it doesn't make sense I know have a reason.

"Then perhaps we should not waste anymore time Kagome-chan." He smirked as he began to lean into her warmth.------ I just thought this was cool of Sesshou-kun... I wish that someone would say that to me in a similar situation!


	12. All Together Again

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay, I'll admit it... I'm not completely familiar with Inuyasha the anime or the manga. But I do know a lot because I read about it a lot. But I have noticed something... Okay so, I just saw an episode of Inuyasha... and it's the one that they tell about the shikon no tama so it had Midoriko in it. Well... Myouga said that when Inuyasha saved him, he thought it was Midoriko. So my question is that with as far back in time as Midoriko came from... could it be possible at all that Inuyasha could be a decedent of Midoriko. I mean, I know that miko's are supposed to be virgins and all but... hey, priests are sleeping with little boys so it's possible right? I don't know I just wanted someone else's opinion on the subject. I just thought it would be cool if he was a decedent of Midoriko.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT ON THE LEMONY SIDE!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

DMF- hello again my friend. Yes the Sesshou-kun and Kagome action is quite nice... but wait until you read the lemony stuff with Inuyasha and Amarante heh...

Eternityoftears- Thank you for your continuing reviews! I hope my update was quick enough for you!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would love to be your mate." Kagome smiled up at him brightly and then leaned in to capture his lips once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eleven: All Together Again

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru was walking down the long stone hallway toward his room. He was beginning to find himself slightly worried about Kagome's companions. He knew that Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome, so he knew that in a normal scenario Inuyasha would have been a day early. Not the day late that he currently was. He could, however, smell his brother and the group of ningens approaching so he knew that they were at least close by. So he wasn't too worried, he also had other things on his mind.

He had the day before discussed a few things with Kagome. They had decided to introduce Kagome at the Eastern ball as his intended and wait until afterwards for her to receive her mark... or his mark, whichever way you wanted to put it. They also decided that it would be best to inform Inuyasha and the others of their plans sometime during the day of their arrival. He felt that he would probably make an announcement at dinner, although he knew that he must tell Inuyasha beforehand. He had no intentions of having his little brother burst in outrage during the middle of a meal.

Sesshoumaru knew that he and Kagome would have a great life together, along with the two youjis they already had, and any children that they would create together. Sesshoumaru soon reached his room and he moved over to his slightly messy dresser. He began to push things around until he found a medium sized box that was ornately decorated, but not nearly so as what was inside of the box. Inside the box was something that was not common during that time period. An almost flawless necklace that was decorated with diamonds and emeralds. It once belonged to his mother, and it was the only thing that he had left of her.

He had decided to give the necklace to Kagome. He knew that she would appreciate the fact that it was his mother's and as such she would take great care of it. Perhaps even one day they would pass the ornament onto one of their own children. He swiftly placed the box into a pocket in his haori when he noticed his brothers scent to be very close. He moved to go toward Kagome's room so that the two of them and Rin could greet his brother and his companions.

He reached Kagome's room and knocked on the door softly. She opened the door in a matter of seconds and he was surprised at her greeting. She barely released the handle before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Sure, they had kissed since the first time but never so...so _hungrily_. He however didn't fight it. He kissed her back with an equal force as he put his arm around her and pulled her small body closer to his as he parted his lips in reply to her tongue reaching out to run across his lips.

He then remembered what he had came for and he parted his lips from hers making her frown. "As enjoyable as your lips are, Kagome-chan, we have some business to attend to." Sesshoumaru smirked at her frown.

"Like what Sesshou-kun?" She questioned him while using the name that she found fit most perfectly for her mate to be. (Heh.. That kinda rhymes)

"Like my brother and your friends are approaching and will be here momentarily." Sesshoumaru smiled down at the miko still wrapped in his arm, and who still had her arms around his neck.

"Okay then. That's a good reason I guess." She smiled as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before she released her grasp on him and he slipped his hand into hers before turning to go to Rin's room to collect her.

Kagome knocked on Rin's door and the young girl opened up the door swiftly and hugged the legs of the two standing before her. "Come Rin-chan, we must meet your uncle Inuyasha and his friends." Sesshoumaru smiled, this being the first indication of the change of Rin going from his ward to his daughter.

"Okay Sesshoumaru-otousama." Rin said swiftly not missing a beat, which left a shocked look on both of the adults faces and Rin grasped Kagome's hand and the three walked down the hallway. On their way down the hallway they came across Sesshoumaru's maid Nami. Sesshoumaru stopped his future mate and daughter and looked toward the oncoming Nami.

"Nami, while we are waiting for our guests to arrive, would you please move all of Kagome's things to my room? She will now be staying with me." The lord asked his maid as Kagome looked up to him with surprise written on her face. He smiled down at her again as he began his explanation. "It is necessary Kagome-chan if we wish my brother and the others to believe what is to come."

"Okay Sesshou-kun, whatever you wish." Kagome smiled back up at him and he nodded. They then continued their walk toward the front doors of the castle. When they reached the doors, Sesshoumaru nodded for one of the guards to open the door and the three of them stepped outside of the castle, waiting on Inuyasha and company to join them.

After a few moments a few blurs were seen coming out of the forest in front of the castle. It was at this time that Sesshoumaru smelt something different, yet it was familiar. The group was running up to the front of the castle and as the group of ten stopped in front of them Kagome released Sesshoumaru and Rin's hands and ran up to her friends to greet them. She was quickly enveloped into a hug from Sango and Miroku together and during the hug her kit jumped on her shoulder. She pulled away from her two ningen friends to hug her kit properly.

It was at this time that Sesshoumaru noticed that the group was much larger than normal. He noticed a new ningen, a new hanyou, and two new youkai. The three latter of the group looking very familiar, before his mind mentally smacked him and he began to growl at the three siblings from his past. Kagome turned to him quickly.

"What is it Sesshou-kun?" She asked catching the attention of all those who stood by.

"Sesshou-kun!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome ignored him as Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"It seems as though my brother has taken to traveling with some _old_ friends of mine." He stated while looking towards Amarante with hate.

"I know them too Sesshou-kun." Kagome smiled at him while moving toward him and placing a hand on his arm while trying to calm him.

"Well then, it would seem that you know my once intended." Sesshoumaru stated coldly as Amé walked towards him and bowed slightly while in front of him. "Get up Amarante, you are royalty yourself, you know better than to bow to me."

"I only bow, Sesshoumaru, because I wish to apologize for not returning when promised. Aneko prevented me from doing so." She replied looking up to the tai-youkai before she heard him growl at her. As he did such she raised a glowing green finger, and much like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru swiftly jumped behind Kagome, leaving Rin out in the open in front of Amé. Amarante laughed as Inuyasha and the others stared in shock.

"And I thought that I was the only one who did that." Inuyasha laughed as he received a death glare from his brother.

"Pretty much everyone does that." Tama joked as Amarante put her hand down and let out a slight yelp. She looked down to where Rin was standing in front of her. The little girl had kicked her in the knee.

"You leave my Sesshoumaru-otousama alone!" Rin shouted at Amarante. Amé bent down to the youji's height and patted her on the head.

"I have no intentions of hurting Fluffy." Amarante smirked.

"Do not call me that Amarante Iwahoshi!" The lord yelled as he stepped out from behind his intended.

"You really are too much of a softy Fluffy-sama." She joked. "And what is this Sesshou-kun business about anyway?" She asked the question that most others had been wandering, it sure was great to have her around.

"Kagome and I will explain everything with time Amé-chan." Sesshoumaru replied. "I want you all to spend the night at the castle. I have some things I need to speak to my brother about before you return on your journey. Nami and Yumi will show you all to your rooms and dinner will be served at sundown." He paused for a moment and silence followed his voice. "Dear brother, meet me in my study in half an hour."

"Feh." Inuyasha replied but was smacked by Amarante and Sesshoumaru gave a light smile.

"Kagome, Come." He said and she quickly moved to his side while waving goodbye to her friends. She took his hand and they walked back into the castle as Yumi and Nami walked outside of the castle to greet the guests that they had known were coming, regardless of who Sesshoumaru thought the group was going to be.

Both of the maids bowed to the youkai/hanyou siblings and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-sama, Amarante-sama, Tama-sama and Oki-sama you four will be staying in the North wing in the family wing." Nami said while pointing to each of them respectfully.

"Do you wish to have your old room Amarante-sama?" Yumi questioned the female youkai before her.

"My old room will suit me fine old friend, and you know that sama is not necessary." Amarante smiled at the maid.

"The four of you," Nami said as she turned toward the three ningens and the youkai youji who was currently playing with Rin, "will be staying in the South wing, the guest wing."

"Yumi, why don't you take Rin-chan and Shippou-chan to play." Amarante smiled as she noticed the two youji playing together out behind the group.

"I would love to." Yumi smiled.

"Then I will show you all to your rooms." Nami stated.

"Kilala, go with them and keep a close eye." Sango said to her pet who mewed in reply and hopped out of her arms and followed the maid and the two youji.

"Please, follow me." Nami said to the group and she turned and walked into the castle. Amé walked up beside the maid.

"Nami, why don't you show the ningens to their rooms, I can handle my siblings and Inuyasha." Amé said to the maid with a smile.

"I'm sorry Amarante-sama but, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama would not allow it and I might find myself without a life." Nami answered honestly.

"Don't worry about Fluffy-sama, I can handle him." Amé said with a wink.

"Okay, Amarante-sama, as you wish." Nami said as she turned toward the guest wing and ushered the three ningens to follow her.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Amarante's shoulders as they walked down the hallway toward where their rooms would be. When they reached the first door Amé stopped the group. "How are you supposed to know which room belongs to who?" Tama asked as he turned to his sister.

"Easy, I know how Nami and Yumi work." Amé answered as she turned toward the first door on the left and pointed to the paper that was tacked onto it which read _Tamasine-sama_.

"Okay, that explains a bit." Tama smiled. "What about Oki?" Amé pointed across the hall to a door that had a piece of paper on it in the same fashion as Tama's except it said _Oki-sama._

"That answer all your questions?" Amarante questioned him.

"Only one left... where is your room?"

"That one there." She said while pointing toward the door that capped the end of the hallway. Tama could tell that it was a long hallway by the size of the door. He only nodded his head and entered his room. Oki did the same. Amarante took hold of Inuyasha's hand and pulled him toward the end of the hall.

"So, are you going to show me to my room as well?" Inuyasha questioned as they reached the door to her room. She only laughed at him and pointed at the sign on her door which read _Most Honorable Princess Amarante Iwahoshi-sama, and her Prince Inuyasha-sama._ "How could they have possibly known?"

"I was under Yumi and Nami's care for over six years as a child. They know me very well." Amarante smiled.

"Well, what do you say, I get to know you some more?" Inuyasha smirked as he leaned in a quickly captured her lips under his own. He reached quickly for her doorknob and opened the door and pulled her into the room while closing the door behind them without parting their lips. He pushed her up against the door and continued to ravish her mouth with his tongue as she placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer to her body. He moved a hand to the front of her cloak and released the clasp making her cloak fall heavily to the ground. He began sucking on her bottom lip making a slight muffled moan escape from her lips.

He smiled against her lips and slowly ended the kiss. He softly rested his head on her shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. She inhaled sharply as she felt his tongue run upward on her neck before he began to nip at it softly, making her tilt her head to the other side to grant him better access to the exposed skin on her neck. He began alternating with kissing and biting her neck with a few licks in between the two. He began to pull away from her making her whimper slightly. He pulled away and looked directly into her eyes while smiling at her.

"I need to go so that I can make sure that I am early for my meeting with Sesshoumaru." He said sadly as he continued to look down at her.

"Okay, I'll come with you." She smiled as she leaned up for one short kiss, after they parted she leaned up further to whisper in his ear. "We'll finish this later." She sighed as she pulled away. He smirked as she pulled her body from his completely and he reached down to grab her cloak. He handed said item to her and she only threw it behind them onto the bed. "I don't think we'll be needing that."

"Good, because you look much better without it." He smirked as he put his arm around her as they began walking down the hall. As they reached the door that lead to Sesshoumaru's study, they saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome approaching from the opposite direction and in the same fashion. Inuyasha growled softly at his brother and best friend's show of affection. He stopped shortly however when Amarante poked him in the chest.

"Konnichiwa Amé-chan, and Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smiled lightly as he opened the study door after releasing Kagome. He pointed his brother into the room. Inuyasha kissed Amarante's cheek before leaving her and walking into the room. "The two of you may go visit the ningens. Inuyasha and I shall return to you utsukusii girls at dinner." He smiled as he kissed Kagome's lips and then nodded to Amarante before he turned and followed his brother into his study.

The two brothers disappeared behind the study door and the two women turned toward one another, both with looks of worry on their faces. "I hope that whatever they have to say, that they both come out of that room alive." Amarante said while looking at Kagome.

"I agree with you completely. But I must say that since I last left you, it seems as though you and Inuyasha have gotten pretty close." Kagome replied as she began walking down the hallway towards her friends quarters.

"We have, but this also seems true for you and Fluffy-sama." Amé replied with a laugh while following Kagome.

"Well, I was hoping to tell Sango first but, do you know anything about miko's?" Kagome questioned the older girl.

"I know a bit, since Oki's mother was a miko." Amarante replied.

"Well do you know of the 'true mate' theory?" Kagome asked as they turned a corner and continued walking.

"I do."

"When I came here to cure Rin, my powers were not healing her very well. But Sesshou-kun touched my shoulder and my powers magnified and Rin's wound healed almost instantly." Kagome said finished softer than she had started.

"So, you learned that you and Fluffy-sama are soul mates then? So you have decided to become mated, have you not?" Amarante questioned the miko.

"We have. That's one thing that he wanted to talk to Inuyasha about before we told everyone else. We are going to wait until after the Eastern ball so that we can be announced as intended there so it isn't such a shock to the other Lords and Ladies." Kagome explained.

"I am very happy for the both of you, but I hope that you did not base your decision entirely on just being true mates." Amarante said while turning and looking at the younger girl with a look of concern on her face.

"We didn't. Sesshou-kun and I have come to have very compassionate feelings for one another. And it seems as though you and Inuyasha have done the same." Kagome said while changing the subject to her old and new friends.

"We have. Although we have not talked about becoming mated." Amarante replied.

"I must inform you then, that he already has an intended..." Kagome was cut off by Amé.

"Yes, I know, Kikyou. He told me soon after we met. He went to her and told her that he could no longer keep his promise to her, that he no longer loved her as he used to." Amarante said in explanation.

"Just keep a close eye on him. He tends to run back to her no matter what he tells you." Kagome stated. "Oh, not to change the subject completely but, who were the other two people with the group?"

"Oh, the hanyou is my youngest sister Oki, and the ningen is Inari, we met her a few days ago and Tama invited her to join us." Amé explained. "And between you and me, I think he's got a crush on her." Both girls laughed. They soon reached the door of a room that had a piece of paper on it in the same fashion as down in the family wing, the paper read _Taijiya Sango_. Kagome knocked on the door and both girls waited for a reply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note- Okay, dumb ending I know but... oh well. Also I would like to inform you that if you happen to see the word again capitalized in the middle of the sentence... for some reason my computer has been quick correcting it that way, and I am not always able to catch all of them so don't yell at me and tell me that I've been messing it up okay? Lol.. You know I love you all dearly and I love your reviews as well. I would love to get some... I mean I thought the last chapter was really good but I only got two reviews... that breaks my heart! The next chapter will be funny because it will be Sesshou-kun telling Inu-chan all of the things that he's been needing to tell him for a while... so it might get pretty interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you love me enough to press that pretty blue button down there!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

Sesshoumaru knew that he and Kagome would have a great life together, along with the two youjis they already had, and any children that they would create together. ----- okay, nothing funny about this but... I will tell you that one of the existing children will not be a child of Sesshoumaru and Kagome... said child will have an even happier ending though... I promise.

"As enjoyable as your lips are, Kagome-chan, we have some business to attend to." Sesshoumaru smirked at her frown.---- I think his would be MUCH more enjoyable :D ... I'd be like "Screw that Sesshou-kun, let's go make out some more." Heh

"Okay Sesshoumaru-otousama." Rin said swiftly not missing a beat, which left a shocked look on both of the adults faces and Rin grasped Kagome's hand and the three walked down the hallway. ---- yay... Rin is excepted as his _daughter_ now! YAY!

"You leave my Sesshoumaru-otousama alone!" Rin shouted at Amarante. ----- No one questioned Rin calling Sesshou-kun her father... wanna know why? Because I couldn't find a place to fit it in so we are just going to assume that they all either excepted it or ignored it. :D


	13. Long Awaited Talks

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here is my next chapter... it's uhm... good? I don't know I don't really have anything to say this time... I know... it's not normal! Oh I've got a request! The Eastern Ball... well I have been talking to DMF about the clothes. I was thinking about using regular ball gowns instead of traditional kimono's. I know it would be out of era... but I wanted to give you guys pictures so that you could have a visual as well as a physical description, and the only pictures of traditional kimono's I could find are completely hideous! I mean... I love kimono's as much as the next girl.. Hell if I could wear one everyday I probably would... but these pictures are horrible. So I thought I'd use traditional American ball gowns... just pretty things... not OVERLY out of era but... out of era none the less... let me know what you think in your review please!

Heh... and all that from someone who didn't have anything to say:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Kat- Thank you for your review. And don't worry I will finish this story! I'm about half done now if all goes according to plan :D

Youkai Sesshomarulover- Inuyasha-bashing will get you no where... they are merely cartoon characters love. Other than that I thank you for all of your reviews. I do however agree on Inuyasha carrying himself as royalty.

Kmkoolj2010- I know this wasn't soon enough... but I thank you for your review love.

Rosierose- Again I apologize for taking so long to update this time but I know you all still love me regardless :D And yes it is sad... I've got about 45 reviews now and there are 7,000 and some hits... but there are still around 50 people reading each chapter so it's okay. And as long as 1 person other than myself is still reading this story, I'll keep posting!

Bunnie- Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you think my story is cute:D

Inu Youkai Gurl- Okay well I say thank you for your review now.. My muses will speak to you! -Dave- Yes I agree! Her author's notes are pretty funny aren't they! -Jacqueline- I love the chapter quotes as well! But sometimes they are really stupid... that's how Jessica is though. And we all thank all three of you for your review! Oh and as for my little mix up with domo arigato... I knew that but I am just a moron so it happens a lot! But thanks for pointing it out!

Demoness(...)- You caught me! Snap! Lol it's in another chapter too. But I changed them both! What can I say, I'm used to writing fan fictions about ningens... not youkai! But I do thank you for pointing that out to me! And I hope you had fun boating!

Golden-eyed-girl- Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

DMF- No writers block for me! It's just taking me forever to update this time... heh.. I know you all still love me!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Oh, the hanyou is my youngest sister Oki, and the ningen is Inari, we met her a few days ago and Tama invited her to join us." Amé explained. "And between you and me, I think he's got a crush on her." Both girls laughed. They soon reached the door of a room that had a piece of paper on it in the same fashion as down in the family wing, the paper read _Taijiya Sango_. Kagome knocked on the door and both girls waited for a reply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Twelve: Long Awaited Talks

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha now stood in Sesshoumaru's highly decorated office. Sesshoumaru walked past his brother and stood beside his own desk. "Take a seat brother." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha while motioning him to sit in the seat in front of his own desk. Inuyasha did as commanded and Sesshoumaru moved to sit behind his desk.

"I want you to listen to all of what I have to say before you start yelling at me for what I have to say. You need to stay calm." Sesshoumaru stated, his emotionless face was back into place with his brother's presence. Inuyasha only growled at his brothers request but then after a pause he nodded his head. This made Sesshoumaru continue with his speech. "I want to apologize for the things that I have done to you and your friends in the past. I know, Inuyasha, that I must accept you for who you are. It is not your fault that you are a hanyou. Our father wished for us to grow up on good terms, but you and I both know that it did not happen that way. I feel that you and I should honor our father's wishes by discontinuing our fighting."

"So, you expect me to forget everything that has ever happened between the two of us." Inuyasha questioned with a slight snarl.

"I do not expect you to forget it. I only wish for you to get past it. You and I have a lot in common now." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Like what?" The younger brother asked.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered and Inuyasha only growled at him. "Keep your emotions in check Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure that you have your own woman."

"I know I do Sesshoumaru, and I'm happy with Amarante, but Kagome and I are good friends, and I don't think that you deserve her." Inuyasha stated while he slightly fidgeted in his seat.

"Well dear brother, Amarante and I used to be close as well, and I don't think that you deserve her, so I guess that makes us even." Sesshoumaru said almost coldly as he leaned forward and rested his arm on the desk. "I also wish to join your group on your journey."

"You are not welcome with us." Inuyasha slightly growled.

"Kagome wishes for me to join you, and I know you Inuyasha, you will not deny Kagome of something that she wants." Sesshoumaru added.

"Feh. Why do _you_ want to go?" Inuyasha asked the older.

"I only wish to make sure that my intended is well protected." Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk.

"Your _intended_?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother, almost removing himself from his seat.

"Yes, Kagome and I have made plans to become mated." Sesshoumaru replied smugly. Inuyasha sat for a moment, not believing his brother. He then began to think about the way that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been acting since he and his friends had reached the castle. He knew that it was a possibility for them to be intended.

"Well, I do trust Kagome's judgement, and if she think that you are good enough to mate, then I suppose it would be okay for you to join us." Inuyasha answered.

"Thank you brother." Sesshoumaru replied. "Now, might I ask of your intentions with Amé-chan?"

"Feh, I don't see how that's any of your business Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated while finally sitting back in his chair.

"If you are still seeing that clay pot behind Amarante's back..." Sesshoumaru paused allowing a look of shock to cross his hanyou brother's face, "I will kill the undead miko, and then you, just for thinking of hurting Amé."

"I care for Amarante and Amarante alone." Inuyasha scoffed. "It seems as though Kagome is not the only thing we have in common anymore."

"No, I guess not." Sesshoumaru stated as he too sat back in his chair.

"So, what made you change your mind about me anyway?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Our father wished for us to be friends, not enemy's. I must tell you that our father cared more deeply for you than he ever could have thought of caring for me. It was all because of father's love for ningens and he thought that you would be the one to carry on that trait." Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha began laughing.

"Isn't it funny then, how you fall for a ningen miko from 500 years in the future, and I end up with a youkai princess?" Inuyasha questioned while continuing to laugh.

"I agree. It probably is not what our father expected of us." Sesshoumaru nodded, a small smile graced his lips. And this is where the two brothers continued on in their speech. They both began chatting about what it was that made them hate each other and why it was stupid for them to do so.

The most important thing that they talked about however, was how the two boys needed to get along for the safety and well-being of not only themselves, but of the two women they loved.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside Sango's Room with Kagome and Amarante

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The door in front of Kagome and Amarante opened to reveal the taijiya. "Hello girls." Sango smiled as she opened the door further and motioned for the two of them to enter the room. The two women both said their hello's and then walked into the old stone room. Kagome sat down on the orange and brown fabric of bed sheets and Amarante sat in the antique wooden chair that sat beside the bed.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Sango questioned as she sat down beside Kagome on the bed.

"Our puppies being occupied I suppose." Kagome smiled, the 'puppies' comment making Amé giggle. "So, what has the group been up to lately?"

"Well, do you want me to start right after you left with Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

"Well, let's see, the day that you left we got to go to the Northern lands." Sango joked while looking at Amarante.

"That wasn't my fault." Amé smiled and then she and Sango took turns while telling Kagome about everything that had happened to the group since Kagome left. I will however tell you that Amarante did leave out her private moments with Inuyasha.

"And then we ended up here." Sango smiled while finishing the story. "So, what is going on with you and Sesshoumaru anyway?"

"Well you see..." and Kagome told Sango about how Sesshoumaru had opened up to her, and about finding out what her magnified power had meant. When she finished her story, Sango looked to be in disbelief.

"You mean, my sister is to marry Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned shock very apparent in her eyes. "After everything he's done to us?"

"Yes, he is much different than what he used to be Sango." Kagome replied.

"Well, he used to be like this." Amarante replied while looking toward Kagome.

"I suppose you would be right about that." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, if you trust him and love him, and believe that he has changed, then I will accept your judgement." Sango replied while hugging the girl who was her sister. Amarante looked out the window and realized that it was nearly sunset.

"We should probably be getting dressed for dinner." Amé replied while turning to the other two women in the room. They both agreed.

"I will see you both at dinner." Sango smiled as the other two occupants of the room got up to leave.

"You sure will." Kagome smiled as she and Amarante left the room and closed the door behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note- Yes, I know that the ending there sucked horribly but you'll just have to get over that. I know also that the chapter was really short but I hope that the next one will be longer so that you all will have more to read!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"I care for Amarante and Amarante alone." Inuyasha scoffed. "It seems as though Kagome is not the only thing we have in common anymore." ------ Awww... Inuyasha admitted to feelings... that and the second part is funny.

"Isn't it funny then, how you fall for a ningen miko from 500 years in the future, and I end up with a youkai princess?" Inuyasha questioned while continuing to laugh.------ I just thought it was funny that the two brothers who used to hate each other are laughing together.


	14. Two Stars and a Crescent Moon

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello again everyone! I hope this chapter is long enough for you! I know it took me a while to get it out but I haven't been very motivated lately... my views and reviews have both dropped a lot and that makes me sad... but oh well. You guys really don't care anyway!

Anyway, this chapter is long... but it doesn't really go anywhere... there is a lot of dialogue and it is mostly an informative chapter. Some of it's kind 'duh' stuff... but some of it is stuffs I've made up. And yes, I meant to say stuffs. This story is probably around being halfway done... a little more most likely. I will tell you all now.. There will not be a sequel to this story, there will only be a highly detailed epilogue... which I have already started working on. So... I'll let ya get to the story now.

P.S.- For anyone who is confused about this 'Intended' business... intended is just basically like this: intended is to mated as engaged is to married. That's the best way I can put it... because they intend to become mated! See... I'm smart! YAY! OH and Inuyasha and Amarante are not intended or mated... they are simply courting... or dating in our world.. But courting in theirs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

DMF- It's okay... I hope your cold is gone by now! Colds suck...

Demoness (...)- Oh... rocks eh? And Binky got away! What kind of crap is that? Well... I'm glad it was a good trip all in all.

Golden-Eyed-Gurl- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter... I hope I updated soon enough for you.

Youkai Sesshoumarulover- I'm happy you liked it and thanks for your review.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"You sure will." Kagome smiled as she and Amarante left the room and closed the door behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Thirteen: Two Stars and a Crescent Moon

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All of Sesshoumaru's guest, including his two children, were seated at the table ready for dinner. It was time for him to enter his side door, with one small change. Kagome was to enter the door behind him and sit to his right at the table. This was normal in royal class, and was also expected.

So, the group sat at the table and then, as it was supposed to happen Sesshoumaru entered through his door, Kagome walked silently behind him. He walked to her chair, pulled it out for her, waited on her to sit and then he went to sit at his own chair. Rin sat to the left of Sesshoumaru, with Shippou next to her.

Inuyasha, being the next in line for the West, sat across the long table from his brother. Amarante sat to his right. To Amarante's right was Tamasine and then Miroku and then Sango who sat next to Shippou. Across from Tamasine was Oki and then Inari, leaving an empty seat on one side of each of the girls.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Amarante had sat to Inuyasha's right side, and he smiled. Inuyasha might not know the importance but she certainly did. He would make sure that his brother learned how to behave for the ball before they went. It would not look well on Sesshoumaru to have his brother acting like an idiot in front of the other lands. Or the lower class youkai either.

The group ate their dinner with a good amount of small talk around the table and after the plates were cleared from the table, Sesshoumaru sat in his chair and stated that there were a few things he needed to announce. The group sat silently waiting on him to continue.

"I would like to first inform you all that, Rin, Jaken, and this Sesshoumaru will be joining you on your journey for Naraku." He paused for a moment letting that much sink in, his mask in place as always. Then he had a momentary thought... "Strike that, Rin and I will join you, Jaken's protection would not be needed with this many people around. Secondly, the reason why I wish to join you is because Kagome is now my intended and as such it is my responsibility to make sure that she is well protected." He looked around most of them just nodded but the taijiya did look as though she was quite miffed about him thinking that herself and the others were not able to protect Kagome. And so he added something again. "I know that you all are well capable of taking good care of my Kagome, but it is just something expected of me as she is my intended." The look on Sango's face softened. Then he had a lapse of memory. He could not remember the other thing that he was supposed to tell the group about. He looked to Kagome for help. She noticed his gaze quickly and smiled at him.

"The ball." She said simply in a soft manner. He smiled... _ah yes, the ball_.

"Also, there is to be a ball in the Eastern lands, celebrating a new prince. As you are all friends of Kagome's, or the twins even, you are naturally all invited. It will be held in two weeks." He said once Kagome had given him the desired help. Members of the group began looking around to the others and they pretty much silently agreed that they would all attend the Eastern ball.

Amarante smirked at Inuyasha, remembering the ball. He turned to her and gave her a questioning glance. "And what do you want?" He asked.

"This means that _you_ will have to actually dress and act like youkai royalty." She began laughing at him.

"Feh, it can't be that hard." Inuyasha replied.

"It is true, Inuyasha, that it will not be hard. But let us make sure that Nami gets some measurements so that she can alter some clothing for you. You will be dressed very similar to myself, as I do wear the clothing of Western royalty." Sesshoumaru added as his brother only nodded to him and then turned to Amé.

"So, does this mean that you and your siblings must also dress alike?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"Yes, we must also dress for our own lands. Those who join us will need to bear the mark of either the North or the West." Amé stated.

"That is right, I had almost forgotten. You all must wear something bearing the mark of either the North or West, otherwise you will not be regarded with respects, and this is most important, especially for the ningens." Sesshoumaru agreed with Amarante.

"So, Amé-sama," Began Miroku, whom got a dirty look for using _sama_, "What is the mark of the North?" She laughed slightly when she noticed that from the look on Inuyasha's face, he was wondering the same thing.

"The North's symbol is two stars, one smaller and one larger." Amarante answered him.

"So why do you three not have them like Sesshoumaru-sama does?" The monk questioned again. It was Tama who answered this time.

"Oki does not have them because she is only a hanyou. My sister and I have them in a very odd place." Tama said with a smile.

"Yes, Tama has one marking and I have two, but we both have them on our shoulders. They are mirrored images of one another so that if we stand back to back, our markings will touch and they are exact copies." Amé answered.

"So, what about your other set of stars?" Kagome asked Amarante, catching that she had two markings. Amarante only looked down and didn't answer which left a questioning glance on all but three faces. Sesshoumaru answered his intended's question.

"As the second born daughter of the North was promised to the West, she has the West's crescent moon somewhere on her body. It is a sign of ownership." He stated knowing that she had always hated being _owned_ by the West.

"It's true." She nodded and looked up to the group. "I have a blue crescent on my left hip." Inuyasha only stared at her, he had not known that bit of information. After a momentary silence, Sango spoke up again.

"So, your circlet then, what does it bear? I mean, I know that it is traditional for the youkai women to wear a circlet with the symbol of either their lands, or their tribe on them when they go to any type of royal occasions." She asked the youkai princess.

"Mine is a one of a kind, it has both symbols fused together, I belong as much to the West as I do to the North, and no matter who I mate with, I will always have both symbols." Amarante answered her. Inuyasha growled softly at the mention of mating someone other than the West, him meaning himself. She only laughed at him. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha." She smiled. "Of course unlike other females who lose their symbols and gain that of their mate during the mating ritual, I will always contain both my North and West symbols to remind the lands of the promise made. If I were to mate, say someone from the South, it would only add the symbol somewhere and then it would overpower the other two's ownership of me, but the other symbols would remain." It was at this time that Amarante began to run something through her head. '_Aneko doesn't have a Northern symbol.'_ she told herself and then she looked to her brother and repeated her thoughts.

"It took you 170 years to figure that out?" Oki laughed at her sister.

"But that means, that Aneko is a hanyou!" Amé stated in shock.

"We already knew that." Tama laughed at her as well. It was at this point that Amarante resumed staring down at the table in front of her while the others around her continued to chat about random things.

Amarante hadn't noticed that everyone had left the room, except for herself, of course, and Inuyasha. That is until he reached down to where her hands rested in her lap and grabbed one. She looked up in shock at the amber eyes that were starring back at her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her as he smiled brightly at her. She looked around the room noticing that everyone was gone and she gave a slight blush and then looked back up at him. She nodded softly and he pulled her from the chair and to her feet. He pulled her body next to his and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, which she returned. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"Diajbou?" He asked her softly.

"Hai, I'm fine." She answered him. He smiled and then released her from the hug. He turned to leave the room but waited for her to join him. She stepped up beside him and placed her hand in his and they began walking out of the dining hall and toward their room. When they reached the North wing they found Tama leaning against the door to his room with a scowl on his face. He growled at the couple as they approached him. Amarante, being familiar with her brother's temper, stepped out in front of Inuyasha. Their hands quickly shifted so that she was holding both of his hands behind her back. "What's wrong Tama?"

"I was not informed that the two of you were to share a room." Tama answered her with a glare that would rival Sesshoumaru's own.

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked him, her mind beginning to wonder why Inuyasha was being so silent.

"Hai, the two of you are not mated and have no reason to stay in a room together." He replied as he stood up completely, no longer resting against the door.

"I must remind you dear onii that Inuyasha and I have been sleeping together for the past couple of days." She said honestly with a slight glare of her own.

"The past few nights you have been out in the woods, with others around. Not enclosed in a room in a castle." Tama said while taking a step toward her. She gave him a very dirty look, clearly telling him that she didn't really care what he thought. "Amarante, I am your superior, your onii, and you _must_ listen to me." It was a this point that Inuyasha decided to end the siblings quarrel. He released her left hand and moved his own and placed it over where he now knew her West crescent was placed and then looked at Tama from behind Amé.

"Don't forget Tama, you might be her onii, but she _belongs_ to me." Inuyasha growled and to prove his point he leaned down and nipped at her neck, where her neck and shoulders met, the place where he one day hoped to place his mark. Tama's eyes flashed red for a short moment before Amé turned to Inuyasha.

"Quit teasing my poor onii." She smirked while poking him in the chest. He gave her a pout and she only sighed and turned back towards her brother. "Inuyasha and I are both old enough to make our own decisions." He gave her a frown, making her add more to her sentence. "And I for one, have no intentions of becoming mated in a swift fashion." Tama only nodded at her and turned toward his door, opened it, entered his room, and closed the door.

Inuyasha stepped up next to Amarante and grabbed her hand, they walked toward their own room, now that their obstacle had been conquered. "So, does this mean he approves of me or not?" Inuyasha questioned her jokingly as they reached the door.

"I'm not sure." She smirked as she opened the door. "He's pretty possessive of me, and you just stepped into his territory." She pulled him into the room and closed the door. He again reached for her West marking.

"Really? Because to me, it's the other way around." He smiled at her. She nodded and yawned. She moved away from his grasp and began moving toward the large comfy looking western style bed. She sighed and picked her cloak up off of the bed and draped it over the chair that was sitting at the end of the bed.

While she was doing this, Inuyasha swiftly moved his haori and threw it over to mesh with her cloak. She had turned back to look at him and he smiled at her. She shook her head at him and he gave the female youkai a questioning glance.

"Nothing really, just, no one has ever really gotten Tama so upset by wanting to be my mate." She smiled.

"There were others?" He asked her with his eyebrow raised. She nodded. "How many?"

"Not too many. But there have never been any that I've even considered." She answered him as he took a step closer to her.

"That's a good thing, otherwise I might get jealous." He smiled as he pulled her back into his arms. They stayed in each others arms for a few moments before he noticed the small collection of sweat on her forehead. "Are you hot?"

"A little, it is rather warm in here, and the material of this damn kimono is not really helping the situation." She huffed.

"So go change into a lighter one. You said yourself earlier that Yumi and Nami know you too well, I bet they left you one in the closet." He laughed at her. He stopped however when she gave him a hard glare. "I do not like being compared to Miroku, Amé-chan."

She smiled at him before removing herself from his embrace and grabbing his shoulders lightly. She turned him around and walked over to the closet at the other side of the room. She opened the dark wooden doors and found that the closet contained just as much now, as it had the day she left, many years ago. Sesshoumaru had always taken good care of her. She smiled at that thought. She then grabbed a pale blue kimono that she was sure was just a larger version of the one that she used to sleep in when she stayed in the West.

She turned to make sure that Inuyasha still had his back to her before she slipped out of her purple kimono and put the pale blue one on. "Okay, Inuyasha, you can look now." She smirked as he turned toward her. He instantly noticed the short length of the light kimono, not as short as Kagome's school uniform, but short enough to bring a very dirty smirk onto his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face or you can go outside and sleep."

"I'd like to see you try." He said with a look that matched his words. She pointed a, once again, glowing finger up to point at him, and then to the window that was behind him. "Feh, you care about me too much to throw me out a window."

"Would you like to find that our for sure?" She questioned him and he nodded. She shifted her finger slightly so that it shot a small ball of green light at him, it moved slowly and hit him and instead of tossing him, as it usually did, it picked him up and threw him back onto the bed. He gave her a frown and she laughed at him softly while she moved over to the bed herself. He groaned at her slightly but moved over in the bed towards the wall that it was near, giving her room to lie down next to him. She moved into the bed and lied down next to him while turning to make sure that she was facing him.

"It's very nice to be in a bed again." She smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body so that it was resting up against his own.

"It's nice to be alone with you again." He smirked, she looked up to his face and gave him a short soft kiss to the lips before she pulled away and curled up next to him. "And we can tell that you are part neko youkai." He laughed at how she curled up next to him, much like a cat would. He lied awake until she fell asleep and then he placed a kiss on the top of her head before he joined her in slumber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Kagome and Sesshoumaru

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This time after eating Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of his side door and they met with Shippou and Rin on the outside of the main door. Sesshoumaru had hold of Kagome's hand and Kagome took Rin's hand in her free one, and Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder. The family walked upstairs to Rin's room. Earlier in the day Yumi had been told to turn Kagome's old room into a room for Shippou so that the youji could be near Rin.

They first went to Shippou's room and he hopped up into the bed and Kagome tucked him in. "Good night otouto!" Rin smiled brightly at him. Kagome bent down and kissed his forehead and Sesshoumaru awkwardly patted him on the head and gave him a soft smile.

They then excited Shippou's room and walked next door to Rin's. Kagome tucked her in, in the same fashion as she had with Shippou. Sesshoumaru gave Rin a more affectionate pat than what he had with Shippou, but it was a pat none the less.

The couple then walked to their own room hand in hand, they managed to not pass anyone on their journey. When they reached their room, Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome's hand and walked over to his closet to find something lighter to sleep in. He then pulled out his desired clothing. Kagome walked to a door that was next to Sesshoumaru's closet and opened the door. This room was simply a large closet for Kagome to keep her own things in and so that she could change in private, at least until after they had mated.

While Kagome picked out a soft green nightgown to change into, Sesshoumaru changed into his own lighter clothing.

"Sesshou-kun?" Kagome called out once she was finished changing and ready to reenter the room.

"You can come back Kagome." He said from the other side of the door. She walked out of the dressing room door to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the edge of his nicely decorated western style bed. She began walking towards him and as she began to get closer, he reached out a hand for her. She placed her hand in his once she was close enough to reach him and he swiftly, but cautiously moved them so that they were both lying on the bed, his body resting softly on top of hers.

He quickly leaned down and joined their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss while attempting to keep the majority of his body weight off of her small frame. After a moment she reached behind his head and pulled his face down closer to hers, deepening the kiss. He however ruined the kiss when he un-expectantly had to pull away to make a sudden yawn.

She giggled at him as he pulled away from her and tried hide his yawn. She almost effortlessly tossed him off of her body so that he was lying directly beside her. He put his only arm around her and she pulled herself closer to him which made him give out a soft purr. She laughed at this purr.

"Quit laughing at me and go to sleep. It was your fault that made me do that in the first place." He smiled at her and she laughed at him again but stopped when she too yawned. He pulled her closer yet again, and before too long the couple found themselves victims of sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Oh I just feel like the dumbest person in the world! I have so been leaving out Sango and Miroku's relationship almost all together! I had forgotten what I had made happen between the two of them... I had forgotten that I had even started their relationship up until about ten minutes ago... and I was like WAIT CRAP! Because I didn't add that in for something that Sango told Kagome happened. So as of right now, Sango didn't tell Kagome about it... because I'm dumb and I forgot... Sorry... I'm a dumbtard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"As the second born daughter of the North was promised to the West, she has the West's crescent moon somewhere on her body. It is a sign of ownership." He stated knowing that she had always hated being _owned_ by the West. ----- Okay... I don't know if it's really possible, but it is now:D

"Don't forget Tama, you might be her onii, but she _belongs_ to me." Inuyasha growled and to prove his point he leaned down and nipped at her neck, where her neck and shoulders met, the place where he one day hoped to place his mark.----- I just thought that this was hilarious... of course I would... I mean, I wrote it.

"Quit laughing at me and go to sleep. It was your fault that made me do that in the first place." He smiled at her and she laughed at him again but stopped when she too yawned.---- Sesshou-kun is playing around with Kagome... heh


	15. Sinister Intentions of All Kinds

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello dear children. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Again I had that lack of motivation thing going on :D. I just started college so my chapters might be a bit more spaced out then what they are now but I hope that won't happen! So... I don't think I have any questions this time and uh... read on my lovelies!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

SexySesshomaru52- As always I'm glad you liked it, and I thank you for reviewing!

DMF- heh... school yay! I like college though, it's pretty spiffy. I'm not sure how to go about the necklace thing yet.. But I will get it in here eventually... as well as the Tama thing that we talked about. Anyway... I know this wasn't soon but... oh well.

Youkai Sesshomarulover- Thanks for the compliment, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like it :D

Demoness(...)- Yes, your sister and Binky are famous! Rock on! Heh... I'm glad that she's reading over your shoulder... heh... And again, I know this wasn't updated soon... but I try :D

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Thanks for reviewing again.. I still like repeated reviewers.. I myself am a bad reviewer, I forget a lot. Heh... oh well. I hope you like this chapter... as it's another one of those informational ones... nothing too good happens.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Quit laughing at me and go to sleep. It was your fault that made me do that in the first place." He smiled at her and she laughed at him again but stopped when she too yawned. He pulled her closer yet again, and before too long the couple found themselves victims of sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Fourteen: Sinister Intentions of All Kinds

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Kagome woke up to find herself lying on her stomach. She could feel her resting place falling and rising in a breathing pattern. It was at this moment that she realized that she was lying atop of Sesshoumaru, his arm wrapped firmly about her waist. She looked up toward his face and met with his strong amber eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning Kagome-chan." He smiled at her softly.

"Good morning Sesshou-kun." Kagome replied as he squeezed her slightly, pressing her further up against his body. She moved her arms from down by her sides, to his face. She used her hands to move the silvery strands off of his face. She then pulled herself, and slid up his body so that her face was even with his. He leaned up to kiss her but she pulled away, making him growl at her. She laughed at him softly before leaning down and joining their lips. She pulled back quicker than he'd like but she had already moved away from him and out of his arm and was now sitting upright and beside him in the bed. He sighed and then sat up himself.

"Amé-chan is waiting for me in my study." He stated softly.

"How do you know?" She questioned him.

"I know everything that goes on in my castle, love." He laughed softly. She only stared at him skeptically. "Well, you need to go and see Sango-san because she has yet to tell you about the new development between her and the houshi-san." The look on her face only got stranger. "I would not lie to you Kagome."

"I know that, but I don't think that there is anything going on between Sango and Miroku, yet." Kagome stated.

"Fine then, if you do not wish to concern yourself over Sango then she must not mean as much to you as this half naked Sesshoumaru." He smirked. It was at this point that Kagome realized that sometime during the night Sesshoumaru had removed his shirt. She blushed as he continued to smirk.

"Well, perhaps then, I will go and join Sango." Kagome answered.

"I feel so unloved." Sesshoumaru pouted. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him again quickly before she hoped up from the bed and started walking to her closet before giving him the chance to stop her.

While she was changing, Sesshoumaru also got out of bed and changed into his normal white clothing, excluding the armor. He walked over to the closet door and knocked softly. She gave a soft reply.

"Kagome, I am going to my study to meet up with Amé-chan, I will see you at breakfast." He said to her through the door.

"Okay." She replied, and then he left the room. He continued walking down the halls toward his study and then opened the door to find Amarante there, just as he had suspected. She quickly jumped up out of the chair and turned toward him as he entered the room, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Amé-chan?" He questioned her.

"I wish to speak with you." She answered.

"I already knew that." He laughed softly as he moved toward her.

"I know that you already knew, but if you already knew then why did you ask in the first place?" Amarante asked. He laughed at her and took as seat next to the one that she had previously occupied and she sat back down. "I wanted to apologize again for my absence."

"Why did you have an absence?" He questioned.

"Honestly, Aneko would not allow me to return. I thought at that time that I had to obey everything that Aneko told me." She replied.

"I understand why Aneko wouldn't let you return, she had always been jealous of the relationship we had." He answered softly. "But why did you not return once you became wiser."

"I was fearful of your wrath." She said with a small smile.

"And rightfully so." He smirked. "So, how did you feel when you found out that the baka you are courting is my brother, actually is that your reason for courting him?"

"I fell for Inu-kun, before I was informed of his parents. I was unaware that you even had a brother." She smiled.

"I have tried for many years to keep Inuyasha in the background." He stated while shaking his head lightly.

"With the way he acts, I can't say I blame you." She laughed softly, this also emitting laughs from the lord. "If I might ask, are you being completely sincere to Kagome-chan?" The tai-youkai thought for a moment, _'She is your most trusted friend, telling her can't hurt you.'_

"I do feel something very powerful for Kagome, something that I have never felt before." He stated, his eyes seemed to brighten as he mentioned her name.

"Could it be love?" Amé questioned him.

"It very well could be." He answered shortly. "And how about you? Do you love Inuyasha?"

"I do have strong feelings for Inu-kun, I do not know as of yet if they consist of love." She answered him honestly.

"I understand that." He smiled softly. They both turned swiftly towards a knock that came at the door, both wondering why they had not foreseen the person coming down the hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Inuyasha

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha woke up to find Amarante missing from his side. He felt the cold rush around him upon noticing the loss of her enticing body heat. He raised himself up in the bed and began to look around the room to see if she was still present. She was no where in sight. He looked down to the foot of the bed and found the nightgown that she had worn the night before lying across it. He then went to his trusty nose to find his lover.

He began sniffing around to see if he could find he scent somewhere, and he did. He found he scent mixed with that of Sesshoumaru's. He figured that she was well protected so he decided to find something for himself to do. He moved out of the bed and walked slowly across the room. He picked up his haori off of the chair where it was still blended with the fabric of Amarante's cloak. He put the haori on and then went to the door to leave the room, with hopes to find someone to entertain him for a while.

As he walked out of the room he was met by Tama who was currently walking towards the door that Inuyasha was walking out of. He began to wonder what it was that Tama wanted. He didn't have to wonder for too long however. "Inuyasha, I wish to speak with you." Tama answered shortly.

"What exactly do you think we are doing now?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Follow me Inuyasha." Tama smirked and then turned to walk back towards his own room, Inuyasha following while trudging behind him. The two boys stepped into Tama's room. Inuyasha was surprised to find that it was not half as nicely decorated as his and Amarante's room. They both sit down, Tama on the bed, Inuyasha on a chair across from the bed. "Inuyasha, I wish to know of your intentions with my sister."

"Feh. I don't have any sinister intentions, if that's what you mean." Inuyasha answered while rolling his eyes.

"I don't trust you." Tama replied shortly.

"That's find if you don't trust me, but Amarante does, and she's the one that's important to me." Inuyasha scoffed.

"How important?" Tama asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if I needed to, I'd protect her with my own life." Inuyasha replied.

"And what about your intentions for the Shikon no Tama?" Tama questioned him.

"A long time ago," Inuyasha paused and sighed. "In the beginning, I wanted the jewel to become a full youkai. Now, I'm not so sure what I want it for."

"Why would you want to become a full youkai?" Tama questioned, his words becoming more sincere.

"Let's just say that Sesshoumaru wasn't as nice to me as you are to Oki." He replied to the older boy.

"That's not a real reason." Tama said simply.

"Tama, I am neither youkai, nor ningen, and I have spent a great part of my life alone because of that." Inuyasha sighed again.

"You don't seem to be alone anymore. You have many friends, and you're still only a hanyou." Tama added. This made Inuyasha think for a moment, Tama was right. "Will you give the jewel to someone else?"

"Most of us have decided to give the jewel to Kagome, she is the one who has the power to seek out the jewel and so it must belong to her." Inuyasha answered as if it had been a practiced speech. Tama nodded his head in agreement. "So, why did you and Amé want the Shikon?"

"Amé was the one who wanted to collect the pieces originally, I only went along for added protection and to give her companionship. She does not want to use the power, nor do I, we only wanted to keep out of the hands of those with evil intentions." Tama replied.

"That sound a lot like something Amé would do." Inuyasha said with a smile, and Tama agreed. "Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"I do not." Tama replied and Inuyasha removed himself for the seat and walked to the door. As Inuyasha opened the door Tama spoke again. "Inuyasha, for now, you have my blessing to court Amé, but this might change depending on if all that you've told me is true or not."

Inuyasha only nodded and continued on exiting the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Kagome

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome walked up to Sango's door and knocked swiftly upon it. It was only a few moments before Sango opened the door and invited Kagome into the room. Sango gave Kagome a slight hug upon her entrance and then the two walked over and sat down on Sango's bed.

"So Kagome-chan, might I ask the purpose of your visit?" Sango asked politely.

"I needed to ask you about... about your relationship with Mi...Miroku." Kagome answered with a slight stutter. Sango's cheeks instantly became hot with a blush. _'Maybe Sesshou-kun was right.' _"Come on Sango, you can tell me."

"We have moved forward a bit, but nothing is a definite." Sango answered softly.

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome questioned the older woman before her.

"Miroku and I have... kissed a few times." Sango answered, again with a blush spread hotly across her cheeks. Kagome chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?"

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you and Miroku to admit your feelings for one another. I didn't think that it would take my absence for it to happen though." Kagome smiled. Sango hit her playfully across her arm.

"It's not nice to joke about your friends' lives Kagome-chan." Sango pouted. There then was a knock upon the door. Sango got up from the bed and walked over to the door to answer it. As she opened the door, Miroku pushed his way through the door and quickly pulled Sango in for a tight hug and kisses her on her cheek. He had missed seeing Kagome's presence in the room. Kagome laughed at her friends display. This made Miroku jump from Sango and turn to look at Kagome, as he saw her she waved at him while smiling brightly. Both Sango and Miroku blushed. Kagome stood up from the bed and walked toward where the couple was standing.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now. I'll see you at breakfast!" She smiled as she walked past the two of them and walked out of the room and down the hall in search of her lover.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: This chapter consisted of a lot of people looking for their lovers... don't know why though. I guess it just happens that way. As I said above in a review reply... this chapter is just a filler... I swear, nothing ever happens in my story... It's just people sitting down and having conversations while saying things that they've already told about fifteen people... And you guys are just lucky enough to have to read it every time. Boring... I know... Sorry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Fine then, if you do not wish to concern yourself over Sango then she must not mean as much to you as this half naked Sesshoumaru." He smirked. ----- I think that if I woke up with a half-naked Sesshoumaru, I would definitely notice... wouldn't you?

"I feel so unloved." Sesshoumaru pouted. ----- So OOC... but so sexy :D

"And rightfully so." He smirked. ---- What's so effing great about Sesshou-kun that all of these so far have been him... damn that Sesshoumaru... dirty bastard.

"What exactly do you think we are doing now?" Inuyasha huffed. ----- It's an in character Inuyasha! YAY! I've said that to my boyfriend once when he said we needed to talk... dirty bastard... but I love him to pieces :D

As Inuyasha opened the door Tama spoke again. "Inuyasha, for now, you have my blessing to court Amé, but this might change depending on if all that you've told me is true or not."---- Yay... Tama accepts it... Woot woot!

That was a lot of them again.. But ya'll will get over it. :D


	16. Hentai

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Something special happens in this chapter and I will point it out after you've read the chapter. I do have a question that some of you might have a little bit of weariness to. I want to know what you guys might think of a highschool fic after I'm finished with this one. I only ask because if it doesn't interest you then I won't waste my time thinking up something good. I am also thinking that just to be odd and strange... to have Sesshoumaru with Kikyou... a new twist... it's not normal. But I will be nice about it cuz I like pre-death Kikyou and since how it would be a highschool fic... she would not have ever died. I don't know all the details yet, just let me know what you think!

On a side note... I've decided that it's weird having the twins be part neko youkai seeing as how Kilala and Suki are neko youkai... but animals. So... just for when you see this later you'll know what it means... the twins are still part neko youkai, that hasn't changed... but since how the other two neko's are more animal like, they will be animalistic neko youkai. I'm sorry if it's a bit far fetched, but I was confusing some people and this was the only way that I could come up with to help them out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Youkai Sesshomarulover- umm thanks? Gotta love Gur though.

Golden-Eyed-Girl- ummm read on and you shall find the answer to your first question. And I agree on that forgetfulness when pregnant thing... my sister just had a baby last Wednesday... and she was so forgetful that it just made me wanna hit her with a stick or something... Thanks much!

DMF- Actually... that was already planned for this chapter. Creepy isn't it. Let me know how you like it! I would love to have my own real life version of Sesshou-kun, I'd prefer him with two arms... but I think I could live with just the one as long as I got the rest of him. I think I'd enjoy squeezing his ass...

Demoness- heh... she needs to hold onto those binky's they are very illusive! Thanks for reviewing again:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I'll leave the two of you alone now. I'll see you at breakfast!" She smiled as she walked past the two of them and walked out of the room and down the hall in search of her lover.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Fifteen: Hentai

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inari was sitting outside on a bench in the garden. She had just left the dining hall, leaving from lunch. The stone bench was cool beneath her soft Kimono. The sun was barely out, it was only peeping out from behind a cluster of clouds. She was busy staring at a small patch of yuri when she felt someone's arm brush up against hers. She turned to see who was sitting next to her and she found frosty blue eyes and short silver hair.

"Hello Inari-chan." He smiled at her as she turned to him.

"Hi Tama." She replied.

"So, how do you feel about moving on with us? If you don't mind me asking." He said politely while looking out ahead of the two of them.

"I don't mind at all Tama. Really I'm just glad to help. I'm ready to get back at Naraku." Inari answered.

"I know how you feel. I've had about enough of the damn evil hanyou." He replied with a huff making her laugh at him slightly. "Not to make a huge subject change, but I have been wondering, how was it growing up as a ningen with animalistic neko youkai."

"Well, It was different, but I liked living with them. I was actually taken in by the non-animalistic ones, the leaders of the pack. And I was adopted by the actual leader and his mate so I am considered low-class royalty if that makes any sense." She smiled.

"I does make sense, I naturally, understand how all of that works. Did you know that our father was a neko youkai?" He questioned.

"I did. I also know that your mother wasn't." Inari replied while he turned to look at her quickly.

"How would you know that?" He questioned her. Perhaps she knew more than she let on.

"You nor Amé-chan have any neko characteristics. If you were pure blooded neko youkai, you'd have ears, a tail, something neko-like." She answered him, but she did not know anything that he hadn't already. He began to think for a moment, it was true, the only thing different from the twins and ningens, other than their powers, were their claws, fangs, and ears. Not that they had cat ears like Inuyasha's dog ears, but the elfin-like pointed ones.

She reached a hand over and patted his knee, silently apologizing for bringing up the subject as he continued to be in thought. She left her hand on his knee. He was the first to notice this action and he actually began to blush lightly. This making him think. _'Why am I acting this way? What's making me blush? What's this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach?'_ As he was thinking, his own hand took action without his knowledge and traveled over to rest atop of hers.

The moment that their hands connected, it sent a soft jolt-like feeling through both of their arms. This made her blush right along with him. She decided to ignore the feeling, neither moving their hands. "Do you know when we will be leaving?" She asked him.

"I do not know. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will probably be deciding that." He answered, she nodded her head in understanding, before he continued. "They will probably tell us all during dinner."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Amarante

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amarante was now sitting on the bed in her and Inuyasha's room. She had been spending another long day of her life, thinking about her Western mark. She cracked a soft smile while thinking about how she was promised to the West, and the West would receive her. Only the receiving party was Inuyasha, and not Sesshoumaru as planned. She was however happy that she had gotten things straightened out with Sesshoumaru. She began to think back to earlier on in the day when she and Sesshoumaru were together in his study.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flashback

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I understand that." He smiled softly. They both turned swiftly towards a knock that came at the door, both wondering why they had not foreseen the person coming down the hall. "Come in."

A youkai of small stature came through the door. He seemed to be a young ningen, only his ears, fangs, and claws gave him away. The moment he walked through the door, he bowed to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru then nodded to him and the young youkai stood up straight and then walked toward Sesshoumaru. He stopped in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a letter from my Lord of the East. He requests information on your guests for the ball of our young Lord." The young youkai said and then handed a small letter to Sesshoumaru. After receiving the letter in his hand, Sesshoumaru nodded again to the boy who only bowed and backed out of the room in reply. Sesshoumaru then opened the letter and read it out loud to Amarante.

_My friend Sesshoumaru,_

_It is I, Shinichi. I am writing as a request for the knowledge of the number of the guests you will have present at my son, Keitaro's, ball. If you would, please include the class and rank of all guest so that Dai can help the servants arrange the seating (you know how my mate is with her seating charts!). I thank you much for your help old friend._

_The older Lord,_

_Shinichi_

Amarante made a slight giggle at the comment about Dai. She knew Dai well, and it was all too true. She remembered being set with one of the wolf youkai tribes once. Tama was nothing but happy but she had made the best of it.

"I don't know all of these Amé-chan." Sesshoumaru replied honestly.

"I will help you to the best of my abilities Fluffy-sama." Amarante joked. He smiled at her and moved over to the other side of his desk and sat down opposite of her. He then began writing his reply. He stopped every few moments asking Amarante a question or two, a few times she had to leave to the room to acquire the information he requested, but in the end the reply read as follows:

_My OLD friend,_

_Shinichi, it is wonderful to hear from you. I am delighted to reply to you on the happy occasion of Keitaro's birth. Great idea, naming him after his grandfather by the way. Keitaro was a great tai-youkai. I must inform you, as you will be reading my guest list very shortly, I have added a few new members to my own family. As you already know, I have been caring for the youji ningen Rin for a long time. I have also had the joy of understanding the feeling that you always speak of between you and Dai, and I have an un-arranged intended. I have taken on a handful though old friend, Kagome is a ningen Miko, and she has an adopted kitsune pup as well. I have not inquired him of his father yet, but I do think that young Shippou is the one that we've been looking for. But we will talk more of that later. Here is the list that you've requested. And on a side note, Amarante wishes that I insist, that you tell Dai 'Hello' for her._

_Lord Sesshoumaru- Inu Youkai Lord_

_Kagome- Ningen/Miko, Lord's intended_

_Rin- Ningen, Western Princess_

_Shippou- Kitsune Youkai, Western Prince_

_Inuyasha- Inu Hanyou, royalty_

_Amarante- part Neko Youkai, royalty_

_Tamasine- part Neko Youkai, royalty_

_Oki- Neko Hanyou/Miko, royalty_

_Sango- Ningen, Taijiya (don't worry, she's tame my friend)_

_Miroku- Ningen, Monk_

_Inari- Ningen, Neko royalty (Yes Shinichi, Makoto's adopted daughter)_

_Suki & Kilala- Animalistic Neko Youkai_

_I apologize old friend if Aneko also added her siblings onto her guest list, but as they are traveling with me and not their crazy sister._

_The better looking Lord,_

_Sesshoumaru_

After Sesshoumaru had finished the letter and re-read it over to Amé she questioned him about Jaken. He simply told her that the pathetic youkai could stay at the castle. She laughed slightly and he told the messenger to re-enter the room. The messenger came back into the room, bowed, walked up to Sesshoumaru, took the letter from him, bowed and backed out of the room again.

"That's a lot of power you have there Fluffy-sama." Amarante joked.

"I like having power. It makes me feel manly." He replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

End Flashback

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At that point Amarante began to laugh hysterically at the thought of Sesshoumaru acting girly instead of manly. She could picture him in one of Aneko's old kimono's and a fluffy pink hat. As she laughed, Inuyasha walked into the room to find her laughing.

"You're crazy." He said while shaking his head. She calmed down a bit as he moved over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I get it from Aneko." She smirked.

"I'd believe it." He joked. She smacked him playfully before speaking again.

"What do you want Inu-kun?" She questioned him.

"Well, I wanted to know, if you thought that tomorrow morning would be a good time to set out on our journey again." He said while looking toward her.

"I don't have any problems with it." She stated.

"Good, because the evil brother and I already decided on that." He smirked. She again began to laugh at the mention of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha began to shake his head at her again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Morning

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone from the group was packed and ready for their long trip ahead of them. They were all outside, the slower of the group finding a mode of transportation. Shippou and Rin were riding on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru was sharing his floating cloud with Kagome, Kilala had her usual passengers of Sango and Miroku, and Suki was transporting Oki and Inari, although from the groups previous experience, Inari was a pretty fast runner.

Inuyasha and Amé were talking a little ways off from the group. They were standing a few steps away from one another. "Would you like me to carry you Amé?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No thanks Inu-kun." She smiled

"I am used to carrying Kagome you know." He insisted.

"I know Inuyasha, but I'm a big girl, I can handle my own." She answered. "But thanks for the offer anyway." He took the step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She then leaned into him as he began to rub his cheek against her own.

"If you get tired, my love, let me know." He said in a soft whisper. She didn't reply to him but only pulled away from him slightly. "Don't leave me love."

"I'm not going anywhere Inu-kun. I just think your brother is getting impatient." She smiled. Inuyasha agreed and then pulled away from Amé.

"Well then, let us go."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later That Night

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had spent their day traveling. Each member of the group had just about properly worn themselves out. They had came across two youkai with a total of three jewel shards and each youkai was defeated rather quickly and then the shards were given to Kagome. The original members of the group were finding that things were much easier with four more adults added to the threat of the group. Especially when they had three full blooded youkai on their side.

The group had found a clearing to settle into for the night. After the fire was started and everyone had ate their supper, the group went to go to sleep. Things were a bit different than normal on this evening however. Inuyasha had taken Amé into a tree with him and she was resting up against him in the tree, his haori draped over her. Tama had rested himself up against a tree that was a few feet away from Inuyasha and Amarante, and was surprised when Inari sat down beside him.

Sesshoumaru had taken off his armor and set it beside the tree that he was resting on, across from Tama and Inari. He had Kagome in his lap, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ah-Un was laying next to them with Shippou, Rin, Oki and Suki snuggled up next to it's warmth. Miroku and Sango were snuggled up nearby with Kilala wrapped up in Sango's lap.

It was a shock to most of the group at the events that played out later that night. Tama woke up to voices coming from around him as he slept.

"I did not know Tama was such a pervert." He heard Miroku say from what sounded to be a few feet away. Tama opened his eyes and then spoke to Miroku.

"What are you talking about? I'm no pervert!" Tama glared at Miroku. He then noticed that almost all of the group, minus the children, were awake and staring at him. Inuyasha and Amarante were still in the tree from before.

"He's in denial." Amé stated.

"What are you talking a-" he was cut off by a feeling of something stirring in his arms. He looked down in front of himself and found Inari curled up next to him, still asleep. He blushed instantly at his findings, especially that his arms were wrapped around her firmly. The real shocker was that one of his hands was resting on her butt. He tried to move away from her but she had hold of his haori and she wouldn't allow him to move.

The other members of the group began to laugh. He growled at them all.

"Go back to sleep!" He growled through his teeth while trying not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. They all moved back to their sleeping places and fell back asleep. Most of them still silently laughing at Tama and Inari.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Morning

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was just beginning to peep out over the trees. There was a small amount of light shining through the trees around the clearing that the group was still sleeping soundly. Until a resounding slap rung through the clearing.

"HENTAI!" Yelled the strong feminine voice. The group woke up and all eyes turned to Sango and Miroku. The couple however looked back at them. It was then that the yelling continued. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The group now realized that it was Inari's voice was yelling to a clearly upset Tama.

"You were the one holding on to me!" He yelled back in disbelief, both of them now sitting up and away from one another.

"Your arms were around me too, not to mention your hand was on my butt!" She said then got up and stormed off into the woods. He began to rub his face where she had previously slapped him.

"Feh, that's women for ya." Inuyasha huffed from his perch in the tree with Amarante. She then retaliated by slapping him across the face, lightly, and then jumping out of the tree. As she landed on the hard ground she threw a ball of green light at him that knocked him out of the tree and onto his back, beside her on the ground. She then nodded to the other two women that were approaching the overbearing hanyou as she went to follow after Inari, finding it her job to fix her baka onii's problems.

Inuyasha tried to get up off of the ground while yelling, "Get back here you stupid wench!" He then jumped up to be met by the angry faces of Sango and Kagome. He then tried to fix what he had said before. "Uhm... no...not..all women, ju..just ningen women." he said while only making things worse. It was then that he looked to Kagome and found a very familiar look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," She called to him sweetly. He then began to panic. "Osuwari!" The hanyou now wished that he knew how to keep his mouth shut, especially since the dirt floating around in his mouth at that moment did not taste very good.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note- I do apologize for all of the skipping around and the fact that it took me like two

weeks to get this chapter out. As I said, college is taking a toll on me, and oh how I wish that were not true! But as to the thing that has never happened before in my story. As far as I believe... unless it was in one of the beginning two chapters, this is the first time that Inuyasha has been sat. Yay! That made me all happy-like inside. Don't forget to let me know about the highschool fic! I'd really like to know what you think about it. You don't even have to reply to this story if you don't wanna, just say something about the other one. Either way, I'd love to hear from you people!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"HENTAI!" Yelled the strong feminine voice. ----- You thought it was Sango didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!

"Feh, that's women for ya." Inuyasha huffed from his perch in the tree with Amarante. ----- I figured after all of the mushy stuff, Inuyasha needed to be put back into character.

Inuyasha tried to get up off of the ground while yelling, "Get back here you stupid wench!" ----- I wonder if Amé will be happy about that when she comes back.


	17. Irate Hanyou and Love Stricken Neko

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: As I've already said... I am REALLY sorry about things... I had my whole story planned out and now everything that I had written was gone so I have to start over again... so I must add that things might go slower than what they were before but I'll try my hardest! I promise!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Slayergrl1001- As an answer to your question... the ball is kinda like a christening ceremony of today's time... ya know a party where people get together and celebrate a new life? Ya, that's what it is... Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you like my story!

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Yay! You have a baby! How wonderful! Lol thank you for your continuing reviews!

Youkai Sesshomarulover- Isn't he always doing something stupid? Lol Yeah... I understand your prep problem... heh and I'm not one... but I must say... MOST guys in chick pants are rather cute... especially the emo boys! I 3 emo boys! Lol

DMF- I love your stuff on photobucket! It's so awesome... I keep stealing pictures from there! Heh... No problem about the Inari/Tama stuff... it really adds to the plot line! I'm so glad that you came up with her! She was an excellent add-on to my story:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Inuyasha," She called to him sweetly. He then began to panic. "Osuwari!" The hanyou now wished that he knew how to keep his mouth shut, especially since the dirt floating around in his mouth at that moment did not taste very good.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Sixteen: Irate Hanyou and Love Stricken Neko

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amarante walked through the woods following the scent of Inari until she found her resting up against a rock near a small stream. Amé sat down next to her almost effortlessly and she began to speak over the babbling of the water flowing nearby. "So, anything that I can do to help?"

"No thanks. I think I'll be okay." Inari responded after a moment of silence.

"Are you sure... because to me it really looked like you were more embarrassed then angry at Tamasine." Amé smirked at the ningen.

"Well, that's mostly it I guess." She smiled then turned her head to be looking out in front of herself at the forest ahead of them. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, or even if I should seeing as how you are his sister, but for some reason... I just feel like I've clicked with him. I feel normal, like I can be myself. I don't have to leave behind my neko-like nature to make him happy."

"It's understandable, and from a sister's point of view, he's also kind of cute." Amarante added and both girls laughed slightly. "I must also add, Tama might seem like an ass, but he is rather nice, and I do think that the two would be quite lovely together."

"Sure, sure. It's just that I'm still really young and I have a hard time admitting things like that to people." Inari answered truthfully while beginning to look back toward her friend.

"I'll tell you what, how about I talk to him, see what's up, without telling him anything about us having this conversation?" Amarante questioned

"I suppose that couldn't do too much harm." Inari smirked.

"I agree." Amarante replied as she stood up. "I think that I'm going to head back, how about you?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Inari said as she too got up from where she was seated. Amé turned around and began to walk away, as Inari got up something glistening fell out of her pocket and hit the ground with a soft jingle. "Crap!"

Amarante turned around to see what had happened and she sighed softly at the sight before her. She reached down and picked up the item that she had remembered so well. "Oh, Inari, what have you done this time?"

"I found it! I swear I did. I found it sometime yesterday." Inari replied about the object that Amarante now held in her hands.

"Inari, do you even know what this is?" Amé questioned.

"No, I told you, I just found it yesterday." Inari stated.

"That was the necklace that Inu Taisho gave Sesshoumaru's mother as a wedding gift. Although, I don't know what it would be doing out here... but that is completely irrelevant." Amarante replied.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Inari questioned.

"Have you ever seen anything else like it?" Amarante questioned, and Inari shook her head. "Me neither, it's a one of a kind."

"What am I to do?" Inari questioned softly while looking down at the ground. She looked up when she heard the soft jingle sound of the necklace. She saw Amarante pocket the necklace.

"Don't worry, I'll take it to him now and tell him that he must have dropped it. He'll believe me with no problem." Amarante smiled.

"Thanks Amé-chan, I don't know what I'd do without you." Inari smiled and the two girls giggled a little while walking back toward the group of their friends. When the reached the clearing Inari smiled secretly at Amarante and she walked over to help Kagome and Sango who seemed to be making breakfast. Amé walked over towards the stoic tai-youkai and his children and sat down promptly in front of the Lord.

"Rin, Shippou, why don't you two go play." He smiled softly to the two children sitting on both sides of him. The two nodded their heads egearly and jumped up, running away from the pair.

"Suki." Amarante said calmly toward the neko who was purring softly while laying near Ah-Un. The neko hopped up and mewed softly while running after the two children who were currently headed for the woods.

"So, what can I do for you Amé-chan?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I was wondering if you have happened to have misplaced anything?" Amé smirked.

"No, I don't misplace things." He answered shortly.

"Are you sure Fluffy-chan?" She questioned again.

"I am quite sure, Amé-chan, why do you ask?" He questioned her as he heard a soft jingle and saw her start to slide the necklace out of one of her pockets.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing this then?" She asked with a smirk. His face contorted into an expression of shock for a second while he began reaching his hand into the pocket where he had previously been keeping the necklace. He only found an empty pocket.

"Where did you find it?" He questioned her while reaching for the necklace and removing it from her hands.

"I found it when I was walking back from the woods with Inari." Amarante replied, and it wasn't even a lie!

"Thank you so much Amé-chan." He smiled as he put the precious item back into his pocket.

"Why did you have that out in the middle of the forest anyway?" She questioned him while eying him skeptically.

"I have plans to give it to Kagome, but I haven't exactly gotten a chance to yet." He stated while looking past Amarante to his love.

"Might I suggest that you take care of that now while the children are playing?" Amarante stated while looking towards the lord. He swiftly nodded his head and stood up. Amarante watched him as he walked over to where the girls were and then say him say something to Kagome. Kagome turned and spoke to Inari and Sango before Sesshoumaru took her by the hand and they walked off into the forest hand-in-hand.

Amarante herself, then got up and walked over to where Kagome had previously been standing. She then turned to Sango and Inari, "Sango, did you see where Inu-kun went?" Sango pointed up into the tree above the three of them. She looked around but did not see any flashes of red or silver so she resorted to her nose, she could smell him very faintly.

She swiftly unclasped her cloak and let it fall to the ground in a heap. She then jumped up into the nearest branch of the old tree and then continued to jump up it's branches until she reached her red clad lover. He was seated almost at the top of the tree, staring straight out ahead of himself. She sat down next to him and he didn't move at all, she then laughed upon noticing him being covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" She questioned him with a small amused laugh.

"Feh, Kagome's stupid subduing charm." He grumbled almost inaudibly. She laughed at him again, this time a little louder. "It's not funny."

"I disagree Inu-kun, I find it very funny!" She smirked at him.

"Was there something you wanted?" He huffed at her not noticing the hurt expression on her face at his harsh words.

"Is it a crime, Inu-kun, to want to see you?" She questioned him with hurt lacing her voice.

"No, I am glad that you came looking for me." He answered softly with a smile, she then leaned into his shoulder when a breeze went by, making her shiver slightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into him. The couple sat in this position for quite some time enjoying each other's silent company.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they walked through the woods, neither of them spoke. They came across a large tree that had fallen over and Sesshoumaru stopped and sat down on the tree motioning to the place beside of himself, for his intended to sit upon.

"What is it that you want Sesshou-kun?" Kagome questioned as she sat down next to the Lord.

"There is something that I want to give you Kagome." The tai-youkai spoke softly while reaching into the pocket that held the necklace.

"Really? What is it?" Kagome questioned him. As the sparkling object came into her view, she made an audible gasp, making the normally stoic lord smile brightly. "It's beautiful!"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my Kagome." He smiled in reply as she stretched her face up to his own and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "It was my mother's by the way."

"Thank you so much Sesshou-kun." She replied as he swifty leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth. After a short, enjoyable, pause in their conversation, Sesshoumaru pulled away from the lips of his intended and spoke again.

"You can consider this as a gift for wanting to become my mate." He replied to her softly. "I must ask you to take good care of it though... it's the only material thing I have left of her." Kagome quickly threw her arms around his neck while he used his arm to pull her into his lap, their lips once again finding each other.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Sango and Inari

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two ningen women were standing about the now prepared breakfast while talking about the left over problems from the fight the day before. Sango's Hiriakotsu had been cracked during battle, not so that it was unusable but, it was still cracked. As they were having this conversation they were approached by Tama and Miroku. Tama asked if he could borrow Inari and after making sure that it was okay with Sango, Inari walked away with Tama and the two of them walked off into the forest. They were now sitting on a rock by the river that Inari had been at that morning.

"Inari, I want to apologize for this morning." He said softly while looking away from the young woman before him.

"Me too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." She smiled, making him look up at her with a smile gracing his face as well.

"To be honest with you Inari, I'm glad that I have you as a friend." He smiled while reaching for her hand that was resting beside her, and placing his on top of it, making her blush slightly.

"Me too. Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"For letting me become a part of this group." She smiled, turning the hand that he had his resting on over and grabbing onto his hand and giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"No problem Inari-chan." He smiled and gives her hand a squeeze back. "Are you ready to go back to the others?"

"Sure." She smiled and the two of them got up and headed back towards the clearing, hand-in-hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Again I'm sorry about it taking so long to get this chapter out! I hope it don't take this much time in the future, but as I said before, I have to rewrite the rest of the story. Thanks bunches!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"I found it! I swear I did. I found it sometime yesterday." Inari replied about the object that Amarante now held in her hands.----- Guilty conscience Inari?

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my Kagome." He smiled in reply as she stretched her face up to his own and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.----- HIS Kagome... oh... I wouldn't even care if he was possessive... I'd just LOVE to have him... Kami, he so freaking sexy for a cartoon character... sigh


	18. Meet The Parents

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: This is chapter SEVENTEEN so if you missed sixteen go back and read it. I deleted the author's not and put chapter sixteen in it's place so again... if you missed it.. It's a good chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

I DIDN'T GET ANY FREAKING REVIEWS PEOPLE!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Sure." She smiled and the two of them got up and headed back towards the clearing, hand-in-hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Seventeen:

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group was now traveling north. Kagome was following a jewel shard so the group was rather hurried.

"I think the shard is in the next village." Kagome stated as she began to see the tops of some type of structure sticking out from the tops of the trees. As she said this Inari visibly stiffened and began to run a little slower than the rest. The only person who noticed her change was Tama. He too fell back a bit and when they were clearly far behind everyone else he stop himself and her both.

"What's wrong Inari-kun?" Tama questioned her.

"That village that we are going to is my father's village." Inari replied.

"Your ningen father?" He asked her while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Iie, my neko father, he's the leader of that village." Inari stated as she and Tama looked up to see a village that was fenced in by large stone walls. They also could see their friends heading for the entrance of said wall.

"So what's the problem Inari-kun?" He asked her softly

"When I left this village two years ago, I was told not to leave. They wanted me to stay but I wanted to find Naraku and so I left on my own. I'm afraid they'll be mad at me." Inari answered him, he could smell the salt from the tears that were already threatening to fall.

"Inari-kun, I don't think they'll be angry. I think they'll be very happy that you're back. They have probably missed you like crazy." Tama smiled.

"You think so?" She question him while turning into his body to look up at his face.

"I know I would if you left me for that long." He smiled but she could see the slight tint of red across his cheeks.

"Okay, well, let's go catch up with the others then." She smiled brightly up at him.

"Okay." And the two ran off to catch up with the rest of the group. When they got there their friends were at the walls only gate which was guarded by two neko youkai. The group was so close together by the door it was almost as if they were in a huddle. Inari decided to take charge and she walked to the front of the group where Sesshoumaru was getting pretty angry.

"What do you mean we are not allowed through?" Sesshoumaru questioned one guard.

"This town is closed off to all outsiders." The guard replied to him. This was when the other guard spotted Inari and immediately kneeled down.

"Welcome back, Princess Inari." The second guard said to her from his place by the ground. All of those who had been traveling with her, save Tama, looked at her strangely, making her blush. She paused for a moment before remembering that they were on the hunt for a shard.

"Yes Jiro I have returned. These are my friends and I wish to take them to see my family." Inari replied. As she said this the two guards stepped to the side and let her through. The group walked into the walls. "Where do you guys feel the shard from?"

"That way." Kagome and Amarante said together while pointing in the same direction.

"That's the way to the castle." Inari stated softly.

"Well then, let's go." Inuyasha stated while motioning her forwards. She walked out in front of the group with Tama walking beside her. Tama was having the problem of keeping his hands in check, he was wanting very badly to grab her hand and walk with her but he wouldn't with all of the other's walking behind them.

As they walked, whenever someone would recognize her they would automatically bow making the group behind her laugh a little bit. After a few minutes of walking the reached the castle. The guard at the castle door opened the door for her and kneeled.

"Here goes everything." Inari breathed, Tama momentarily forgot about everyone behind them and he reached over and took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him and they continued walking into the castle. Inari took the group straight to the throne room and stopped as she entered the room and the moment her adoptive mother saw her, she jumped up off of her throne and ran towards her daughter. Inari released Tama's hand only to put her arms around the mother who was currently squishing her.

"Oh Inari dear, how wonderful it is too see you again!" He mother smiled at her while pulling away.

"It's great to see you again too mother." Inari smiled at the woman. It was then that she noticed Tama.

"Oh, look, you've even brought us a cute boy!" She stopped momentarily to make a sniff in his direction. "And a Neko Prince non-the-less. Mikoto, get over here and say hello to your daughter and her friends!" The woman yelled at her mate.

"Yes, Hitomi, I am coming." The older youkai said as he approached the group. "It is great to see you again Inari, and who are all of these people with you."

"Um well... this cute boy as you refer him to, in Tamasine Prince of the North, his twin sister Amarante, their younger sister Oki." Inari pointed to each of them and then continued on with the rest of the group. "Sesshoumaru Lord of the West, Kagome soon to be Lady of the West, their two adopted children, Rin and Shippou. Inuyasha, Prince of the West and this is Sango and Miroku."

"Well, it is lovely to meet you all. Might I ask why you are all here?" Hitomi questioned.

"We were wondering if we could perhaps have the jewel shard that you have?" Kagome questioned politely.

"You don't even know if she has it." Inuyasha huffed.

"Yes we do, it's in her kimono pocket." Amarante answered while shaking her head at the hanyou.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha, don't make me say the 'o' word." Kagome smirked as he visibly stiffened.

"Is this what you want?" Hitomi questioned while pulling a shard out of said pocket.

"Yes mother, thank you. But how did you get it?" Inari questioned her while handing the shard to Kagome.

"Your brother Yoshimitsu found it yesterday and he brought it to me for safe keeping." Hitomi replied. Kagome let the shard combine with the large jewel around her neck. "So, will you all be staying the night?"

"Iie." Both Inu brother's answered quickly and both were smacked by Amarante and Kagome, respectfully.

"Inari should spend time with her family you bakas." Amé replied to both of them.

"I agree, but I must add that I need to go back to my village so that I can fix my Hiriakotsu." Sango agreed with Amarante.

"Well then, how about Inari can stay with her family and I can accompany Sango and Kilala to the taijiya village and the rest of you can continue on, and in a weeks time we can meet back at Kaede-sama's village." Miroku stated.

"I guess that will work." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well let's not waste any time." Miroku smiled as he ushered Kilala and Sango out the door. Both of them saying their goodbyes to the rest of the group and Inari's parents.

After they had left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were also trying to swiftly leave the castle. They said goodbye to everyone and began to leave.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Tama said to the Inu brothers who both nodded at him, Inuyasha with a knowing smirk which got him a playful smack from Amarante, her telling him to leave her brother alone.

"We'll leave you two to your own devices." Hitomi smiled as she pulled her mate out of the throne room, this leaving only Tama and Inari. Inari reached her arms around his neck to give him a hug, which he returned.

"I will miss you." Inari smiled as she pulled away, but left her arms around his neck.

"And I, you, Inari-kun." Tama replied to her. For a moment neither of them moved, both just starring into the other's eyes. It was then that Inari took in a deep breath.

"But you don't have to. You could stay here with me." Inari smiled softly while also giving him a hopeful look. He began to think for a moment.

"Your mother and father won't care?" He questioned her with his left eyebrow arched.

"You seen how mother reacted to you." She replied to him.

"I'll be right back, Inari-kun." He smiled and swiftly, without warning, kissed her cheek before running off to catch up with the others. Once he had caught up with Amarante he ran at the same as her stride. "I'm staying with Inari-kun." He said quickly.

"Okay, see the two of you at the village inside Inuyasha's forest." She smiled to him.

"Okay. And you, Inuyasha, had better not let anything happen to either of my sisters. I leave them in your care." Tama stated to the hanyou who only "Feh'd" in reply. Tama then turned around and headed back in the other direction towards Inari.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: My heart is broken! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! So I won't talk much... just please, please, PLEASE review!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Quotes:

"Oh, look, you've even brought us a cute boy!" She stopped momentarily to make a sniff in his direction. "And a Neko Prince non-the-less. Mikoto, get over here and say hello to your daughter and her friends!" The woman yelled at her mate.----- I like Hitomi... she's kinda funny... one of those really embarrassing moms...

"But you don't have to. You could stay here with me." Inari smiled softly while also giving him a hopeful look.----- they are getting closer! Yay!


	19. Questions, Questions, Questions

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello to everyone. I want to thank you all for your reviews and for listening to me bitch about not getting any. I think that was having a glitch or something in the past week because I have my account set up so that it sends me a notification when I update my story... and I didn't get it until two days after I uploaded chapter 16, so I think it was just screwed up. I don't know.. Either way... I hope you are all enjoying the story.

And also, as a side note, I am currently working on a modern era fic, that I will not start posting until it's completely finished but I'm gonna give you lovely people a little sneak peak at the summary for it so you can tell me if you think you'll like it or not... okay? Well here is the title and summary

New fic title: "I'm with you by choice" (Kagome says it A LOT to Inuyasha during the anime so I thought it fit.)

New fic summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

So just let me know if you'll be interested at all... and if you're nice I might give you guys little snippets of plot from time to time...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Youkai Sesshomarulover- I agree... why is he an anime character? If he wasn't... oh I'd jump right on that :D

Darkness living in Hope- Thanks much for reviewing!

DMF- I've already replied to your review through e-mail so you don't get another one! HA HA HA:D

Inuyuyurrk- Thanks for reviewing again... I know I like flipped out on everybody... but it was freaking me out because not even my regulars were reviewing! But I explained all that in my authors note..

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Well hey, babies are cool... I hope she's doing great! Thanks again for reviewing!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Okay. And you, Inuyasha, had better not let anything happen to either of my sisters. I leave them in your care." Tama stated to the hanyou who only "Feh'd" in reply. Tama then turned around and headed back in the other direction towards Inari.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eighteen: Questions, Questions, Questions

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later that evening with the Inuyasha gang. They had decided to take the long way back to Inuyasha's forest so that they could spend some time shard hunting. It was now starting to get dark and so the group was settling down in the path that they had been traveling on. When they stopped for the night, Kagome sent Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru out to hunt for some meat, and Amarante told Oki to take Suki and the kids to go get some herbs and fruits if any could be found. While the rest of the group was out hunting Kagome and Amarante started a fire and Kagome unpacked her pack and laid her sleeping bag out so that the kids could have something to sleep on.

About twenty minutes later everyone came back from their hunting trips, Sesshoumaru had a large wild boar thrown over his shoulder, Inuyasha walking beside him with the children running out in front of them, Oki carrying a basket of apples, and herbs. Amarante and Kagome made work of cooking the boar while they first started to rid their hunger with the apples.

When they finally sat down to eat the meat of their meal, Inuyasha was making a mess of things, showing no kind of manners at all.

"Inuyasha, do you think you could eat any messier?" Amarante questioned him with her eyebrow cocked.

"I could try." He smiled at her, half chewed food hanging out of his beautiful mouth.

"Don't make me hurt you Inu-kun. You're setting a bad example for the children." Amarante scorned him.

"Please Amé-chan, he IS one of the children." Sesshoumaru joked.

"That's not nice." Kagome frowned. "Anyway, Amé you should see him when he eats ramen, it's much worse."

"What's ramen?" Amarante and Sesshoumaru questioned at the same time.

"It's a food from my time. I'll get some when we go back to Kaede's." Kagome answered her future mate and her friend.

"I haven't had ramen in forever!" Inuyasha grumbled, making Amarante slightly more agitated.

"Quit whining Inu-kun." Amarante said while pointing a glowing finger at him. This making Kagome laugh because it erupted a slight shudder from Sesshoumaru that she could feel as he moved while seated next to her. The group sat around for a while before Kagome sent her youji to bed, Amarante then sending Oki with them. After the youji had gone to bed the adults were sitting around the fire. Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's lap and Inuyasha and Amarante were next to one another, Inuyasha's arm wrapped leisurely around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking. It's been awhile since Naraku last attacked." Inuyasha stated while looking across the fire at the other couple.

"I agree." Kagome stated softly

"Do you think he's planning something big?" Amarante questioned them.

"He could be." Sesshoumaru replied to her.

"I wonder what it could be?" Kagome said aloud in wonder.

"It's probably something really big, but I can't think of anything." Inuyasha stated. The group sat silently for a moment, all of them thinking about what it could be that Naraku was planning. There thinking however was interrupted by a loud snore coming from Shippou.

"Well, on that note, I think it's time I get some sleep." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, it's getting late." Amarante agreed. Inuyasha hopped up and reached for her hand and pulled her up towards himself, wrapping his arms around her and then jumping straight up into the tree above them.

Kagome laughed softly at the squeal of surprise that came from Amé when her feet left the ground. As Inuyasha sat the two of them down she smacked him playfully and yelled at him for not giving her a warning. Kagome stopped paying attention to them as Sesshoumaru motioned for her to remove herself from his lap. He pulled her over to the tree that was next to where he had earlier discarded his armor. He sat down and pulled her back into his lap and nuzzled her neck softly, silently coaxing her to go to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Sango and Miroku

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango and Miroku arrived at the taijiya village. They both hopped off of Kilala and the neko transformed into her smaller self and ran off into the woods to go play.

"I wanted to thank you for coming with me Miroku." Sango said while turning towards her one time home.

"No problem my sweet Sango, it was my pleasure." He smiled at her while grabbing her hand and walking with her to the hut. They both walked into the front door of the hut and Sango set her Hiriakotsu down beside of the door as she entered. "Would you like for me to go find something for us to eat tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sango stated to him as she stopped once she had entered into the hut.

"Then, I will be back shortly." He replied as she turned toward him and he swiftly kissed her cheek before departing. She watched him leave and then turned back into the hut. She decided to make a fire so that they could cook whatever it was that hunted down. After she had started a fire in the fireplace of the hut, she walked over to the door of a separate room of the hut. She walked into the room and went over to large wooden chest that was up against the wall. She opened the chest and pulled out some blankets that she had kept there since long before the demise of her people. She decided that making the bed would be important to do before it got dark because it was much easier to do in the light. She then moved over to an old dresser and removed both her normal clothing and her taijiya suit and she put on a light kimono.

After about twenty minutes, Miroku returned with some fish and berries for the two of them to eat. Sango took the fish that he had previously cleaned, and cooked them while Miroku rested after his 'hard work'. After the fish was cooked, they both went and sat on their shins at the old table that was next to the fireplace and they ate their dinner silently.

When dinner was finished Mioku went over to where a pile of cushions rested near the fireplace and motioned for Sango to join him. She came over and he pulled her into his lap and she rested her head back on his chest. He leaned his head down silently and placed a soft kiss on her neck, send a chill from his warm breath against her exposed skin.

"I'm glad that you allowed me to accompany you and Kilala on this journey." Miroku spoke softly.

"And I am glad that you offered to come." Sango replied in tone that was surely softer than his own.

"Sango-kun... I, well, I was wondering... how you really feel about me." The monk stuttered as if he had suddenly became shy.

"If I tell you, then you must agree to honestly answer the same question for me." Sango stated before she took in another sharp breath and his lips upon the hot flesh on her neck.

"I agree."

I, houshi-sama, have had some feelings for you for a very long time. I have come to know you as a very strong, brave, and noble person. With the exception of your cursed hand that is." She giggled slightly as said hand began to caress her leg just above the knee. He then turned her body to face him as she began to speak again. "I must say that over time, I have come to love most of the things about you Miroku."

It was at this moment that Miroku decided to steal a kiss from the woman whom had just confessed her love. He slowly closed the space between their lips, as if they were children and the space was something forbidden, something that they knew they should avoid. His lips softly meshed with hers, him tasting her as her tongue darted out of her own mouth with the prospect of meshing with his. He gladly accepted the protruding appendage into his mouth and his hands found her waist and pulled her body even closer to his own. As mouth crashed upon mouth in a loving and sensual kiss, both lovers became winded and had to reluctantly pull apart.

"It is your turn houshi-sama." Sango replied with a slight blush rising into her cheeks.

"You, my sweet Sango, are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. You are the most brave, and the most loyal, and most loving woman as well. I have not had a heart for any other woman but you for a very long time, and I love you more and more with the passing of each day." Miroku answered honestly and then swiftly pulled her face back to his own and he began to once again ravish her mouth with his tongue. As their kiss intensified and heat began to spread through their bodies, Miroku began to lean back on the pile of cushions pulling Sango's body with him. He then changed positions with her so that his body was laying fully on top of her small frame. His mouth left hers only long enough to reach her neck where he began an odd but blissful assault on her neck while alternating between kissing and sucking all of the way up and down her neck before he made quick of putting their lips back together. Before their lips were connected again, he softly whispered "I love you" and he then continued the torture to the previously unfamiliar curves of her body with both his hands wandering about her body as if they were trying to memorize every inch. As he began to reach behind her to remove the obi that was holding her kimono firmly in place, he looked up into her deep brown eyes but found no questioning or resistance and he knew that tonight was the night for him to prove to Sango how much he did truly love her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Tama and Inari

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tama walked back to the castle after leaving the company of his sister. He walked back to the throne room where he had originally left Inari to see her still standing there waiting for them.

"Come on, my parents are waiting for us." She smiled as he walked back into the room. He nodded softly and when he reached her she grabbed his hand and walked with him to another room that was down the hall. As they entered the room, Tama found Hitomi and Mikoto sitting with two young men and a small boy. As they entered the room Hitomi jumped up quickly.

"Oh, I knew you weren't leaving!" Hitomi smiled brightly. "Boys, this is Inari's boyfriend Tamasine. Tamasine, these are my boys, Yoshimitsu, Kanaye, and Takai." Tama looked at each of the boys as their mother pointed to them. Yoshimitsu was the oldest, he looked to be about 22 in youkai years. He had a very defined face with a spur of blonde hair atop his head. The next was Kanaye, he was about 16. Tama had to admit, this boy was a lot more handsome than the first, he had long black hair that cascaded past his shoulders, his facial features were strong and mature, but his eyes held the shine of a child. Tama then moved on to the youngest of the three boys, Takai, who was about 6. The small boy had hair much like Kanaye's, except it was shorter and only reached the bottom of his expertly curved youkai ears.

"Sit down, sit down." Mikoto smiled motioning for Tama and Inari to take a seat. The two sat down on a couch that was across from where all of Inari's brothers were seated, and next to where Mikoto and Hitomi were. Naturally as Tamasine's father was the only neko tai-youkai, Mikoto and Hitomi knew of him. They also knew most of the background of the family, and although they were not sure exactly how many of the girls were left, he knew that Tamasine was the only boy, and the second in line. "Now, Tamasine, I hope you don't mind a lot of questions." The older man laughed.

"Not at all, I would expect them." Tama replied with a slight smile.

"How have you and your sisters been lately?"

"Fine sir. The girls are growing up nicely." Tama replied, his fathers diplomacy lesson's coming into play.

"How old are you now my boy?" Mikoto questioned.

"Twenty."

"And do you know how old my Inari is?" Mikoto asked, his protective father role starting to take over while talking to the boy who was clearly winning the heart of his only daughter.

(A.N.- We're just gonna run this right into a Q & A session... I'm not gonna say who's saying what... all the questions are from Mikoto and all the answers are from Tama)

"Seventeen sir."

"Are you okay with Inari being a ningen?"

"Perfectly. My father used to say that it was a family defect until he found his perfect mate who was a ningen. I happen to think it's a family blessing."

"Very well. How many sisters do you have now?"

"Three sir."

"So how do you like being second in line?"

"Well, sir, to be honest, Aneko doesn't really know how to run the North so I do most of the work. The perk being that if I do something wrong, she get's blamed for it, but I like not having all the responsibility which allows me to travel with Amarante."

"And what are your plans for your future?"

"I'm not sure yet. I must first complete my duty to my family and take care of the girls until they are mated."

"Are there any questions that you have for me?" Mikoto questioned him.

"I do, but it is a private matter that we can speak about later." Tama stated after a moment of thought.

"Why wait?" Mikoto asked as he got up from his seat beside his wife and motioned for Tama to follow him. The two of them walked down the hallway and entered a door on the opposite side of the hall. Tama could clearly tell that it was Mikoto's study. Mikoto moved around the desk to sit in his chair and he again motioned for Tama to take the seat across from him.

"So what was it that you wanted to know Tamasine?" Mikoto questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was wondering if you had yet arranged a mate for Inari." Tama questioned the older man.

"I have not." Mikoto replied.

"Would you give me permission to court her?" He asked. He knew that even though he and Inari had declared that they had feelings for one another, it was still customary to ask.

"Before I answer your question, does your youngest sister have an intended?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"No, sir."

"Well, I my dear boy, am a negotiator. I will allow you to court Inari if you promise to bring your youngest sister here to meet Kanaye."

"I must be honest with you sir. Oki is not a youkai. She is a hanyou/miko." Tama said knowing what the older man was getting at.

"Doesn't matter to me. I just want all three of my boys to mate with someone from a neko youkai decent, and there are not a whole lot of us left." Mikoto answered honestly.

"Again sir, to be honest, I will not force Oki to court someone that she doesn't want to, but I will agree to bring her here to meet Kanaye. And in the case that she does wish to court him or even mate with him eventually, I would not forbid it as I can tell already that he comes from a good family." Tama answered with a flourish.

"Spoken like a true tai-youkai my boy. You have my permission to court Inari. If Yoshimitsu gives you any problems, just tell him to see me and I will straighten him out." Mikoto smirked.

"Over protective older brother huh?"

"Oh quite." Mikoto laughed with a smile.

"I can understand that." Tama said while thinking back to all the times that he had fought with Inuyasha. "I understand that very well." Tama laughed and the two men continued talking about when to bring Oki to meet with Kanaye, and things of that nature.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: I hope you like it! It was much longer than it normally is! Also, as a side note... I've just recently received the 'Best of Inuyasha' CD and I must say that it is one awesome freaking CD! Lol anyway... again I hope you liked it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"I haven't had ramen in forever!" Inuyasha grumbled, making Amarante slightly more agitated.----- Inuyasha's being whiney!

As he began to reach behind her to remove the obi that was holding her kimono firmly in place, he looked up into her deep brown eyes but found no questioning or resistance and he knew that tonight was the night for him to prove to Sango how much he did truly love her.----- This is to be taken into self interpretation... I will never truly say what happened that night. It is all up to imagination which makes it so that you can guess what happened due to what your age and experience allows you to think.

"I can understand that." Tama said while thinking back to all the times that he had fought with Inuyasha. "I understand that very well." Tama laughed and the two men continued talking about when to bring Oki to meet with Kanaye, and things of that nature.----- hey, maybe he'll grab her and bite at her neck like Inuyasha did with Amarante... heh


	20. Back To The Present

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter... again sorry about all the delays we've been having lately! But today was my last day of school so it should be much better in the updating department... and I hope to have this story finished by the time I go back to school in January.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Thanks much dear and I'm glad to hear it! I really think this is going to be the first story I've ever finished... my others I have such a hard time finishing I just keep writing and writing... but this one it will have an ending yay!

Youkai Sesshomarulover- To answer your questions... there isn't going to really be anyone screwing up... I do plan to add some more fluff n'stuff because I also like it much! And I know the hole fall off the chair laughing routine... that is why I sit on my bed and read:D

DMF- Yes... fluff is more fun than anything else in the world (except for maybe lemons cuz I've got a dirty mind and those are fun :D) And to answer your question... I thought I had read your stories... but perhaps I'm just crazy! So I'll double check on that!

Littleschoolgirl- Thank you very much for reading my story and I'm glad you liked it! I hope you get to see the new HP movie... I hear it's supposed to be really good!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I can understand that." Tama said while thinking back to all the times that he had fought with Inuyasha. "I understand that very well." Tama laughed and the two men continued talking about when to bring Oki to meet with Kanaye, and things of that nature.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Nineteen: Back To The Present

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been a week since we last left our friends. The day after Tama and Mikoto's talk, Mikoto and Inari went to meet up with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so that they could take Oki back to the castle to meet Kanaye. Oki and Kanaye actually got along pretty well, neither of them knew of the deal between Tama and Mikoto so they were not being forced to like one another.

Tama and Inari were now an official couple. They had spent a lot of time over the past week taking walks with one another and learning more about each other. In a more shocking development, over the past week, Inuyasha had been seriously considering asking Amé to be his mate. He wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be yet, but it was something that he really wanted to do.

Miroku had also considered taking a life partner. He and Sango had spent the week continuing in their union of love. He planned on asking Sango to marry him the day before the Eastern Ball.

The group was now back at Kaede's. When they first met up, Amarante instantly noticed something missing.

"Tamasine, where is Oki?" Amarante questioned her brother once she had realized that he and Inari came alone.

"To be honest, our little Oki has fallen in love. She is going to stay with Inari's parents for now and then they will bring her with them to the ball." Tama answered his concerned sister.

"And if it makes you feel any better, Kanaye promised to protect her with his life." Inari smiled. At this time Kagome announced her departure to Kaede's hut. She needed to ask the old Miko a question.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome At Kaede's

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome walked into the older Miko's hut to be greeted by Kaede who had a bright smile on her face.

"What can I do for ye child?" Kaede questioned Kagome as she entered the hut.

"Kaede-sama, I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha's subduing necklace." Kagome answered her.

"What is it ye need to know?" The older woman asked.

"I think that the subduing necklace is what allows Inuyasha to travel through times with me. I was wondering if you thought the same." Kagome replied.

"Actually Kagome, I have also thought that this is the reason for that. But what is it that ye have really came to ask for child?" Kaede asked.

"Well, I was kinda planning on going back to my time today. And I really want to take Sesshou-kun with me so that my family can meet him." Kagome answered, forgetting that Kaede knew nothing of her and Sesshoumaru's resent love.

"Oh, I see. So you and Sesshoumaru-sama have finally found one another then? Well then you will be needing this." Kaede answered with a knowing smile while moving over to a hidden compartment in the small table that sat in the corner of her hut. She reached into the compartment and pulled out a subduing necklace, an exact replica of the one that Inuyasha currently wore.

Kaede walked over to where Kagome was standing and handed the necklace to her. "Kaede, how did you know?"

"I know a lot more than ye would think dear child. This necklace was made with extra strength. Just enough to hold back that taiyoukai that ye are so fond of." The old lady smiled. "Also the same words should work for Sesshoumaru-sama as does for Inuyasha, but I am not quite sure."

"Thank you Kaede-sama." Kagome smiled before bowing her head and then leaving the hut. She walked back to where the others were all standing around and talking. As she walked up to the group Inuyasha instantly spotted the subduing necklace and when he did he quickly jumped behind Amarante.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha questioned with a slight shudder from behind Amé who just rolled her eyes at him.

"It's for Sesshou-kun you big baby." Kagome laughed while continuing to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

"What for?" Sesshoumaru asked with his elegant eyebrow expertly raised, the others around them were also beginning to wonder what was going on.

"The subduing spell is what binds Inuyasha to me and allows him to travel to my time. Therefore, if you have one, then you can go as well." Kagome explained to her future mate who still had a questioning look on his face.

"But why do you want me to go?" He asked her, reaching out his arm to put around her waist.

"Because I need to explain to my okaa-san and jii-chan why I won't be coming back as often, and when I do, they will want to meet you." Kagome stated resting her head on his chest.

"I suppose I'll agree to it then." He smirked.

"Good. Inuyasha, you should probably go out of hearing distance from the well because that's where I am going to go try this out." Kagome smiled.

"Feh. Brother, just stay clear of her jii-chan, he's not all right in the head." Inuyasha said before grabbing Amé's hand and pulling her in the other direction.

"Sango, would you mind keeping an eye on Shippou and Rin for me?" Kagome questioned her friend politely.

"Of course not. Come on guys, let's go visit Lady Kaede and see if she's got something to snack on." Sango smiled to her friend and then to the two small children in front of her. Rin grabbed her hand and Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder and the three of them walked off with Miroku close behind.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru then walked to the well, hand-in hand, when they got there Sesshoumaru turned to her. "And there are no youkai in your time, correct?" He asked him.

"Correct." She smiled.

"Well then I won't be needing these." He said to her while removing his armor and large piece of fluff and letting them fall to the ground beside the well. Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru and silently slipped the subduing necklace over her head so that it rested on his shoulders. Before she could pull away he swiftly bent down and captured her lips with his own in a soft gentle kiss. Kagome raised herself up on her tiptoes, adding more force behind her kiss and as Sesshoumaru felt the added pressure, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. As lips crashed upon lips she tightened her hold around his neck and she un-expectantly jumped up, locking her muscular legs around his waist and he slid his arm down lower on her waist helping to hold her against him. Her tongue slid into his hot mouth, and wrapped around his tongue, then began Sesshoumaru's torturous kisses. Kagome could not hold back the moan that escaped her mouth as Sesshoumaru's kisses created pure passion within her body. After a few more moments of torture and enjoyment, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his lips from his future mates, and her legs unwrapped themselves from his waist and her feet landed softly on the ground. Sesshoumaru spoke as she was lowered to the ground.

"So my love, will this command slam me into the ground like it does to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned her and she nodded. "Well in that case." The normally stoic lord smiled and dropped his body to lounge along the ground on his side making Kagome laugh softly.

"Are you ready Sesshou-kun?" She inquired.

"Whenever you are my love." He smiled back at her. Kagome nodded softly and then closed her eyes.

"Osuwari" She whispered softly, hoping not to hurt her love. Sesshoumaru's subduing necklace began to glow and then he was slammed straight into the ground. Kagome ran the stretch of space between herself and her love, she then bent down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He choked out through the dirt. After his spell had worn off, he got up and brushed the dirt off of his hakama and haori then he takes her hand and pulls her up from the ground.

"Ready?" She asked him as she stood at her full height. He nodded to her and she pulled him over to the well and she stepped up onto the side of it, with Sesshoumaru following suit.

"And we just jump in?" He asked questioningly.

"Yep." As she answered his question he gracefully leaned down and picked her up with his one arm and jumped into the well. The blue swirling light surrounded them and within a few seconds he felt his feet hit the ground.

"What is that smell?" He questioned her quickly.

"Inuyasha always complains about it too. It's just the way my time smells. But don't worry, we won't be here too long." She smiled at him.

"If you say so." He stated then jumped up and out of the well. "What is this?" He asked while looking around at the well house.

"This is the structure that was built around the well to protect it from the elements. Everything here is a lot different. And please, even if something seems like it's a youkai, don't attack it." Kagome smiled at him as he set her down on the ground. "Come on, the house is this way." She added while pulling on his hand and taking him out the door of the well house and towards the back door of the shrine.

"So everything will be like this in 500 years?" Sesshoumaru asked he as she reached the door.

"Yeah." She smiled as she opened the door and walked into the kitchen of the shrine. "Okaa-san, Souta, Jii-chan! I'm back!" She said and after a few minutes her Jii-chan came into the room. He smiled at Kagome and then looked to the creature behind her.

"AHHH! A youkai!" He yelled as he started to reach into his clothes to pull out his useless sutras. Sesshoumaru blinked at the old man before him.

"Jii-chan, this is Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru, he's seemingly harmless." Kagome smiled at her Jii-chan who stopped for a moment and then took a good look at Sesshoumaru.

"But this ones a full youkai, not a hanyou!" Jii-chan exclaimed to his granddaughter as if she was lying to him, perhaps even controlled by the youkai who was before him.

"I'm his half brother actually." Sesshoumaru added as politely as possible. Jii-chan looked him over again and nodded as Kagome's Okaa-san came into the room.

"Hello Kagome dear, and who is this handsome young man you've brought home?" Usagi questioned her daughter.

"I am Sesshoumaru, the tai-youkai of the Western lands." Sesshoumaru answered Usagi. "Kagome, please go fetch your things while I speak with you family."

"Okay Sesshou-kun." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before heading over to the stairs and running up them.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, come have a seat." Usagi said to the lord after Kagome was out of sight, motioning for him to sit at the kitchen table. Sesshoumaru did as he was asked and then Kagome's family then sat down across the table from him. "So, what was it that you needed?" She asked him with a smile.

"I wish to ask your permission to make Kagome my mate." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"What does Kagome think about this?" Usagi questioned the boy, smile still present on her face.

"She has already agreed to it." The tai-youkai answered.

"Why?" Jii-chan questioned with a look of horror on his face.

"Because, we are true mates, her miko powers have said so."

"And do you love her?" Jii-chan asked, not being able to fight with the 'True Mate' theory, himself already knowing of it's existence.

"I do."

"Then you have my blessing." Usagi replied and then turned to her otou-san.

"Oh why did it have to be a youkai?" He asked no one in particular, and then after a moment he nodded his head in defeat. At this Kagome came back down the stairs with a full bag. Usagi got up out of her chair and walked over to her daughter, giving her a hug.

"So, I guess I can withdraw you from school huh?" Usagi questioned Kagome with a smile. This made Kagome look over to smile and look over to Sesshoumaru who nodded his head.

"Yes Okaa-san you can. I plan to live with Sesshou-kun now." Kagome answered her mother.

"What do we tell your friends?" Usagi questioned while pulling away from the hug.

"We will tell them that Kagome has moved to America to study abroad for her remaining years of school." Jii-chan stated.

"Yes, that will work. Oh Kagome, what about Inuyasha?" Usagi asked.

"Inuyasha has found himself a youkai princess that he is rather fond of." Kagome giggled at Sesshoumaru's slight growl.

"Are the two of you still traveling together?" Usage questioned as she moved over to the other side of the room to where all of the kitchen cabinets were.

"Yes." She answered almost covering Sesshoumaru's grunt.

"Well then, you'll be needing these." She replied and opened a whole cabinet full of ramen. Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished up their visit in the present by filling another bag full of ramen and Sesshoumaru promising to allow Kagome to come back and visit her family at any time she wishes. They then left the shrine and headed back to the well house so that they could go back to his time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: I do apologize again for this chapter taking so long... I know that when I first started writing this I updated every couple of days and now it's been almost two weeks since I've updated. But again, I am going to try to finish this story before I go back to school in January.

BY THE WAY- No one answered me about what they thought of that new story I was gonna write... ya know, the one I had in the first A N of the last chapter... this deeply hurts my feelings!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Oh, I see. So you and Sesshoumaru-sama have finally found one another then? Well then you will be needing this." Kaede answered with a knowing smile while moving over to a hidden compartment in the small table that sat in the corner of her hut. ---- oooo now Kaede can tell the future! No.. Really I just didn't feel like writing the whole Kag explain to Kaede what happened crap so... Kaede just knew about this ONE thing... that's it.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha questioned with a slight shudder from behind Amé who just rolled her eyes at him.----- I just love these two... they crack me up!

"Feh. Brother, just stay clear of her jii-chan, he's not all right in the head." Inuyasha said before grabbing Amé's hand and pulling her in the other direction. ----- Oh how right he is!

"Well in that case." The normally stoic lord smiled and dropped his body to lounge along the ground on his side making Kagome laugh softly. ----- sexy, sexy!

"AHHH! A youkai!" He yelled as he started to reach into his clothes to pull out his useless sutras ----- It doesn't read as well as "Ahhh! A demon!" But.. I've called them youkai throughout the story so I can't just stop now!

"Well then, you'll be needing these." She replied and opened a whole cabinet full of ramen.----- The best momma ever!


	21. Koishii

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here ya go... another chapter! There is only this one and one more after it left... as well as an epilogue and then we will be finished. I hope you like it!

NOTICE: There is a slight lime in this chapter, just as a warning it will look like it's going to be a lemon... but I assure you that it's not.

For those of you who don't know... KOISHII means 'My Beloved'... or something rather close to that...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Dehlia- I do want to thank you for your review, but not to be rude or anything but it is called fanfiction for a reason. This is my plot line, the only thing I take from Inuyasha the anime is the basic plot and the characters. I do know what a Lordship usually entails but I fictionized that... just as I have to option to do because, well, that's the whole point of fanfiction.

Bluediamond-hime- Uhm... I'm sorry, You must have my story confused with someone else's. There is no curse in my story... at least I don't remember one... maybe I'll have to ask DMF for help on that one.

DMF- Still sick are ya? Heh... lol I've never seen the new Phantom but I've seen the old one... although I really don't remember it too well... But Maybe now I'll have to watch it just to see the Fluffy-like-ness. And yes... the fluffy and Kagome romance-ness is good stuffs! Yay... this chapter is more Amé and Inu stuffs though. And... I think that's it!

Golden-Eyed-Girl- I know what you mean... This will be the second chapter story that I have finished so I'm getting really excited! As said about there will only be two more chapters left so I know I'm gonna finish it! I hope to have it done before the new year... but I'm not quite sure yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Well then, you'll be needing these." She replied and opened a whole cabinet full of ramen. Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished up their visit in the present by filling another bag full of ramen and Sesshoumaru promising to allow Kagome to come back and visit her family at any time she wishes. They then left the shrine and headed back to the well house so that they could go back to his time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Twenty: Koishii

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now two days before the Eastern Ball. It was also the night of the New Moon, more commonly known as the night that Inuyasha's hanyou self would take on a ningen form. Inuyasha had been a little jumpy all day, knowing what was to happen to him that night, and that Amarante had yet to see his ningen form. He was still concerned about what she would think.

Sometime near dark the hanyou became slightly more jumpy. This did not go unnoticed by Amarante.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Amé asked softly as they walked side by side down a small path. The only other members of the group that were in hearing range of them were Shippou and Rin who were playing innocently in the path behind them.

"It's nothing." He said offhandedly with a small smile. Then Shippou jumped up on Amarante's shoulder to give her an explanation.

"Don't worry about him Amé-chan, he's probably just worried about turning ningen tonight." The kitsune smiled. Amarante tried to look up to Inuyasha to see if what the small kit had told her was true, however, before she fully saw the hanyou's eyes, he began yelling at Shippou.

"Why in the hell did you have to go and tell her that for you damn brat!" Inuyasha said with a small temper while reaching over to bonk Shippou on the head. Before his hand came in contact with Shippou, Amarante grabbed his hand with hers and brought it down between the two of them and then intertwined their fingers. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.

"If that was all that was wrong, you should have just said so. It's not like I haven't ever seen a hanyou turn ningen before." Amarante smiled to him as they continued to walk hand in hand, Shippou leaving her shoulder and joining Rin again.

"I know Amé, but this time it's different. It isn't Oki-chan, it's me." He explained, eyes cast downward.

"I'm sure that you are just the same as a ningen as you are a hanyou." She smiled to him while squeezing his hand reassuringly. Her only reply from him was a slight 'Feh' as they continued walking.

A little later on, about an hour or so before dark, the group stopped in a small clearing, deciding to make camp for the night. Inuyasha pulled Amarante slightly away from the group and began speaking to her.

"Sesshoumaru shouldn't know about tonight being my ningen night." Inuyasha said softly to her.

"Do you want to leave the group for the night?" Amé asked him. He nodded slightly. "Okay then, I'll go tell the others." She smiled to him. As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She smiled up at him as she crashed up against his chest.

"Thank you." He smiled at her sweetly before joining their lips in a short kiss. "I'll go catch us something to eat." He smirked as she reached up and kissed his cheek before turning and leaving. She went back to were the group was setting up camp before she turned to Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha and I will be spending the night a little further ahead on the trail." Amarante said to her two friends, one of which nodded their head in understanding, the other with a perverted grin plastered to his face.

"Maybe we should take their lead my love." Miroku smiled to Sango while his cursed hand began to caress her bottom.

"Hentai." She stated and pushed his hand away before smacking him softly on the back of his head. "Okay Amé, we understand." Sango smiled back to the youkai before her and Amarante nodded and headed back toward where she had left Inuyasha. He wasn't were she had left him but she could smell him a little further ahead so she continued walking until she found him cooking two small rabbits over a fire.

"You moved ahead some." She smiled to him.

"I had to make sure that he couldn't smell my change. But my nose isn't as good as it normally is. Can you smell him at all?" He asked her as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Nope, I lost his sent a while back so we should be okay here." She smiled at him before he handed her, her half of their dinner and the two of them ate their meal.

After the two of them had ate, they were setting up against a tree, both of them were seated on Amarante's cloak which Inuyasha had removed from her the moment they had stood up from eating. The two of them were talking about things that had no real importance, Amarante was waiting impatiently for the sun to set. She soon got her wish as the sun began to disappear. Inuyasha sighed as she looked up to his face with expectant eyes. He felt like the main attraction at a circus, or at least he would have if he would have known what a circus was.

Soon his youkai aura pulsed and his features began to change. His shiny silver hair turned into an inky black. His fangs shortened to the size of his regular teeth, his claws shortened to that of normal fingernails, his eyes darkened from a soft amber to a deep purple, and lastly, his inu ears left their normal resting place and were replaced by normal positioned ningen ears.

Amarante laughed softly at his second sigh after his transformation. "Why do you hate your ningen form so much?" She asked him softly.

"It's just that, I don't really like feeling so vulnerable." He answered her as he pulled her up into his lap.

"Don't worry Inu-kun, I'm here to protect you." She laughed at him slightly and he rolled his eyes at her. His heart was still not sure on how she felt about his ningen form. Amarante threw her arms around his neck and hugged his body to hers. He smiled brightly as she began to nuzzle the left side of his neck with a soft purr. A true neko-youkai she was.

"What do you think Amé?" He asked again with another sigh.

"It's okay Inu-kun but I prefer your hanyou self." She answered while raising her head up and resting her forehead against his.

"But do you mind it?" He asked her, almost the same question as before, she almost sighed herself as she pulled away from him to get a good look at him.

"Well, I still think that you are sekushi, but you as a hanyou is the real you, and I prefer you that way. But I will love you regardless Inu-kun." She smiled to him after a moment of thinking. Inuyasha sighed again, he brought one of his hands up to meet with her chin, and pulled her face closer to his until their lips touched. He began the kiss soft, as if he were only going to warm her lips and then pull away. He, however, did not pull away, instead he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, wanting to be able to enter the hot cavern of her mouth. Amé granted him the access that he craved while reaching up behind him, and beginning to play with the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck. As he began a small battle with her tongue, he dropped his hand from her chin and wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her, if it were possible, closer to him. Amarante couldn't help but let the moan that was rising in her throat escape. Inuyasha was a wonderful kisser, whether youkai or ningen, it didn't matter. Although, she did miss the feeling of his claws holding onto her hips as tightly as possible without hurting her. These ningen fingers just weren't enough for her liking.

Inuyasha's lips left her lips only to begin to travel down her jaw line and down her neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck, making another moan escape from her beautiful mouth. His hormones began to take over his thoughts, and Inuyasha moved her from his lap, then as he rejoined their lips in a kiss that showed the hunger that was craving in both the youkai and hanyou, he began to push her body backward so that she was now lying on the ground and Inuyasha's ningen form was resting on top of hers.

As the heated and heartfelt kiss ensued, Inuyasha used one of his arms to help keep his body from fully resting on top of his lover while his other arm had more lecherous ideas in mind. While Inuyasha's left hand was being controlled by his rational mind (it was keeping him from squishing Amarante after all), his right hand, however, was being seemingly controlled by the growing bulge in his hakama. His right hand moved between their bodies and to her waist where her kimono was tied together with the usual obi. Inuyasha untied said obi and then began to part the top of her kimono. His hand moved up her stomach, caressing her hot flesh with his ningen fingers as they moved northward to her unbound breasts. When his hand reached her soft mounds he began to rub his thumb across her quickly stiffening nub which elected another moan from Amarante, who in turn arched her back in an attempt to push her chest further into the hand of her lover.

The most recent moan however brought the hanyou to his senses... this was not the time or the place to take Amé as his mate, especially since how they had never talked about moving their relationship so far. Inuyasha shook his head, stopping himself from the wonderful assault on Amarante's body, he removes his hand from her body, and his lips from hers. He kissed her cheek before pulling away from her completely, leaving her with a pout on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha lustfully took one more look at the exposed form of her before he moved her back up into his lap, with her facing him, and wrapping his arms around her. Her kimono was still partially opened, he had left her obi discarded a few feet away. She moved around for a moment trying to get comfortable on his lap. Her now unpleased body was fighting against finding comfort, only telling her to jump the hanyou despite his feelings. After her mind had one the battle she settled in his lap and he looked down to her only to see her with her arms crossed again.

"You're evil." She said simply while laying her head on his shoulder, only to have his squeeze her tighter around her waist. He didn't say anything to her, but he continued to look at her with a soft look in his dark eyes. "What's wrong Inu-kun?"

He closed his eyes softly, then opened them again. "Nothing."

"It's something." She said softly, her head rising off of his shoulder to look him in the eye. He looked in her eyes before pulling her whole body against his. He began to nuzzle her neck, almost roughly, before he nipped at the same place his whole body yearned to leave his mark. This made her laugh softly. He then began to lightly purr into her ear.

"I don't want to loose you koishii." Was softly heard as he continued to purr in her ear. She sharply pulled away from him, she began to search his eyes to see if he was lying to her. He smiled at the confused look on her beautiful face. "I'm serious Amarante. My ningen self has an easier time saying things than my hanyou self. I've wanted to tell you that for a while now. You mean everything to me koishii."

Amarante leaned her head back down on his chest, content in not answering him back. She laughed softly as he sighed again. "Inu-kun."

"What?" He questioned her softly.

"Don't worry, you've got my heart forever koishii." She smiled with a small yawn. Inuyasha let his head rest on top of hers and he smiled while squeezing her in his own reply. The two of them soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well... I hope you liked the lime-y stuffs... I blushed a lot while writing it... but I suppose what has to be done, has to be done. Remember only like a couple more chapters and then we'll have us a finished story. And then I'll start posting the next one, which is a Kagome/Inuyasha story... and so far it's going pretty well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Why in the hell did you have to go and tell her that for you damn brat!" Inuyasha said with a small temper while reaching over to bonk Shippou on the head. ----- That temper will get you nowhere Mr. Inuyasha

"Inuyasha and I will be spending the night a little further ahead on the trail." Amarante said to her two friends, one of which nodded their head in understanding, the other with a perverted grin plastered to his face.----- Gotta love that Miroku :D

"I don't want to loose you koishii." Was softly heard as he continued to purr in her ear. ----- Out of character again! Yay!


	22. The Final Battle

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Alright... here it is... the final chapter! I can't believe I'm actually finishing another story! This one will actually end the way I wanted it to as well! I'm so freaking happy about it!

After this chapter there will be an epilogue that is set five years in the future. I have also considered making several one shots with bits and pieces of the life from around the same time as the epilogue... but I haven't decided fully to or not to yet.

Also, The dresses that the girls will be wearing in this chapter are all pictured on photobucket . com my user name is jessica05lynn and they are in the category of 'my story' (you are welcome to look at and use any of my other Inuyasha pictures as well...). That will just help if you have a hard time picturing what I am explaining them wearing. Rin's dress is definitely one to see! It is adorable as hell!

Oh, and I know what happens to Kohaku in the end is completely impossible, but ya know... I just had to have this kind of an ending for him. It wouldn't be right any other way.

And as a side note, I think Kagome's wish is probably not possible or plausible... but it will happen in my story and you'll like it anyway!

Note: Butoufuku means ball dress

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Thank you so very very much for being one of the few people to review throughout this whole process! I appreciate all of you reviews very much! I know it is pretty hard to believe that it's over! sniff but it's a good ending... I promise!

Youkai Sesshomarulover- Yes... I love it when they purr... heh.. Um... I don't know about all that blood stuff... you'll see at the end of this chapter how I made that happen for myself and maybe you can get some ideas from that. And thanks to you for being a very loyal reviewer! I appreciate it much!

DMF- You're supposed to like the limey stuff. Lol actually that was supposed to be taken out for this posting and was just supposed to be left in for the other place that I post this story... but then ya know.. I forgot and it was already there and I didn't even realize it until you reviewed so I was just like... well screw it. Lol. And my BIGGEST THANKS goes to you because, without you, and your wonderful ideas, this story just could not be all that it is today! I will forever be in your debt :D lol

bluediamond-hime- Thanks again for your review! I'm sure that the update was not as fast as you would have liked it.. But I mean it's 12 pages... so you better like it :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Don't worry, you've got my heart forever koishii." She smiled with a small yawn. Inuyasha let his head rest on top of hers and he smiled while squeezing her in his own reply. The two of them soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Twenty One: The Final Battle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now the day of the grande ball of the East. The ball was to begin at noon and it would be an affair that would last well into the night hours. The group had spent the last day and night in a youkai village that surrounded the Eastern castle. This village held many shops in which a lot of the men and women, youkai, hanyou, and ningen alike, who did not have nice enough clothes already, bought their clothing for the ball.

Our favorite group of ball attendees were at the ball. Miroku, Sango, and Inari were already inside the ballroom and in their seats. The other members of the group were waiting outside patiently, or in some cases impatiently, to be announced so as they too could go to their seats.

"I never have understood why they insist on announcing us all." Sesshoumaru huffed slightly.

"They like to torture us." Amarante smiled.

"Something like that." Tama smirked at his sister.

Inuyasha walked up behind Amarante as they were waiting and placed his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hi."

"Hello yourself. Don't wrinkle my butoufuku." She warned him as she looked down at her gown. She was wearing a black floor length gown that was fitted at the waist and then flared out from her hips and went into a full skirt. The gown was held up with two then straps and decorated with a glow of silver jewels that were placed closely together around the waist and then carried out softly throughout the dress.

She giggled at him as he let go and mumbled some about 'that damn butoufuku means more than I do.'

Kagome walked up beside Amarante and smiled at her. "Sesshoumaru said the same thing when I told him to back away from mine." Kagome laughed. Her butoufuku was a cobalt blue, it was strapless and fitted at the top. The waist was cut in a triangle shape with the point facing downwards. The waist and top band were adorned with white lace, and under the lace of the waist the skirt piece was synched so that it flowed freely downward in soft ripples.

Kagome looked over to her adoptive daughter who seemed to have the most highly decorated butoufuku out of everyone there. Rin's small butoufuku had two straps at the top and was also floor length, it was a soft white color but there were many layers. There were many layers of lace on top of the butoufuku, some of the lace was in shapes of large hears or circles. The butoufuku also had a few bows around it's high waistline. Kagome thought that the butoufuku looked rather beautiful on her daughter, and she found it rather funny that it had been Inuyasha who had chosen the butoufuku out of all the ones that she had available.

Oki's butoufuku was also white, it had long sleeves made of flowing lace, at the bust of the butoufuku was wrapped, somewhat like their traditional kimono's. The lace of the sleeves, as well as the bottom of the butoufuku, was decorated with medium sized ruby red flowers.

Inari's butoufuku was much more simple. It was a dark red color and strapless. The top was snugly fitted and the bottom flowed softly from the waist. On the left side of her waist was a fabric flower that was the same color as the butoufuku.

Sango's butoufuku was even more simple than Inari's. Her butoufuku was a bright pink color, and very shiny. It was strapless and at the top it had a sparkly silvery band around it. On the left side at the bottom there was a slit that went up past her knee and it too was outlined in the same silver as was at the top of the butoufuku. The floor length dress fit snugly across her hips and was not in a flared type style.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were wearing a circlet that had the crescent moon from the house of the West. Oki, and Inari were wearing a circlet from the North. Amarante was wearing her own combined circlet. She always hated being introduced because she was introduced in between Sesshoumaru and her brother, for they were the two who ultimately controlled her mating fate.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were wearing what looked to be like Sesshoumaru's normal dress, except a little more fancy. Tama's was pretty similar except his was blue, and Miroku was wearing the same.

Just then a small youkai , who's stature was much like Jaken's, began to call off names from the other side of the door. As he called their names they walked through the door and were introduced and seated.

"The House of the West." The small youkai stated. He then began naming off those who were members of said house. "Lord Sesshoumaru, his future Lady, Kagome, Princess Rin, Prince Shippou, and Prince Inuyasha." Each member walked out as their name was called. "The Princess of joining, Amarante." Amé slightly huffed before putting a smile on her face and walked through the doors that her lover had passed through moments before. " The House of the North..." as these words were spoken, Tama realized that Aneko was not present, he had a fleeting thought that something might have happened to her, but then he just figured that she didn't want to be around Sesshoumaru. "... Prince Tamasine and Princess Oki."

After about a half hour the newly born Eastern prince was brought out to be introduced. "May I present to you, the new young Prince Keitaro." The same small youkai from before said as said prince was brought out to be showed to all who were present at the ball. After the young prince had been introduced and fawned over, there was a band that began to play soft, cultured music of the times, and some couples began to dance, as most would expect to happen at a ball.

Around an hour later there was a rather loud interruption. The group could hear loud cursing and yelling going on outside of the castle, as well as loud explosion sounds. A guard was ordered to go and see what the commotion outside was. As he exited the room Kagome jumped up.

"I feel a bunch of shards outside." Kagome stated and Sesshoumaru also stood at her side. Inuyasha silently thanked Kami that he and Sesshoumaru had kept their weapons tied to the sashes on their waists. As they stood up, a wall that was on their right, grew a large hole in it, that came with the sound of a blast. As this happened Naraku walked right through the hole, Shinichi (the Eastern Lord if you had forgotten) got up from his seat and walked towards where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now standing.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Shinichi demanded of the evil hanyou.

"I am here for the priestess who holds the remaining jewel shards." Naraku snarls, as this is said the Eastern Lady begins to rush as many people out of the room as possible, her son clutched tightly in her arms.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind the Eastern Lord and spoke. "Shinichi, Naraku is after my Kagome. I will handle this, you go join your wife and the others."

"Thank you my young friend. Do be careful?" The older lord smiled with a nod while rushing to join his wife.

"Suki!" Amarante yells to the small neko youkai under her table. Said neko rushes out from under the table and looks at her master. "Take Shippou and Rin into the other room and help guard the others."

Suki mewled at her friend and transformed into her larger self before swooping to grab the said youji and running out behind the Eastern Lord.

"Kilala, go with them." Sango said to the feline who jumped up into action to protect those who they knew could not protect themselves from the powerful Naraku.

Now you may be asking yourself, why didn't the other youkai help try to get rid of Naraku or even, why would Naraku attack with all of those youkai around. Here's your answer. Only high class youkai, i.e. the Lords and Lady's, would have enough power to destroy Naraku. The other guests know this, most of them would be killed and they didn't want that. The East doesn't fight because they are a very old couple and Keitaro is their only son. The West and North are both represented... and as for the South, well... the south doesn't have a Lord or Lady. They had one once but they believed that he and his son both died, so there was no one else to run so the other three lands all helped in running the South. And Naraku knew all of this previously and he feels that he's indestructible so... why not attack at that time?

Before too long, Sango and Miroku were both standing by ready with their weapons. And Sesshoumaru began to assess the chaos going on around him. Naraku stood before him, Kagura Kanna and Kohaku were trailing directly behind him. He could now sense the thousands of youkai behind Naraku that were just waiting to attack. Behind himself and his brother, a large group stood. Miroku and Sango were standing slightly in front of Kagome, Amarante and Tama were near Inuyasha, and he could spot Oki and Kanaye out of the corner of his eye, in the back of the room.

Inuyasha ran forward and he and Naraku began to battle.

Sesshoumaru looks back in front of him and see's a vaguely familiar person come out from the shadows behind Naraku. He knew who he thought it was, but that just wouldn't make any sense. But he soon found that he was right.

"What are you doing with Naraku?" Amarante asked the woman who stood before her, she had a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh, how rude of me little sister, this is my good friend Naraku, perhaps you've heard of him." Aneko spoke, her voice having a high sound of arrogance in it.

"Friend Aneko?" Tama questioned his older sister.

"But of course, he has promised me Sesshoumaru after all." Aneko smirked.

"Aneko, you can never have me. How many times must you be told this?" Sesshoumaru almost growled. Aneko just began to laugh at him pretty evilly. It was then that she spotted Oki, she began to run forward towards her younger sister. At this time all others in the room were engaged in fighting with Naraku and his servants.

She was running at her younger sister, "You'll die Oki! You should have never helped purify those shards." She then lashed out Oki who tried to send out some purifying energy, but it didn't work. Kanaye jumped in front of the younger girl while pulling out a sizable sword and he killed Aneko swiftly and painlessly. Her nails racked across his chest as she fell, ripping his shirt and digging into his flesh. He turned to Oki.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her, concern present on his face. She nodded to him and then looked to where her sister had inflicted him.

"Here, I'll fix that." She let her fingers glow softly, the moment she touched his skin the glow intensified greatly and he was healed instantly.

Turning back to the main heat of the battle almost all of Naraku's follower's had been killed at this point. Sango had been wounded in her leg pretty deeply and Miroku spotted Oki healing Kanaye and he decided that the same for Sango would be good. He helped his love over to were the two young royals stood. Oki bent down silently, not needing to be asked to help and she closed the gap in Sango's leg quickly.

"It'll probably be sore for a bit, maybe you should stay here and see if they need you first." Oki stated softly to Miroku who nodded in agreement.

Now the only member's of Naraku's servants left standing were Kanna, Kohaku and Kagura. Sesshoumaru turned to the wind sorceress.

"If you wish to live, Kagura, I suggest you step away and let us kill Naraku. You will be allowed to live." Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha, Tama and Amarante were continuing to keep Naraku busy. Kagura looked around and noticed that Naraku was distracted and she knew that Sesshoumaru and his friends could defeat him. It only took her a moment of thought before she snatched up Kanna, threw out the feather in her hair, hopped upon it's larger version, and flew off into the night.

This is a good point to take a break for some snacks or something... maybe a restroom break... lol this chapter is long... I figured it might need an INTERMISSION lol

Naraku sent a tentacle towards Sango and Miroku. At seeing this Kohaku's memory returned to him and he ran for his sister. Kohaku jumped in front of the tentacle but Miroku destroyed it before it could come into contact with the younger boy.

Inuyasha began to get annoyed by being ignored so he began to yell at Naraku. "Hey, you should pay more attention to me and Sesshoumaru, you overly cocky bastard!" Inuyasha stated as Sesshoumaru drew out the Toukijin and Inuyasha also had the Tetsusaiga pointed at Naraku.

Miroku was standing over top of Sango with Kagome standing close by, all near a corner of the room. Kanaye was near the group of three with both his sister and Oki behind him. He understood the look from Tama telling him to protect both girls at all costs, not that he needed to be told to. Amarante and Tama were standing slightly behind the brothers. Then Naraku began his fight.

He was sending continuous tentacles at the two sets of siblings as well as in the directions of Kanaye and Miroku. Loud shouts could be heard as the fighting went on, green light as well as shouts of triumph were being rang throughout the room. Then after he had managed to incase all four of those directly in front of him with a few tentacles he then sent one at Kagome who seemed to be in some sort of trance. She was just standing still, not moving, staring out in front of her. Sesshoumaru noticed this and began to fight to get out of his imprisonment, knowing that the greatest part of his life was in danger. His eyes began to bleed red as all of those around him started to yell at Kagome, trying to take her out of her trance.

Just as it seemed that Kagome was certain to die, the wind in the room began to pick up and a whirlwind moved into the room. Before Sesshoumaru could blink, his love was removed from danger and in the arms of the wolf prince. However, by moving Kagome, the appendage was then headed for Inari who knew that she wouldn't have the time to move. Kanaye jumped in front of the tentacle, again taking a beating. Oki healed him once again.

Kouga had since set Kagome down and he was staring at her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He began waving his hand in front of her face. "Kagome... Kagome." Nothing seemed to pull her out of her trance.

Within a second a large clanking sound was heard and Amarante snapped her head from where Kagome stood to where she had heard the sound come from. She looked to Inuyasha to see that the Tetsusaiga had fallen to the ground, this added with him being squeezed by Naraku's appendage, his eyes started to shift. Amarante panicked and began to throw as much of her power as possible into the tentacle that was holding her captive so that she could start trying to free Inuyasha before he changed fully. At this point she noticed a bright green light coming from the direction of her brother and she knew that all hell was about to break loose. Tama had been holding back the majority of his power for the larger part of the battle, but now he was being squished and was clearly, very angry.

Quicker than the thought came to her mind a bright green flash ran throughout the room. The light began to burn the tentacle the was holding Tama captive. It burned all the way to his body, leaving nothing behind but ash, then the light continued to go to the three other limbs that were holding his comrades and sister captive. Naraku let out a loud scream as the flesh of his body continued to burn. Finally the four were dropped onto the ground.

"Thanks." Amé sputtered to her brother before turning to Inuyasha to make sure that he hadn't fully transformed yet. Inuyasha, sensing her distress, turned around to her and flashed her a quick smile before reached down and picking up the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru, upon his feet barely touching the ground, ran to where Kouga was still trying to snap Kagome out of her trance. The Lord ungracefully, but gently, pushed the Wolf prince out of his way. "Thank you, Kouga." He said stiffly before grabbing a hold of Kagome shoulder's which he began to shake slightly. "Diajbou Kagome?" But he still didn't get an answer from her.

Kouga huffed slightly but then turned to go and help the other three who were back to fighting Naraku. As he left Kagome's eyes came back into focus and she fell into Sesshoumaru's arm. He hugged her tightly. "Diajbou Kagome?" He repeated his earlier statement.

"Hai."

"What happened my love?" The Lord asked the young girl before him. She looked up into his amber eyes before looking around her to see the battle.

"I'm not really sure, but Midoriko told me how to defeat Naraku." Kagome said softly, just barely loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear her.

"How Kagome?" He asked her almost impatiently. Kagome turned behind her where Kanaye was still standing in front of Inari and Oki.

"Kanaye, I'm going to need Oki-chan's help." She stated to the young man behind her. He turned to Oki and motioned for her to go ahead. As she walked out from behind him, he looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded his head curtly, this being an agreement between the two youkai that Oki's protection was now in Sesshoumaru's hands.

Oki stepped up to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing before coming to a stop. "What do we have to do?" Oki questioned the older Miko.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we need to convince Naraku to send out as much power as possible, then we need Inuyasha to attack him with the backlash wave and then you and I..." She pointed to Oki "... need to send as much purifying power as possible into Naraku. Which is a good thing that we have some sacred arrows."

Sesshoumaru got Inuyasha's attention long enough for the two brothers to switch places, Inuyasha coming in to be told the plan and Sesshoumaru going out into battle. After Inuyasha had been informed of said plan, he nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, that's simple." He grinned. "Hey, you three get out of my way!" He yelled to Tama, Amarante, and Sesshoumaru who were still fighting the evil hanyou. After they had moved he walked, very arrogantly, up to where Naraku was standing, waiting for Inuyasha to attack him. "Why don't you fight me you dirty bastard?" Inuyasha taunted.

"It would be a pleasure." Naraku said swiftly before sending out a tentacle to Inuyasha who quickly destroyed the appendage and looked back up to Naraku. Inuyasha began laughing at him.

"What? Is that all you got? Some stringy tentacle? Don't you have any power?" Inuyasha smirked at the hanyou before him. Amarante looked at Inuyasha as if he were crazy, taking on Naraku all by himself. But soon she noticed both Kagome and Oki behind him with bow and arrows at the ready, both slightly glowing from the purification power. She knows that they must have a plan.

Naraku laughed at Inuyasha, "Do you have a death wish mutt?" He questioned the hanyou, which is rather ironic, a hanyou calling a hanyou a mutt. Heh.

"It's something like that." Inuyasha grinned. At this point Kagome remembered that Sesshoumaru strengthened her powers.

"Sesshou-kun, come here quickly!" He was beside her in a flash. "Touch me somewhere that won't affect my aim." He looked at her quizzically but then caught on, and he placed his hand on the small of her back, the pink light of her arrow grew. Sango then remembered seeing the same thing happen when Oki was healing Kanaye, she voiced her thought.

"Kanaye, do the same thing to Oki. Her powers strengthen when you touch her." Sango yelled over the bickering between the two hanyou's a little further up in the room.

Amarante looked back at Kanaye who was decided if he should move or not. She quickly took over his position in front of the three ningens but then added a comment of her own. "It might not work..." She started as he walked up behind her younger sister "...it'll only work if they're soul mates... never mind." She added as Kanaye touched Oki and her power increased just the same as Kagome's had.

It was then that Naraku raised one of his hands and sent out a large amount of energy that was headed straight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha then released the backlash wave while yelling at the two Miko's behind him "Now!" Kagome and Oki released their arrows at the same time. The two arrows, though they started out pretty far apart, started to get closer until they converged to look like one, overly bright, sacred arrow. The arrows then caught up with the force of Inuyasha's backlash wave. Within moments, the backlash wave, followed not a second later by both sacred arrows, hit Naraku's body.

His screams could be heard throughout the room. Sesshoumaru was sure that a youkai on the other side of the mainland could have heard it, at least faintly. There was a lot of smoke in the room and then as it cleared, they found no trace at all of Naraku. The only proof of his existence was his almost completed shikon laying on the ground where he had previously stood.

"Is he really gone?" Tama questioned himself out loud while walking towards Inari. At that moment shouts of a monks joy could be heard. Miroku was jumping up and down, dancing around the room and shouting in excitement.

"WHOOO! Now I can make me up some babies! Whoo!" Miroku yelled as he began to dance around while throwing around his uncovered hand that was once cursed, but no longer.

Inuyasha smiled at his friend and he caught sight of, Kagome and Sesshoumaru rushing up to grab the rest of the shikon jewel, out of the corner of his eye. Oki and Kanaye then walked up behind the other couple and the two girls began to continue purifying the jewel as much to their ability.

Inuyasha jumped slightly as he felt a weight add itself to his back, but once he realized that it was just Amé, he grabbed onto her legs to help hold her there and the two of them began to spin around the room and laugh with each other as the reality of what had just happened sunk in.

Kohaku and a now slightly calmer Miroku, helped Sango get up from the floor and they walked over to where Kagome and Oki had finished fusing the largest parts of the jewel together.

"Only three shards left." Kagome said while looking up to the others in the room. Kouga, without being asked, reached down to his calves and sliced into both, pulling out his two jewel shards and handed them to Kagome who then added them to the jewel.

As it was clear that only one shard was left, many began to look at Kohaku with sad eyes. At this Sango began to cry, tears removing dirt as they slid down her face. Inuyasha looked at his fried sadly, he and Amarante had long since stopped laughing, she was however still riding around on his back, holding him to her as close as possible.

Kohaku walked up to his sister, standing directly in front of her. "It's okay sister Sango. I know you need my shard to make the jewel complete. It is better off this way." As the young boy spoke, Sango released Miroku and threw her arms around her brother in a tight hug. As she continued to hug her brother, he spoke again. "Take the shard sister."

Both of the siblings continued to cry, as did a few of the others around them, as Sango reached to where she knew the shard rested, and she plucked it from his body. As she pulled out the shard, Kohaku's lifeless body fell into the arms of Sango, who in turn, fell onto the floor in a crying heap, still holding her brothers body close.

At the moment that the shard was removed, Sesshoumaru felt the Tenseiga begin to pulse. _'I wonder if it is possible to resurrect an already dead boy. I guess it's worth a try.' _ "Sango, remove yourself from him." Sesshoumaru stated while starting to unsheathe Tenseiga. Sango looked at him as if he was crazy and then began crying even harder.

"Come my love." Miroku said after catching on, while pulling Sango away from her brother.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga and passed it across the boys body. Just as the day that he brought his daughter back to life, he could see the pall-bearer youkai that were fumbling around Hakaku's body. Within and instant the three youkai were killed and Tenseiga was back in it's home. Sango looked at him curiously but he just pointed back to where her brother's body rested. She looked over at him and saw him starting to stir.

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama!" The taijiya cried as she flung her arms around her truly alive younger brother. In the distance Kagome heard the roar of what could only have been Kilala or Suki, this reminding her of her two children.

"Sesshou-kun, the children!" Kagome said to her future mate who smiled as the scent of worry began to reach his powerful nose. He knew that they were not harmed so he had not worried about them. However, he smiled at her and then quickly left the room, to return seconds later with both children in one arm.

Kagome looked over both of her children to make sure that they were both okay before looking down to her palm where the completed jewel rested. She held her palm out to Inuyasha, who was standing next to her, Amarante still on his back, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Here Inuyasha. You're the one who wanted it. You can have it."

Inuyasha looked down at the jewel and then up at the Miko who was holding it out to him. "Feh. You know what Kagome..." He smiled as he turned his face to where Amarante's rested on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek before turning back to Kagome, "... I've got everything I need right here. You're the shikon protector, you're the one that Midoriko spoke to. You, Kagome, are going to be the one to make the wish."

Kagome looked up at him shocked and the she began to laugh as he and Amarante began spinning around the room again, making most of the others in the room laugh as well. Sesshoumaru put his arm around his mate to be. "Well, what will you wish for then?" He questioned her.

"I think I know." She said with a soft smile. As she spoke, the jewel began to glow even brighter as it lifted itself up and out of her hands. It stopped in air, floating as if it were suspended in air.

A voice could be heard over the sound of Inuyasha and Amarante's laughing. "Is this true Kagome? Do you know what your wish will be?"

"Midoriko?" The young miko questioned the faceless voice.

"Yes Kagome, it is I, Midoriko." The voice replied.

"I have made my decision." Kagome replied to the voice.

At that point Midoriko's voice began to rise as she spoke. "Do you think the two of you could shut up so I can hear Kagome?" Midoriko shouted at Amé and Inuyasha who were still making a lot of noise. The voice stopped both of them in their tracks, Amé fell from Inuyasha's back and they both looked down to the ground a bit shamefully while a few of their friends laughed at them. "Thank you. Now Kagome."

Kagome took a look around the room. The room was full with people that she had been with over the past couple of years, or even those who she had just met. These people had been through a lot with her, even loved her. But she knew that someday half of these people, including herself, would die, long before the others. She knew that her wish was the right choice for everyone.

"Midoriko, is it possible to make it so that everyone who is in this room, other than those who already have youkai blood, to be given the ability to live as long as a youkai?" Kagome questioned Midoriko.

"Yes Kagome, that would be possible for me to do. But I will ask that you give me your reasoning for choosing this wish. I want to know your true intentions."

"We are a tight nit group. It will keep our group together, and for those of us who have found love outside of our kind, well perhaps we can convince others that we're all not so different." Kagome stated, her heart knowing that this was what it truly wanted.

"You wish my dear, though it does give gain to yourself, it will also help out many more people than just yourself. I will grant your wish. In addition to your wish, I will also make it so that everyone in this room, as well as any future offspring from any of you, will be able to travel through the well. However, you will not be granted to leave your family's shrine grounds. I do believe that after these past couple of years, your mother deserves to meet the people that you have spent all of your time with." Midoriko's voice replied, you could hear the smile that she must have held.

"Thank you Midoriko." Kagome smiled to the voice, many of the others in the room also gave the ancient miko their appreciation.

"Thanks to all of you for freeing my soul." Midoriko spoke and then without warning, the jewel vanished completely. Everyone looked around the room, they all had smiles on their faces, some of them even with tears of joy, and of course Miroku had his lecherous grin plastered to his face at the thought of finally being able to have as many children as humanly possible with Sango.

So now we must leave our friends, for like all good stories, this one too must come to an end. In the end everything had turned out the way that it was supposed to. Sango and Miroku found the love from one another that they had always needed. The Northern lands got a dependable Lord who had found someone to love him for who he was, who no longer had to worry about the protection of his sisters. Kagura and Kanna got to leave from the life of slavery and into a life of happiness where the two sisters could continue on their lives together. Kohaku regained his memories and got to return to the life the he was so prematurely taken from. Shippou found the home that he had wanted since the slaughtering of his father. Rin finally got the mother that she had always wanted. Kikyou had been put to rest, although only Inuyasha and Amarante knew this fact. Sesshoumaru's icy heart had finally been melted by the love of the second strongest miko to exist since Midoriko's passing. Kagome had found someone that she could actually love, and have those feelings returned. Naraku, shortly said, had gotten everything that he had deserved.

And our favorite hanyou? Well, he seemed to get the most out of the situation. Inuyasha gained unconditional love from a beautiful youkai who could want nothing more than his happiness. He learned what it was like to have true friendship from those of all types of beings, whether they be youkai, ningen or hanyou. He was even beginning to understand what it was truly like to have a brother, and he knew that now that he was allowed to be in the castle that once held his father's life force, he would be able to learn so much more about his taiyoukai of a father. And perhaps even one day he could tell his own family about the great battle that had made it so that all of them could find peace with one another and work together to start to rebuild a world without the corruption of Naraku and the shikon no tama.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. Twelve pages of it! Don't forget to look out for the epilogue and I will let you know in the epilogue if you need to look out for those sequential one shots that I've been thinking about.

So, PLEASE let me know what you think. I know the ending is probably crappy, but this is only the second story that I've ever finished and I'm just not good with endings, so I need to know what you thought, even if it was crappy... just try to be nice about it. Be critical, not mean and bitchy :D lol okay... well I GUESS that if it sucks then you can tell me that... but give me some reasons WHY it sucks. That really does help and perhaps I can even change it up a bit if you guys think that it's a really crappy ending.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"If you wish to live, Kagura, I suggest you step away and let us kill Naraku. You will be allowed to live." Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha, Tama and Amarante were continuing to keep Naraku busy. ----- I just couldn't kill her, I couldn't. I love Kagura and I think that if she wasn't under the control of Naraku throughout the whole Anime, that she and Sesshoumaru would have made a lovely couple :D

"What? Is that all you got? Some stringy tentacle? Don't you have any power?" Inuyasha smirked at the hanyou before him. ---- heh, that's right Inuyasha, just taunt the big indestructible hanyou why don't ya?

"It might not work..." She started as he walked up behind her younger sister "...it'll only work if they're soul mates... never mind." She added as Kanaye touched Oki and her power increased just the same as Kagome's had. ----- yeah... soul mates, gotta love em. And I thought it was funny cuz Amarante's all in the middle of her sentence and everything...

"WHOOO! Now I can make me up some babies! Whoo!" Miroku yelled as he began to dance around while throwing around his uncovered hand that was once cursed, but no longer.----- I could so see Miroku yelling this and then starting to break dance... heh

"Feh. You know what Kagome..." He smiled as he turned his face to where Amarante's rested on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek before turning back to Kagome, "... I've got everything I need right here. You're the shikon protector, you're the one that Midoriko spoke to. You, Kagome, are going to be the one to make the wish." ----- awww... so cute... and so VERY un Inuyasha like... but oh well... it was cute right?

I didn't think that I would get that many... there wasn't a lot of talking in this chapter... hmmmmm...

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW:D


	23. The Epilogue: Five Years Later

Getting What He Deserves

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: The Inu gang comes across a set of youkai. Are they good or evil? Can one of them prove to be worth more than originally thought? And what of Naraku? What does he have up his sleeve? Kag/Fluffy, Sango/Miroku, Inu/OC

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay this is the epilogue that I promised! And just so you know... I have decided to write the one shots... so you CAN look out for them and I hope you that you will enjoy them as well.

Just remember that this is set five years into the future so if they've got like four kids... it is technically possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review Replies:

Priestess-Taisho- I am so glad that you liked my story! Now about the Sesshoumaru/ Kagome thing... that I'm not too sure about, but I do have a Inuyasha/Kagome story in the works... perhaps when I finish it I will get an idea for another Sesshou/Kag fic. Who knows with me... I get weird ideas some times. Oh and a P.S. to you — You flatter me :D blush

YourWorstNightmere- Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you like the epilogue as well.

DMF- You act so surprised! Lol anyway... there will be no sequel... but you can watch out for those one shots. Perhaps you can even give me some ideas for some after you've read how everyone turns out. I think you'll like the epilogue... I really do.

Bluedaimond-hime- Thank you again for your review. I hope that you will like the epilogue... it's pretty good I think.. And don't forget to look out for the one shots!

Jeeringsmiles- Thank you so much for both of your reviews! They were both greatly appreciated and I'm glad that you like the story so much. You're another one of the reviewers who make me go all red in the cheeks from all of the nice things you say :D Well... I hope that you enjoy the epilogue and I hope that you look out for any of my future work, including the one shots that will go with the afterwards of this epilogue.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

And perhaps even one day he could tell his own family about the great battle that had made it so that all of them could find peace with one another and work together to start to rebuild a world without the corruption of Naraku and the shikon no tama.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Epilogue: Five Years Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been five years since the epic battle with Naraku. Inuyasha sat in the library of his home that he shared with his mate, while thinking over how everyone's lives had continued since the battle. He had asked Amarante to become his mate the day after the battle, and a year later, on the anniversary of the battle, they were mated. Inuyasha and Amé had moved to a castle of smaller size that was in between the North and the West. Inuyasha had actually insisted that the gate of the castle bare the same symbol as Amarante's circlet, just so that all those who entered the castle would know of the love that he had for the princess.

Inuyasha was most proud, however, of the two pups that Amé had so graciously given him. After two years of being mated, he found himself the father of twin pups. A boy, who looked like his mother and even had her blue tinted hair, but still had his father's dog ears, that his mother loved to rub on so much, who was named Kiyashi. A girl, a spitting image of Inuyasha with her piercing gold eyes and the trademark silver hair, her ears, however, were much more like a cat's than a dog's, her name was Akino.

His mind then began to wonder over to the life of his brother. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had became much closer over the past couple of years. They were now like a true family, though most thought that this was brought on by Kagome and Amarante more than the brothers themselves. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had mated a month after the battle. Within the first year of being mated, Kagome had given Sesshoumaru a daughter, or another daughter depending on how you looked at it.

Kagome had convinced Sesshoumaru to name their first born daughter after the old miko, Kaede, whom had passed on shortly after the battle's end. Kaede looked much like her mother, down to her raven hair. The only difference between the two was the perfect black ears atop Kaede's small head. Rin and Shippou loved having a younger sibling to help take care of, and they were even more excited when they received the news that Kagome had given birth to a boy. This boy, named Kazue, was just like his father. Inuyasha knew that the boy would be a force to reckon with. The small boy had a lot of Kagome's features, even though the power he radiated was almost as strong as his father's. Kazue had his uncle's ears though, that was for sure.

Kazue was only the first of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's sons. The second, and last to this date, was named Kirkan. Kirkan looked exactly like his father, he even had the purple stipes throughout his body. The only thing missing was the blue crescent moon. The most surprising part of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's life so far was that it had been discovered that young Shippou would have his own lands to rule. When Sesshoumaru and Shinichi had been discussing Shippou's father with him one day, they learned that Shippou's father had been the lord of the South. His passing had made Shippou the new lord.

At the thought of new lord's, Inuyasha's mind switched from his brother to his mate's. During the final battle, Amé's oldest sister had been killed. The moment that this had happened, Tama had became the new lord. As such, when they all had parted ways, Tama had taken Inari and Oki back to the Northern castle. Kanaye had been permitted to come and visit the young princess as much as he wished.

Two years ago, Tama and Inari had finally became mates, and for the first year after being mated, the couple had wanted nothing more than to have a child. However, for some reason, the kami's had something else destined for the couple. Although they were not sure why, the couple just couldn't seem to reproduce. So, after the first year of trying, and Tama taking in the way that his love had grown up, the couple had decided to open the Northern castle up to the children of Japan who didn't have a home to go to. All children, ningen, hanyou, and youkai alike were welcome in their home.

And speaking of home's, Sango finally got to return to her home and rebuild it as she had always planned. She and Miroku had gotten married shortly after the battle. Then the couple spent a few months traveling around Japan looking for experienced taijiya. They had found enough people to help repopulate the village and even though the couple were friends with many youkai, they still continued to rid Japan of the evil ones.

Miroku was a very happy lecher in the home of his wife. They had the most children of all, as could have been expected right? Inuyasha knew that, to date, the couple had six youji to run around after. In the first four years of their marriage, the couple had three boys, Avak, Sanyu, and Maemi. Avak and Maemi both looked like their father, both boys had dark raven hair and electric purple eyes. Sanyu however, had a lighter black hair that was almost a dark brown, and his eyes were brown like his mothers.

Recently however, Sango had given birth to triplets. Three girls to be exact. It seemed as though the wish that Kagome had made was a good one, otherwise, Inuyasha was sure that the taijiya would not have been able to live through the birth of three children consecutively, even his mate had, had a hard time just delivering two. The three girls were named Kaida, Sayoko, and Tanaka. Although he didn't think the girls would grow up to be identical, they did look a lot alike. All three girls had their mother's dark brown hair and their fathers purple eyes.

Sango and Miroku had their hands full, that was for sure. Even so, they did have Kohaku there to help them. Kohaku had helped to train the less experienced of the taijiya's and he was a very supportive uncle to all of his sisters youji.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a slight tug on his pants. He looked down to where the intruding tug had came from to find his daughters small hand with his red hakama grasped between her fingers. Inuyasha smiled down at his silver haired daughter before patting her head with a genuine affection. "Did you need something Akino?" He asked his now two year old daughter.

"Momma." Akino said with a great determination on her face, before lifting her arms up to her father, clearly wanting to be held. Inuyasha reached down and pulled the child up to him before resting her on his left hip and wrapping his left arm around her to hold her snugly in place.

"So you want your momma huh? Can't stand to be with your old man anymore?" He smiled as Akino squealed and hid her face in his haori before laughing at him. Inuyasha got up and began walking toward the door.

"Want my momma." Akino said again with a laugh. She always did this, she would sneak away from Amé while they were playing and then she would hunt her father down and make him take her back to her 'momma'.

"Okay pup. We'll go find your momma." Inuyasha smiled down at the small girl who now looked back up at him. He softly placed a kiss between her twitching ears before continuing out the door to embark on the new journey of finding his beloved mate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: Well, there it is, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. The end is rather cute I think. I really love the idea of Inuyasha having children to run around after. I know that there might be some seemingly loose ends in this, but they are intentional so that I will have some material left to work with for the one shots. I don't know when to tell you to expect them... because I'm not sure when I'll start working on them, but my Kagome/Inuyasha story should be up soon so I hope that you look out for it as well!

As a side note, there are no chapter quotes this time... all the quotes are at the end so I found it rather pointless...


End file.
